Love Is To Hate
by TiredOfBeingNice
Summary: "Gather around; I am gonna tell you a story that is so exciting, it makes the three little pigs very jealous!" Or: Hannah Price has an unfortunate encounter with a certain amulet that fuels her desire for revenge against anything and anyone that can love; including a certain Seer and spellmaster looking to bring some heat to their blossoming romance. Rated T/M for mature themes.
1. You're Just Too Perfect

**a/n- *peeks over a corner* hello? hello!**

 **wassup? it's ur gal, tobn, after fifty hundred years of silence :PP life has sorta kicked me in the arse, but i am sure you don't wanna hear about that. either way, i am here, and i have a new story :D**

 **this is a story that i have been thinking about since 2014/2015? like it's been a while, and this story has had many variations planned and scrapped. but finally, i have a variation that i am happy with; the variation that involves writing with my beloved fanfic buddy :")**

 **that is right! you are bein' served tobn/mbav fan66 original classic, my dudes! and we are both v v excited for you to read the new story we got planned! it's much different from how i usually write—it's almost like an ode to the old tobn heh—and the storytelling style is a bit different, so strap in! you're in for a treat :)**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav or its characters. just the plot :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Love Is To Hate  
By: TiredofBeingNice & MBAV fan66**_

 _ **Chapter 1: You're Just Too...Perfect**_

* * *

...is _he gone?_

 _...I think he is! Okay, this is perfect. Gather around; I am gonna tell you a story that is so exciting, it makes the three little pigs very jealous! HA!_

 _Oh, where are my manners? The name's Benny Weir! I am a spellmaster, but to you guys, I am basically the most powerful wizard in all the land! Or at least, all of Whitechapel, heh._

 _This town is kind of crazy, isn't it? I mean, you guys wouldn't know, but what makes this seemingly normal town so weird is all the stuff that happens in it. What happens in it? Well, this town has a lot of really dark and hidden secrets, hiding under the very ground you're sitting on!_

 _Ooh, spooky, right? I know! It is totally mental. However, your boy Benny happens to know some stuff about what is hiding out in Whitechapel, as I face 'em every single day!_

 _What I'm getting at is that this town is, like, a hotspot for all things supernatural. You name it, we probably have an enemy that is it! I'm talking vampires, werewolves, zombies, monsters; they're all real. Isn't that mental?!_

 _Anyway, my friends and I are the ones who fight off the supernatural baddies in our town; kind of like the Avengers, but way better!_

 _Now don't get get me wrong, I'm not saying that they're all evil. Just some of them are. Or...or most of them. Okay, they're evil, like, 99% of the time._

 _But the 1% of supernatural creatures that aren't evil are actually really cool! For example, when you think of vampires, what do you think of? Blood-sucking demons? Well not all of them are like that! Three of my buddies just so happen to be vampires: Erica, Sarah, and Rory. All three of them have totally different personalities, but they all band together and form Team V! It's called Team V because there's five of us, V is the Roman numeral for five, and it also stands for vampires because, as stated before, there's three of them on our team. Clever, right? Ethan thought of that one!_

 _...who's Ethan? Ah, he's a very important part of the story! He's my wonderful boyfriend who just so happens to be a Seer. A Seer is someone who gets visions of the future through touch, and they usually have something to do with the supernatural. Isn't it so cool?_

 _Anyway, back to what I was saying before about the story. Yes, I want to tell you all about a wicked tale that happened to my friends and I on our recent supernatural adventure! It's a wild story, trust me, and it starts with a rather angry girl named Hannah Price..._

* * *

"What do you mean you're breaking up with me?!" a very angry Hannah Price yelled at Jared, her now ex-boyfriend. He backed up slowly, hands in front of his chest.

"I-I'm real sorry, Hannah," he stammered nervously.

Before he could continue, he was cut off by Hannah yelling, "Sorry?! You shouldn't be sorry because you shouldn't be breaking up with me!"

"Hannah—"

"I thought you loved me!" she wailed. Jared sighed.

"I thought I did too," he said, "but the more I got to know you, I found out that...well…"

"Well what?!" Hannah exclaimed, crossing her arms. Jared looked around at the people staring at the scene that was unfolding, and he closed his eyes, edging on frustration.

"You're just so...so nice!" he snapped. Hannah drew back, her eyes wide.

"Nice?!" she roared. Jared cowered in front of her, covering his face with his arms.

"Yeah, well, most of the time!" he replied timidly. Hannah was fuming now, and Jared desperately tried to calm her down.

"Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl and all," Jared said defensively, "but...I kind of like someone who isn't a goody-goody all the time. I like a girl with flaws. Normal flaws, like...someone who has a few C's or D's on their test scores. Someone who's not always thirty minutes early to everything we do. Someone who's not so...perfect, like you are, Hannah."

"What the fuck does that even mean?!" she screamed. Jared winced, sliding back to the girl he was previously caught kissing.

"Glinda here just failed her bio test and has a boyfriend," he said, almost proudly. Hannah's eyes widened.

"So neither of you should be kissing each other!" she yelled.

"See what I mean?" Jared said. "She's not perfect."

"Oh my God." Hannah rubbed the bridge of her nose. Jared shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he said meekly. "We had a really good run."

With that, he walked away with Glinda by his side. The crowd slowly dissipated, and Hannah was fuming in her spot.

"I...I can't believe the nerve of...he shouldn't have….ARGH!" she ended up screaming.

"Stop it, Benny!"

She frowned, turning around to see the back of Benny; and Ethan, who was pressed gently against the lockers. Hannah found herself blushing, but the sight of him with Benny quickly made that feeling disappear. She hastily walked in the opposite direction before she could see anything more.

* * *

 _Yeah, you heard that right. Little miss Hannah Price may or may not have a crush on Ethan; who is my boyfriend to begin with._

 _And— hey, I am not jealous! What makes you think I am jealous?_

 _...I'm not crossing my arms! Nor am I blushing; geez, since when did you guys get so observant all of the sudden? Can I get back to the story already? Yeah, that's what I thought._

 _Anyway, this might seem like normal teenage drama, but trust me when I say there's a lot of room for things to go wrong and spiral out of control, heh._

 _But for now, let's get to my favourite part of the day; getting to walk my wonderful boyfriend home from school! Yes, it sounds seemingly bland, but anytime with him is just so…_

 _...Um, sorry for trailing off there! I guess I was just reliving a really nice memory. I— hey, I'm not blushing! I wasn't blushing before, and I am not blushing now! I just— oh, shut up; what do you guys know about this kind of stuff anyway?_

 _Before I get stuck in my daydream again, let's carry on with the story, shall we?_

* * *

Ethan Morgan was putting some books back in his locker when his vision was engulfed in darkness. He jumped, surprised for a split second, before he heard a familiar giggle behind him.

"Guess who?" a voice teased behind him. Ethan smiled.

"Well, these hands seem kind of big to be honest," he mused mockingly. "Dad?"

The hands were suddenly lifted off his eyes and when Ethan turned around, Benny looked at him and exclaimed, "My hands aren't that big!"

He then looked at the palm of his hands, suddenly self-conscious, and meekly added, "Right?"

Ethan giggled, pecking his cheek. "Of course they're not, babe."

A blush spread across Benny's cheeks, and he dug his hands in his pockets shyly.

"Aw, thanks, babe," he said with a goofy grin. Ethan nodded, putting the last of his books in the top shelf of his locker.

"Anyway, guess who has plans with someone really special tonight," Benny said, leaning on the locker with one hand behind his head. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You do?" Ethan asked sarcastically. Benny grinned.

"Guess who it's with?" Benny singsonged. Ethan pretended to think about it.

"Well I know it can't be me because I have plans with Rory tonight," he replied.

"Yeah it is— wait, what?"

"Yeah, I meant to say that Rory came onto me last night," Ethan said with a smug smile. "I was just changing and he appeared at my window and man we were at it for hours las—"

Benny opened his mouth, ready to yell at Ethan and then possibly run off to find Rory, but when he saw Ethan giggle, he rolled his eyes. Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan's waist.

"Oh for fuck's sake," he muttered. Ethan laughed.

"Your face was kinda priceless though," he teased.

"Don't joke, E — you know I can take on Rory and kick his ass if he ever tried anything like that," Benny retorted. Ethan giggled.

"You're gonna hate it when I say that Rory is on the joke," Ethan chuckled. "God, lunch is gonna be wild."

Benny broke into a small smile, and looked to his left and right. He gently pressed Ethan against the locker next to his and smiled.

"You want to see something else that's wild?" he murmured. Ethan smirked, and Benny leaned closer to kiss him. Ethan could feel the heat radiating off Benny, but realizing that things were going quicker than he anticipated, his eyes snapped open.

Benny pulled back slowly when he realized that Ethan stop.

"You alright?"

"I-I don't think we should do this now," Ethan stammered. Benny smirked.

"We could go in the washroom?" he prompted. He bit his lip and added, "I can give you a wicked handjob."

"Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, his cheeks going red. Benny placed a hand on the locker, barely grazing Ethan's head.

"You know, making out in the janitor's closet is a pretty badass way of our first real romantic moment together," Benny said flirtatiously, "if you know what I mean."

Ethan's smile faded and he sighed, pulling out of the space between Benny and the locker.

"I'm sorry," he said sheepishly. "It's not you, it's…"

He trailed off, and Benny looked down before giving him a sympathetic smile. He took his hand off the locker and wrapped Ethan into a warm hug.

"I understand, E," he said softly. Ethan looked at him shyly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could give this to you. I suppose I'm just...not ready yet, you know?"

"Of course," Benny said. "We can take it as slow as you want to — my urges shouldn't influence yours."

Ethan kissed Benny's cheek softly. "Thanks, B."

"No problem," Benny said. His smile grew and he added, "Now, how about we get out of here, hmm? I'm just dying to get home and start kicking your butt in some Mortal Kombat VII!"

Ethan laughed. "In your dreams, babe."

The two laughed, and Ethan wrapped his arm around Benny's waist as they walked out of the school.

* * *

 _...why would you want to know that?_

… _fine. Yes, Ethan beat me, but to my defense, he was totally button-spamming and he just so happened to be doing Scorpion's spear-thingy, like, a million times. All I heard during the entire time was "Get over here!" Despite my loss, I can't really complain — that catchphrase is so cool._

 _Hey, don't laugh at me! I'll have you know that I am a really good at Mortal Kombat, and at any version of the game; you name it, I am a pro at it! It's really hard to beat a button-spammer!_

 _Gamer-rage aside, we had a really good time! I even used that "get over here" line when getting Ethan to canoodle with me, heh._

 _...alright I am blushing a little. It was a really lovely time, alright! When you guys are in relationships, you'll understand. It's a really cool experience to be so close with someone._

 _Anyway, let's get back on track. As we were walking home, little did we know that we passed by a certain someone who was still a little bitter after her rough breakup._

 _Yup, Hannah Price felt kind of spent._

 _(which is funny because...because her last name was Price? I make joke, you laugh. Tough crowd, geez.)_

* * *

"Stupid Bethan," Hannah grumbled as she stomped through the door, throwing her bag to the side and slamming the door closed. "It's not even a cute ship name."

"How was school, honey?" her mom called from the kitchen. Hannah groaned loudly in response.

"I'll take that as a good then," her mom chuckled, walking out of the kitchen and to Hannah, carrying a poorly-wrapped box.

"You know what might cheer you up?" she prompted. Hannah crossed her arms.

"A new boyfriend?" she muttered.

"Even better," her mom replied; "Uncle Stevie's package finally arrived!"

Hannah rolled her eyes, grabbing the box and glaring at it, before looking back up at her mom.

"Great," she said sarcastically, "he probably just sent me some rock that hit him on the way down some mountain. Or better yet, a fake relic he bought at a market for a hundred bucks."

"Now Hannah, don't be disrespectful," her mom scolded her. "You know it takes a lot of time and effort for your uncle to send gifts; let alone to Canada while he is off adventuring in some remote jungle."

"Some remote jungle," Hannah snapped back. "Where the hell does he even get postage?"

"Language," her mother growled. Hannah groaned, pulling the box close to her chest.

"Fine," she said lowly. "I am going to my room."

She bolted up before her mom could say anything else and into her room. She threw her jacket on her bed and placed the box on her desk. There was a small piece of paper tied to some old string, which looped around the string holding the ripped wrapping paper together. She ripped the note off and brought it to her eye to read the small writing.

 _Dearest Hanny,_

 _I just came back from an ancient roman temple in the infamous Amazon jungle! A roman adventurer, Cassius Valor, trekked these jungles long ago with his wife, Octavia Pherose, who wore a special necklace, which was a gift from the locals: an 'amuletum diligitis.'_

 _When they died after a deadly lion attack, the people of the jungle who witnessed the attack made a shrine dedicated to the foreigners. The amulet was buried within it and no one found it._

 _...Until Bobby Cazar found it! he sold it to me at his marketplace stand for only 300 brazilian real! A bit steep, but anything for my Hanny!_

 _Show it off to everyone at school — especially that boy of yours; Jason, is it? Jetson?_

 _Either way, I hope you like it!_

 _~ Uncle Stevie :D_

"300 brazilian real," Hannah scoffed, throwing the paper aside. "That itself doesn't even sound real."

She slowly unwrapped the box and in it was a ruby amulet in the shape of a heart. It shone against the sunlight that escaped through her curtains, and she noticed it was laced around a black string.

"Fuck, Uncle Stevie," she whispered, absolutely smitten by it. She picked it up and held the ruby to her eye. "You done good."

She giggled at her goofy comment, wrapping the necklace around her and tying it. As soon as she placed it, she felt a small shock run through her body and her vision faded to black.

* * *

"Hannah?" her mom called from downstairs. "Are you alright? I heard something fall — do you want me to come up there?"

Hannah blinked, slowly getting up from the ground She rubbed her forehead and winced.

"Yeah mum, I'm fine!" she yelled back.

She slowly stood up and looked down at the amulet, which seemed more brighter than before.

She felt...different.

More...powerful.

"I-I…" she stammered, about to continue talking to her mom about what happened. She trailed off, and then shook her head.

She was fine.

* * *

 _Yeah, she was totally not fine._

 _Because that's where everything went to shi— uh, shambles._

* * *

 **a/n- shambles indeed ;)**

 **drop a review if you liked it if you like, and my dearest fanfic buddy will escort you with the next chapter :D**

 _ **davam edin (**_ ** _azerbaijani)_**


	2. Bitter Thoughts And Sweet Temptations

**A/N- Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! The co-creator of this wonderful and brand new collab story with yours truly! My fabulous fanfic buddy, TiredOfBeingNice! :D**

 **So, I'm gonna keep this short and sweet. As you can tell, me and TiredOfBeingNice are back at it again. So, it is now my turn to formally welcome you to our lasted little project together! *confetti canons go off* :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my fanfic buddy's chapter and will now enjoy mine, as well! We both worked very hard on this story and hope that you all will love it. :)**

 **Well, I'll quite jabbering on now and let you all get to it! So, please! Don't forget to drop a review and let us know what you think! Peace! ;D**

* * *

 ** _Love Is To Hate_**  
 ** _By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_**

 ** _Chapter 2:_** ** _Bitter Thoughts And Sweet Temptations_**

* * *

So? _Are you enjoying the story so far? It's way more better than some old, boring...tragically average fairytale, am I right? Of course I'm right!_

 _Anyway, we now move on to the next day! This is where things begin to get a bit crazy and weird in our little story of love and heartbreak. Not to mention there will be more Benny and Ethan time yet again—yay!—but this time in a place you all may recognize..._

* * *

Still bitter and upset about her breakup with Jared, Hannah Price grumpily wandered the empty aisle of the "self-help in love" section of the local library. She had no idea why she was even here for, but for some strange reason she just felt as if she should be.

" ' _Fix My Love Life_ ,' ' _Love For Dummies_ ,' ' _How To Find Love Again In Five Simple Steps,_ ' ' _It's Not You, It's Me_ '." Hannah read some of the books on the shelves. She carefully scanned each and everyone of them with disgust, disappointment, and annoyance.

"Ugh! All of these books are so _lame_!" she sighed aggravatingly, turning to lean her back up against one of the tall shelves. "Why is finding true love so hard, nowadays?" she wondered sadly.

She then thought about the reason why Jared had left her.

 _"What do you_ _ **mean**_ _you're breaking up with me?!" a very angry Hannah Price yelled at Jared, her now ex-boyfriend. He backed up slowly, hands in front of his chest._

The painful memory of the breakup flashed in front of her eyes.

 _"I-I'm real sorry, Hannah," he stammered nervously._

 _Before he could continue, he was cut off by Hannah yelling, "Sorry?! You shouldn't be sorry because_ _ **you shouldn't be breaking up with me!**_ _"_

 _"Hannah—"_

What came next absolutely broke her heart. She couldn't bare to bring herself to think about what happened next.

 _"I thought you loved me!" she wailed. Jared sighed._

 _"I thought I did too," he said, "but the more I got to know you, I found out that...well…"_

 _"Well what?!" Hannah exclaimed, crossing her arms. Jared looked around at the people staring at the scene that was unfolding, and he closed his eyes, edging on frustration._

 _"You're just so...so nice!" he snapped. Hannah drew back, her eyes wide_.

And there it was...she was too "nice" for his liking. He was the fourth guy that she's been with that had broken up with her for the same exact reason. Maybe that old saying "nice guys finish last" was true after all. Well, in her case, nice girls. She sighed disappointingly to herself as the next flashback came.

 _"Nice?!" she roared. Jared cowered in front of her, covering his face with his arms._

 _"Yeah, well, most of the time!" he replied timidly. Hannah was fuming now, and Jared desperately tried to calm her down._

 _"Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl and all," Jared said defensively, "but...I kind of like someone who isn't a goody-goody all the time. I like a girl with flaws. Normal flaws, like...someone who has a few C's or D's on their test scores. Someone who's not always thirty minutes early to everything we do. Someone who's not so...perfect, like you are, Hannah."_

She was so furious at Jared then. She couldn't believe he wanted to end their relationship together! Here she thought that all this time things were going perfectly in the relationship and then he goes and just... _breaks up with her_?! And right after he had cheated on her, too with some... _tramp_! Like, who does that?! The nerve!

 _"What the_ _ **fuck**_ _does that even mean?!" she screamed. Jared winced, sliding back to the girl he was previously caught kissing._

 _"Glinda here just failed her bio test_ _ **and**_ _has a boyfriend," he said, almost proudly. Hannah's eyes widened._

 _"So neither of you should be kissing each other!" she yelled._

 _"See what I mean?" Jared said. "She's not perfect."_

 _"Oh my_ _ **God**_ _." Hannah rubbed the bridge of her nose. Jared shrugged._

 _"I'm sorry, Hannah," he said meekly. "We had a really good run."_

 _With that, he walked away with Glinda by his side. The crowd slowly dissipated, and Hannah was fuming in her spot._

A tear ran down Hannah's cheek. Maybe she'll never find true love. Maybe she was destined to forever be alone in life. Maybe she was just too much of a goody two shoes for her own good, but what else could she do? It was just how she was born and raised.

* * *

 _Yeah! Born and raised to be CRAZY! Am I right?! How about a hi-five? Up top!_

 _...Really? Nothing? How you gonna just leave a brotha' hangin' like that?_

 _...Fine! Be that way! You little bra-uh...never mind that._

 _Where was I?...Oh, yes! The library! This is where our heroes of the story come in at...again._

* * *

Suddenly, Hannah was drawn out of her little pity-party-of-one by the sound of giggling and playful laughter. Curious, she wiped the stray tear from her cheek with her hand and took a quick peek around the shelf to see Ethan and Benny entering the library together all lovey-dovey with each other.

The sight of it made her sick to her stomach, but she couldn't help but to watch.

She couldn't _stand_ all their PDA in public that they've been doing lately. Why do they get to be happy while she gets to be so miserable? How is it that the two biggest geeks in school can find love, but she couldn't?

The thought of it all just made her blood boil with envy, as she watched the two laugh and kid around with each other so casually, like it wasn't a big deal. She scoffed spitefully at the two boys, totally unaware of the strange, faint red glow from her amulet.

" _Stupid Benny_!" she thought bitterly, glaring at the tall teen, who was busy complaining about having to do work like always. " _I should've dated Ethan when I had the chance. I know he wouldn't dump me just because I'm too_ nice _and_ perfect _for his taste. Not when he's such a nice guy himself, too."_

She watched the lovebirds for a minute more before finally getting enough of their sickening little display of _love_ and _affection_ for each other. She ducked back around the shelf, feeling jealous at the sight of them.

The glow from her amulet then grew brighter, to a point where this time Hannah had notice it. She looked down at the mystifying piece of jewelry in awe, watching it pulse in a red hue. She had no idea what was happening.

"Maybe this thing isn't just some piece of cheap knock-off jewelry from the local marketplace, after all?" she murmured in amazement, gazing down into it's red beauty.

She then snapped out of it by the sound of hushed words being spoken between two familiar voices, again. Being the 'nosy-body' that she was, Hannah took another peek around the corner.

* * *

"Come on, Benny! We're here to study! Not to goof around with each other!" scolded Ethan in slight frustration at his boyfriend.

"I know, but it's just _SO_ boring, E!" whined Benny dramatically. Benny continue to insist, "Can't we at least...spice things up a bit? You know, make it more fun around here or something?"

Ethan sighed, deciding to give in so he can hopefully get some work done before he completely lost it.

"I suppose so if it'll get you to shut the fuck up then." He didn't want to admit it, but that was one of the things he loved about him: Benny's playful and mischievous like behavior. It kept things... _interesting,_ to say the least. Ethan turned to face the spellmaster with a cocky smirk.

"And how do you suppose we 'spice things up a bit,' huh?" he then inquired curiously, looking at him, expecting an answer. "We are in a library after all."

Benny grinned mischievously, as he had an idea in mind.

"Well, you do look a little tense in the shoulder area from all that studying, E. How about I _relieve_ all that tension with a little shoulder rub, instead?" hinted Benny flirtingly, as he leaned closer to Ethan.

Ethan chuckled and gave it some thought before nodding for Benny to go ahead.

"Sure. Why not?" he said simply, grinning.

This made the spellmaster really happy. He got up from his seat and went behind Ethan. He first cracked his knuckles to loosen his fingers up and then got straight to work. He placed his strong, warm hands on both of Ethan's shoulders and began to rub and massage firmly, but also very gently, at the muscles.

Ethan couldn't help but to relax and close his eyes at the sheer relief and ecstasy he felt at the gesture. All that pent up tension from studying so hard just seemed to ebb away soothingly. It felt really good and relaxing to him, as he enjoyed each movement Benny's hands made. One thing for sure, Benny had the magic touch when it came to massages, that's for sure.

He sighed in pure pleasure at the feeling of it. He needed this.

Benny stood there behind him as he continued with what he was doing with a shit-faced smirk on his face knowing just how much Ethan was enjoying this. He wasn't gonna lie, but he was also enjoying it himself too. Just...in a more "different" way, that is. He couldn't get enough hearing the small moans and groans that escaped his best friend's mouth with each pressurized movement his hands and fingers made.

* * *

 _Needless to say folks, things could've gotten...really intense there in the library that day, if I had it my way. If you know what I mean, heh. But I knew that it wasn't the time or place for that kind of stuff — or at least, not yet. So, sadly I had to bite my tongue in silence and just suck it up._

 _...What's with the faces? I said nothing more happened! It was just a simple shoulder rub! Geez! Get your minds out of the gutter. Will yah?_

 _Anyways, back to the story._

 _So, you remember Hannah's weird necklace suddenly lighting up, right? Well, shi—uh...I mean, shi-taki...mushroom? Yeah! Shitaki mushroom! That's it! Shitaki mushrooms are about to get even more freakier than it already is._

* * *

Hannah was infuriated just _watching_ Benny giving Ethan a shoulder rub, and seeing just how much he's enjoying it. Her jealousy for the two grew even more, until she couldn't take it anymore.

Snarling, she whipped her head back around the shelf and out of view again. She stood there with both fists clenched tightly in anger.

"Grr! Fucking _Bethan_!" she snarled bitterly to herself. She mocked them, hissing, "They're just so _cute_ and _adorable_ together."

She batted her eyelashes innocently and held her clasped hands up to her chin. Then she quickly dropped the girly girl act and scoffed in annoyance at the pair, slumping down onto the carpeted floor and crossed her arms.

"Ugh! It makes me _sick_ ," she added bitterly.

Hannah sighed hopelessly in sadness, her heart beginning to ache at the feeling of loneliness and regret. Why did she always have to be the good girl? Why couldn't she find someone like that to give her relaxing massages whenever she was feeling tense?

She glanced down at her amulet, as she held it in the palm of her hand.

"I don't understand? How is it that everyone in this town—including _those_ two geeks—are able to find true love and not me? When is my chance? Will I ever finally be happy?" she rambled to herself, in a series of unanswered questions to no one.

Her fury grew until she shot off the ground.

"It's just not fair, dammit!" she shouted loudly stomping her foot. "I hate it! I hate this stupid town and all the hopeless lovesick idiots who live in it!"

She earned a few angry 'shh!' thrown her way, along with some glares from a couple of people nearby at a table who was studying. Still infuriated, Hannah turned to the people who dared to shush her. She stomped up to them and gave them the middle finger out of spite and defiance for their rudeness towards her. Appalled, the students just sat there gawking at her, not believing that she just did that to them.

Ignoring their expressions, Hannah stormed back to her hiding spot behind the shelves and back to her thoughts again, sighing sadly at herself.

"I wish there was someway to change it," declared Hannah, still upset about all the love that's around her, and how she still can't find that one perfect person to call her own.

Suddenly, as if hearing her, the amulet began to glow again. Hannah looked at it curiously, as a surge of power flowed through her. When she looked up she saw a book covered with some kind of red aura slide it's way off the shelf and magically floated over to her in mid-air.

She stared at the book in awe for a few seconds before slowly reaching out to take the book into her hand. As soon as she made contact with it and the book was fully in her grasp, the mysterious red aura that surround it had faded away.

Hannah looked back down at her necklace just in time to see it stop glowing. When she looked back at the book in her hand she saw that it looked to be really old and worn looking, and that the cover was made of leather. The title of the book had read, " _The Magic To Obtaining Happiness."_

"Magic?" scoffed Hannah sarcastically, in disbelief. Rolling her eyes, she added, "Yeah, right!"

Thinking about the strange way how the book appeared to her and then her amulet, Hannah then thought that maybe the idea of magic possibly being real didn't seem so far-fetched after all.

She flipped through the pages of the book to take a quick glance at what it was all about. On the few pages, she looked at she saw that it was a spell book instead of a self help book, like all the others she previously looked at.

"How is a spell-book suppose to make me feel better?" she asked, taking another look at her amulet, which she had figured that it must be trying to tell her something. But no response from the mysterious necklace.

Shrugging, she took the strange event as a sign and left the self help section to go to the checkout desk to check out the book, returning home soon after.

* * *

When Hannah entered her house, she quickly made her way upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind her, as not to be disturb by anybody. She flopped down onto her bed, kicking her shoes off her feet and onto the floor. The book she checked out from the library, carefully guarded under her arms. She was sort of excited to start through it to see what she'll find that can maybe help her in her search for true happiness and love.

As she read more and more of the book's contents, she started to grow irritated and bored with each page she read.

"Ugh!" she sighed loudly in frustration, laying on her stomach with her elbows supporting her upper body weight. The book laid in front of her, opened as she idly turned through the pages boredly naming off a few of the spells. None of them though seem to appeal to her very much.

"Nothing!" she shouted angrily at the book. "There's all _sorts_ of spells in this thing! Like how to make a lot of money, how to bring better luck to yourself, how to bring bad luck to others, how to earn instant popularity."

She named off a few of the different type of spells as she turned the page.

"There's even spells in here on how to get revenge!" she added, sitting up. "I did see a few love spells, but they were either too complicated to do or they had some sort of horrible backlash to them in the end that wouldn't end too well for the user. Just like with all the other pointless spells in this book! They all end up backfiring on you in the end!"

She groaned loudly, slamming the book closed and tossing it to the side in frustration.

"It's all useless!" she yelled. "I don't see how any of this is going to help me."

She sighed sullenly, looking down at her necklace, as if looking for an answer from it.

"Too bad you can't tell me which one of these stupid spells is the one I'm look for," she said softly to herself.

Hannah's amulet once again suddenly glowed, as if answering her. She was taken by surprise when the spell book next to her was again covered in that mysterious red glow had magically flipped opened on it's own. The pages in the book quickly flipped through themselves by some unforeseen force until they stopped on a certain page.

Curious, she looked at the page it had stopped on and read it.

" _Candle of The Cursed Kiss,_ " she read, intrigued. "Huh! Sounds... _promising_."

The more she read the spell's description, the more of it she liked. An evil grin then appeared on her face.

"If I can't have love in this god-forsaken town, then nobody should!" she said deviously to herself as her amulet glowed even brighter. Hannah then broke out into an evil and maniacal laugh, as she couldn't wait to get started on ruining everybody else's chance at happiness in this town.

* * *

Ethan and Benny came in through the door at Benny's place. They went straight up to Benny's room, where later Benny lazily flopped down onto his bed, after dropping his bag to the floor beside it.

"Ugh! All that studying we did at the library wore me out, today!" complained Benny exaggerating a little.

Ethan set his own bag down next to Benny's desk and proceeded to take a seat at the chair conveniently placed there.

"Whatever, B! _I'm_ the one who did all the work. While you just sat there on your phone the entire time," retorted Ethan, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah! Well...studying is boring! What did you expect?!" Benny snapped back defensively at him.

"Besides..." he trailed sitting up now and smirking at the Seer. He finished smugly, "You're the smart one, while I'm the more... _charming_ one out of the two of us."

Suddenly, a dirty pair of underwear was chucked at Benny's face. Removing the unclean piece of clothing from his face with a grimace, the spellmaster recognized it as one of his own. He tossed it back onto the floor, grossed out, with a reminder that he really needed to clean his room eventually. Ethan laughed.

"So, now that we're all done with the boring stuff..." started Benny, grinning madly at the seer. He then got up from his place on the bed to tackle the seer in the chair by tickling him. "We can have some fun, now!"

He began to tickle the laughing teen in the chair, and Ethan laughed uncontrollably as Benny tickled him. He tried to get him to stop, but no luck. Laughing and squirming under Benny's tickling fingertips, Ethan toppled over in the chair and onto the floor. Benny, however, didn't let that stop him as he continued to tickle him after he fell. Now, they both were on the floor with Benny hovering on top of a giggling Ethan tickling him relentlessly still.

"B-Benny!...Come on, now!...S-stop..it!" Ethan said between laughs, as he twisted and turned on the floor.

"Now, way, E! Not until you say it!" replied Benny slyly with a smile.

"Ok! Ok!..." laughed Ethan, giving in to his demand. Tears began to form in his eyes from so much laughing, crying hysterically, "Uncle! Uncle!"

But that wasn't what Benny wanted to hear, as he shook his head. "Nuh-uh, Ethan. That's not it." he patronized flirtingly to his poor boyfriend who couldn't stop laughing.

"You know what I mean," he hinted seductively in his ear.

"Fine!" exclaimed Ethan laughing, but not really wanting to say it as it sounded silly and humiliating to him.

"No one can do what he can do. As he makes my heart go loop-the-loop. He's the best romancer around, this is true. For someday soon I hope we'll get to say 'I d.o' But for now, I'll settle with him just being my boo. Because I love you, my little Benny-boo," recited Ethan as he tried not laughing while saying it because Benny was still tickling him while he spoke.

He smiled widely, a pleased expression on his face. Benny ended his ticklish torture on his boyfriend beneath him, but he didn't move off of him though. He just sat there staring down at the teen boy beneath him lovingly. Ethan laid there, staring back the same way.

Before they knew it, both boys locked lips in a heated kiss. The air around them had this thick layer of sexual tension in it, as they both explored each others mouths. Sounds of moaning in pleasure and lust could be heard throughout the room.

When Ethan felt Benny's hands begin to slide from his chest and down his torso to the waistline of his pants, his mind quickly snapped back to reality and quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Bwenny," Ethan tried to say, as his words were slightly muffled by Benny's lips on his, but the spellmaster didn't hear him as he was too caught up in the moment to listen.

Seeing that he wasn't getting the point, Ethan placed his hands on Benny's chest to gently push him back some. Benny immediately quit with his actions and sat up to stare down at the concerned seer before him with a confused look.

"What? What is it, babe?" he asked looked away in shame and guilt.

"We can't do this. Remember?" he said meekly. "I'm still not ready to go there, yet."

"You still haven't decided?" asked Benny curiously. He wasn't mad — just surprised, judging by the way he reacted to that kiss; it sure as hell seemed as if he was ready. However, Ethan shook his head 'no', sadly.

"I'm sorry, Benny. But...I just can't," he confessed disappointingly. Benny climbed off of him and sat on the floor next to Ethan, as he sat up himself.

"Well, your actions say otherwise," stated Benny, feeling slightly hurt by all of this.

"I know! It's like...my body wants it _sooo_ badly! But...my mind is telling me otherwise," explained Ethan, sounding so disappointed in himself while at the time feeling a bit confused as well.

"I really am sorry for leading you on like that." he apologized.

"It's not your fault, E. And you didn't lead me on. If anything, I was the one doing all the leading," confessed Benny apologetically, but in a more chipper manner as he smiled at him. "I shouldn't have started tickling you like that. And then when I saw you there laying on the floor after hearing you recite our little poem together—" explained Benny before being cut off by a cocky smiling Ethan.

"You mean, _your_ little poem," clarified Ethan smugly, as he corrected the spellmaster mid-sentence.

Benny rolled his eyes playfully at his snide remark. "

As I was saying," he said in a annoyed tone, but with a grin. "When I saw you like that looking so vulnerable and cute I just couldn't help myself, anymore. I just had to have you right then and there, knowing how you felt about the whole having sex thing," he finished sympathetically to Ethan. "So, I'm the one who should be sorry here, E. Not you."

Now it was Ethan's turn to roll his eyes at his boyfriend. "For fuck's sake, Benny! Let's just agree that it's _both_ our faults, then! Ok?" he quipped in a slightly annoyed, but light-hearted manner.

Benny smiled and nodded to his suggestion. He then leaned in real close to the seer as he ran a hand up Ethan's leg to his thigh seductively while grinning with that look again.

"But can you really blame me for wanting to get into your pants so badly, though? I mean, you are rather attractive and all. With your...adorable smile and that cute little laugh of yours. The way your eyes sparkle in the light like diamonds in the purest of light," flirted Benny, as his face grew closer to Ethan's until his lips were right near Ethan's ear.

Ethan's face flushed hotly at his boyfriend's seductive like teasing. Whenever Benny acted this way it just made it all that much harder to think properly. He really needed to hurry and sort out his thoughts about when he would be ready to finally do the deed with him because for _fuck's sake_ he wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take!

Benny grinned knowing what he was doing to him. He liked toying with Ethan like this. It always just seems to... _turn him on_ when he would see Ethan get so flustered with embarrassment from it, but GODDAMMIT! He just couldn't help himself! He wanted Ethan _so_ badly! At least, he could make the seer pay dearly for having to make him wait until the moment was right for them and Ethan finally gives the all clear for it.

"Not to mention..." whispered Benny into his ear in a low and sultry voice, getting lost in the moment as he wanted nothing more than to finish what they had started earlier. "That really hot ass of yours that _really_ gets me going every time I see it, knowing that its _all mine_." he finished, putting emphasis on a few of the words to make a point.

Ethan visibly shuddered at hearing Benny's sexy words being spoken to him like that with the feeling of his hot and lustrous breath being breathed into his ear while he said it. He jumped, startled by the sudden pressure he felt on his thigh when Benny had decided to give it a light, but firm squeeze.

Benny chuckled darkly (with his hand still resting on Ethan's thigh) at hearing a small yelp of surprise from his boyfriend when he did that, making Ethan's face go even redder.

"Benny! Stop it!" whined a flustered Ethan bashfully, but Benny wasn't backing down anytime soon. He gently nibbled at Ethan's earlobe, which caused the seer to squirm a bit from discomfort.

"Oh, come on, E! You _know_ you want this." he said flirtingly, taking a brief moment from nibbling on his earlobe to say it. He then went back to his seductive advances on the teen, yet again.

Ethan really did wanted to give in again at that moment, but held strong this time as he decided to shut down Benny's latest sexual advancement attempt towards getting him to have sex with him, by swiftly whacking the spellmaster in the chest causing him to stop his actions with an audible 'oofing' sound escaping his mouth from the impact. Ethan then moved away from him and stood up looking at him with a crossed expression on his face.

When he recovered, Benny reluctantly looked back up at the angry seer and gave an awkward laugh while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that, E. I guess I sort of lost it there again. Huh?" he admitted embarrassingly.

"Yeah, I bet you are." stated Ethan sarcastically, as he just stood there glaring at him with his arms crossed. He knew the spellmaster all too well, sadly.

Benny then got up from the floor himself to face the wrath that is Ethan. He stood there like a little child waiting for the harsh scolding from their parents, as he dared not look the somewhat ticked off seer in the eye. There was a bit of a silence in the room for a few seconds before Ethan finally spoke.

"Benny, we just talked about this. I'm not ready to go all the way with you, just not yet," stated Ethan firmly, tapping his foot at him.

Not saying a word, instead Benny just opted to go with the puppy dog look on the seer. He knew that it always got to the teen and would most likely cause him to cave in to forgiving him.

"Benny...don't you _dare_ give me that look!" warned Ethan sternly, trying not to give in to how darn cute he looked when he does them.

But the spellmaster kept doing it, ignoring his boyfriend's warning as he saw that he was on the verge of giving in to the look. He stuck his lower lip out as if pouting which really caused Ethan to struggle in remaining strong into not giving in.

They continued like this for a couple of seconds longer, until Ethan finally caved.

"Alright! You win, B! I forgive you!" grumbled Ethan loudly to his boyfriend, giving into his puppy dog eyes. He then smiled smugly at him, knowing that Benny knew how he just couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes.

Happy to hear his boyfriend forgives him, Benny put his arms around Ethan and yanked him more closer to him, grinning triumphantly. "You never could resist 'the look'. Huh, E?" he pointed out.

"Don't remind me," retorted Ethan flatly with an eye roll.

Benny leaned in for another kiss with his eyes closed this time, expecting his lips to meet with Ethan's, but instead they were met with something long and bony. Confused, Benny's eyes snapped open to see his lips pressed against Ethan's index finger, instead of his lips.

"I don't think so mister. Just because I forgave you doesn't mean there won't be any consequences, I'm afraid," explained Ethan smugly in a teasing manner, as he smirked.

Benny's arms immediately let go of Ethan's sides so that he could take a step back. "Seriously, E? You're going to _punish_ me for teasing you like that?" argued back Benny disbelievingly.

"Yup!" nodded Ethan confidently, popping the 'p'. "So, no more canoodling for awhile." stated Ethan firmly.

"Aww! But come on, E! You know I _live_ for canoodling with my favorite seer! It's just so... _hard_ not to whenever we're near each other! You can't do this to me! I _need_ my Ethie cuddles! They're what helps me get through the day!" complained Benny, like a little child.

Ethan knew how much Benny couldn't resist cuddling and kissing on a regular basis with him, which is why he thought it was the perfect punishment for the spellmaster.

He shook his head strongly. "Sorry, B! I don't care. You're just gonna have to find another way to get through the day without them, I suppose." shrugged Ethan, acting like he didn't care, but in truth he was _loving_ putting his boyfriend through this kind of hell. It's what he gets for torturing him with the tickling and for sexually harassing him earlier.

 _"Karma's a bitch, B."_ he thought smirking to himself.

"Aww!" moaned Benny pathetically, as he stomped his feet and swung his dangling arms side to side. He then crossed his arms with his lower lip puckered out.

"Fine!" he said, unhappily. "But for how long must I endure this punishment from own _boyfriend_?" asked Benny grumpily, putting emphasis on the word 'boyfriend' in a spiteful tone.

"Only until whenever I say so." answered Ethan causally with a hint of cockiness in is voice.

Benny's arms immediately fell then, as did his jaw. "What?! Oh, come on! That's not fair, babe!" he complained.

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly again. "Too bad. Looks like you're just gonna have to suck it up buttercup until further notice." he replied simply with a smile afterwards. He then walked over to the rather upset spellmaster.

"In all seriousness, I really am sorry for pushing you, E," Benny whispered before Ethan could say anything else. "It was...was really wrong. I shouldn't have pushed you and it was sort of creepy and inappropriate and—

"Benny, you know that's not true," Ethan interrupted.

"I'm sorry anyway," Benny insisted. "It was wrong."

Ethan giggled. "I can't blame you, B. I am sorry for being so...so indecisive."

"No, it's not your fault!" Benny reassured. "I'm really glad you told me, Ethan. Take your time, alright? I love you either way."

Ethan smiled. Benny rolled his eyes and added, "Even if you decided to punish me for it."

Ethan laughed. "I'm sure you'll get over it soon."

He paused, looking at Benny's cute smile.

"Until then..." he said, pausing for a brief moment to give him a peck on the check. "I'll just leave you with that for good measure, then." he finished smugly, but in a loving way. He then smiled at him.

As soon as Ethan's lips touched his cheek, Benny's frown instantly turned upside down into a big dopey grin. He felt butterflies in his stomach at the gesture as a warming sensation spread throughout his body. He stood there with a dazed and dreamy look on his face, immediately forgetting all his troubles and the harsh (in his mind, that is) punishment that his boyfriend had placed upon him. But hey! He's a big boy, now! He can handle it! Plus, once this was all over with you can bet he was gonna be doing some mad canoodling with his little seer boyfriend, too! To...you know...make for lost time. He mentally smiled at thought.

Ethan giggled seeing Benny's response to his little kiss on the cheek. "Now, how about we watch a movie or something?" he suggested, but then blushed when his tummy started to growl. "But first...how about we go grab something to eat, first?" he then inquired bashfully, with a hand placed over his hungry tummy.

Benny chuckled and slung an arm over Ethan's shoulders. "Sure, babe! Sounds good to me!" he replied, as he led him out the bedroom door to downstairs.

* * *

 _He can be so darn adorable sometimes. Wouldn't you agree?_

 _...WHAT?! I was so not acting like a little cry baby when he punished me! You take that back!...Pish! Whatever, man. What do you know,_ _ **anyways**_ _? It wasn't like you were actually there, anyway. So how would you know? ...and yeah! I am sticking out my tongue at you! GO CRY TO MAMA._

 _...um, moving on, now, heh! Like I said before, things have just gotten a bit more freakier, huh? And that's only just the beginning of it all. Trust me when I say it gets A LOT more worse from here on. You'll see ;)_

* * *

 **A/N - So, that's it for now guys and gals! :D**

 **Seems like Hannah's up to no good, once again. She's taking her breakup with her boyfriend from the last chapter very hard, huh? And it appears the small the bit of Bethan PDA isn't helping her mood, either. Lol! And what's up with that necklace of hers? Very strange...*strokes chin while in thought***

 **Poor Benny. He's having a real tough time in trying to be patient until Ethan's ready to take it to the next level, huh? Lol! And now he's be penalized by Ethan with no cuddle time until further notice for his actions. *giggles* :P Oh, well! Maybe next time, Benny! ;D Lol!**

 **Anyway, that's it from me for now! I'll now be handing things back over to TOBN! So, here you go, fanfic buddy! Take it away! :D**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all around in my next chapter, which is chapter 4! Peace! *holds two fingers up, giving you the peace sign* ;D**


	3. Villany Comes In Red

**a/n- wassup? it be tobn here with a brand new chapter for you all today!**

 **first of all! happy summer vacation! in canada, at least, heh. i am finally out of school so if i can combat depression and social outings, i guess you'll be seeing a bit more of me, heh.**

 **anyway, welcome to chapter 3! there's a lot to unload here, so i hope you're as ready as you'll ever be, heh :')**

 **shoutouts to...**

 **mbav fan66- i cannot believe i am writing a shoutout to you, but you are technically the first reviewer so on that technicality, thank u for reviewing dearest fanfic buddy :'))**

 **bennyweirlover17- ahh thank you! from the both of us! we can't wait to show you what we got in store for this story, heh ^-^**

 **guest- aww thank you! i'm glad to be back ('friends forever: chapter 10' is coming...coming eventually :')) )! and i am glad you're loving it mate — we're gonna do our best to keep it that way, heh. thank you for reviewing!**

 **allpinkkandyellow- your username reminded me of steven universe, heh. anyWAY thank you! you're amazing-er, mate ^-^**

 **alrighty! without further ado, let's get this show on the road :D**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav or its characters — just this wacky plot, heh.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate  
By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66  
_

 _Chapter 3: Villany Comes In Red_

* * *

 _Okay._

 _Like, let's get real here for a second._

 _I know y'all think this is a light-hearted, buddy comedy kind of story, where the heroes are two-dimensionally good guys and so are the villains. Above all of that, I know y'all think this is just a silly fairytale. A gimmick to get laughs._

 _But, like, my dudes and dudettes. While this is partly true because yes, I do crave attention, you haven't even heard what's about to happen next._

 _This is no silly fairytale._

 _This is legit, and you know why?_

 _...because the villain has a secret lair._

* * *

Hannah sat cross-legged in the middle of a back alleyway, which had walls lined up with trash bins and trash bags.

* * *

 _...okay, so I didn't say it was a particularly cool secret lair or anything, but it's a lair nonetheless._

 _...oh my goodness, FINE! It isn't a lair after all. But it is secret and it is secluded and no one knows what she's doing and isn't that what defines a secret lair?! Goodness, you kids are tough critics — are you guys the ones telling the story, or am I?_

 _...alright then! That's what I thought. And I— hey! I am the only one who can do the tongue thing! I— stop that! You know what, two can play that game!_

… _.HA! I bet you didn't like that, did you now? Figured as much, aha! Anyway! Now that I won, I am going to go back to telling my story._

 _Where was I?_

* * *

She sat in front of a small pot—one that resembled a cauldron; a relic from a failed attempt at a Halloween party—that was surrounded with a few...interesting items.

The head of a small frog.  
The urine of a snail.  
The wax from a candle almost down to the edge of its holder.  
Rosemary.  
Slightly burnt wood chips.  
Fluff from a pillow.  
The arms of a pocket watch.  
A lot more snail urine (which, from what Hannah read in the spellbook, is oddly popular in the wizarding world. Hannah didn't want to know).

As she placed the items in the cauldron and followed the instructions on how the candle—what was it called again? The Wax Statue of the Forbidden Kiss? No, the _Candle_ of the...of the _Cursed_ _Kiss_. That's it—worked was quite simple.

The person just had to say a simple spell and with one strike of a match, the candle's fire would be able to infuse an entire town with an indescribable feeling of _lust_ ; one that would draw to people together in a doomed kiss.

And Hannah loved the sound of _doomed_.

She loved the idea that she'd have the whole town under her finger as long as she had the candle and as long as it was still burning. She loved the idea that she could take everything away from the people of an ignorant town, and she loved the idea that she could do it _as easy as one, two..._

"Abracadabra," she whispered, dropping the final ingredient in the small pot and waving her hands over the bubbling liquid.

 _...three._

 _..._

Nothing happened. Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, "I guess wizards don't like appreciate stereotypical humour."

She read the Latin words off the open spellbook beside her and the amulet on her chest glowed red. An indescribable force of _power_ surged from her chest into her arms and out through the tips of her fingers. Her eyes widened as her vision blurred _red_ for a moment and she grinned, watching a trail of red magic swirl around the cauldron.

And _bam_!

When her vision cleared up, she coughed, wiping her hand to swat away the sudden presence of pink smoke above the pot. When the smoke dissipated, she grinned.

Because there was a pink candle, magically hovering above the cauldron. Hannah couldn't help but stare at it in _awe_ , before staring at her own hands.

She did this.

She had _magic_.

Visions of fairytales from her childhood danced in her mind, and her smile quickly faded.

 _'Isn't this what...the villain does?'_

Suddenly, the amulet flashed red, almost as if it were _angry_ at her for thinking that.

Her vision blurred with red once again.

"If I can't have love in this god-forsaken town, then nobody should!"

Hannah grinned evilly and quickly grabbed the candle out of the air. She put it down and hastily patted her sweater pockets down, desperate to find the match box she grabbed— _ah_ , there it was!

She fumbled with the box before getting a firm grasp on it. She struck the match quickly and a small flame flickered to life. She set it to the candle wick and the flame turned a lighter shade of pink.

A small circle of pink dust circled the flame, and Hannah watched as it grew in size, until the pink dust surrounded her. She stuck her hand in the circle and giggled as she felt it sprinkle on her hand. She did her best to cup as much as she could in her hand and threw it against the wall.

Her smile grew as she saw the dust scatter up the wall and spread.

She quickly stuffed the empty cauldron into her backpack and ran out of the alley, turning left when she reached the sidewalk. Hannah bolted towards the park, candle still safely burning in her hand and leaving a trail of pink dust behind her.

She reached the park and quickly hid behind a bush upon hearing the giggles of a young couple heading towards a nearby bench. She grinned, watching them feed each other scoops of ice cream and laughing.

They seemed happy.

So... _in love_.

' _Well we'll see about that_ ,' Hannah thought wickedly, bringing the candle near her nose and watching pink dust accumulate at the top. She directed the fumes towards the couple and it shot through the bush and circled the bench.

It started off slowly, Hannah noticed. The man set the ice cream cup down and his hand went on the girl's thigh. She blushed, but Hannah saw that the pink dust was closing in on them and she ran a hand through his hair. She could practically see the dude's boner from where she was; _pathetic_.

The boy's eyes fluttered with an indescribable lust and Hannah grinned as he desperately pressed the girl's lips against his.

Hannah grinned when the two slump against each other not too long after, _fast asleep_.

She laughed, quickly running up to the couple with the pink fumes from the candle trailing behind her. She poked the girl's arm and when there was no response, Hannah grinned widely.

The pink fumes were spreading across the park, and Hannah watched as the _love_ surrounding her in the park intensified; couples were inching closer, and hands were touching hands, and—

Hannah grinned, because this wasn't love: it was _lust_.

The once frivolous public displays of affection were now victories; with each kiss, a person fell onto the ground until the whole park was littered with sleeping bodies.

Hannah smiled because _this was only the beginning_.

Thoughts swam in her head and she pressed the candle closer to her chest, when the amulet glowed a mischievous-looking flash of red.

She grinned — say, what could Ethan and Benny be up to right now?

Her laugh rang in the ears of sleeping bodies, and it intensified when she realized no one could hear her.

* * *

 _Yeah. You're totally right. She went full on psycho and it's creepy and it's sort of nuts._

 _But her evil reign doesn't stop. Ohhh, no. It's actually far from over; Hannah wasn't hellbent on starting a riot, but a movement._

 _Yeah. In her mind, she was only beginning._

 _...but we can move away from that for a while! You wanna know about what my favourite person is up to right now, don't you? Yeahhh, I can tell by the look in your eyes that you guys are TOTALLY interested in hearing about my dear ol' Ethie-kins._

 _...wow, okay. Well jokes on you, 'cause I'm going to tell you anyway._

* * *

Ethan was lying down on his bed, staring at his ceiling as quiet voices buzzed from his TV. He wasn't paying much attention to the show—he has been scrolling on Tumblr for about an hour now—and instead sighed, thinking about how much time passed by since he last saw Benny.

Yes, it sounded clingy. He was aware of that. But as much as Ethan enjoyed the santicity of being alone, he found himself _missing_ Benny. He was off doing some errand for his grandma, and he wasn't going to be home until later in the evening, and _dammit_ Ethan didn't realize how much he missed his boyfriend.

Maybe it was his fault that they were suddenly so separated. Which is a stupid thought because yeah, Benny _did_ have things to do—in fact, he knew Benny's grandma got mad at Benny for not doing that errand—but he also knew that Benny has been "laying low" nowadays.

He was thankful that Benny was so understanding. In fact, it was one of his favourite traits about Benny that he loved so much. However, he knew that Benny was good at suppressing his own feelings for the sake of Ethan's. And even if it didn't seem like Benny was that kind of person—he was one of the most outgoing and open people he knew—Ethan knew that Benny didn't like hurting other people, even if it meant he was hurting himself.

Ethan sighed once more, this time longer and a bit sadder.

Benny and Ethan— _Bethan_ , Ethan remembered with a small smile—have been a thing for quite some time now. And Ethan definitely knew that the only reason why he wasn't taking anything to the next level was because he was _scared_.

He was scared that once it happened, _Benny would leave_. That once high school ended, _Benny would leave_. That once Ethan gave his heart and his _everything_ to Benny, he would watch Benny pack all his bags and _leave_.

It made his heart race, just the mere idea of it. It sent shivers down his spine because _Benny was his life_. He realized it was very naive and it was very illogical to think that way, but he couldn't help but fall into all the clichés he swore he'd never fall into. Because if Benny to ever leave him...

Ethan closed his eyes, trying to focus on what the person on the TV was saying instead. Sure, the orange cartoon dog on the TV show wasn't going to help him solve his trust issues, but maybe the orange cartoon dog was _happy and carefree_ , so dammit, Ethan could bask in that feeling for awhile.

His phone buzzed on his bedside table, and he rolled over to see that Benny had sent him a text post on Instagram. He rolled his eyes and smiled, opening up the message.

It was a video of a small pug, running around in a backyard. Ethan giggled.

 _'im supposed to be getting herbs for grandma rn, but i got distracted and found this and thought it'd make u laugh because it sent me in hysterics lol'_

Another message popped up before Ethan could respond.

 _'like i dunno why i find it so funny, but like...it's just running aimlessly. and i can relate. like same, doggo, run faster you'll catch the thing ur chasing even if its not there'_

Ethan wasn't sure why that text—a very Benny-esque text—didn't seem as funny as it should be. He shook the thought out of his mind and continued to read at the final text that popped up on his screen.

 _'anyway point is that when we move in together, we're not stepping into our home without a pug. ok? ok :P'_

 _When._

 _Our._

 _Home._

Ethan blinked; he certainly didn't expect it to get so serious in mere seconds.

He thought about everything Benny was saying — Benny expected a _future_. With _him_ out of all people.

The thought never crossed Ethan's mind, but maybe he was Benny's life too.

' _Let's do it :)'_ Ethan replied back, and turned off the phone, pressing it to his chest. He smiled.

* * *

 _Ah...little did I know, he wasn't talking about the dog, if you catch my drift._

 _...yes, Timmy, that was a wink. Geez._

 _So now this is where the story picks up. If you haven't already guessed it, my dearest Ethie-kins has agreed to take our relationship to the next level! Which is, in video game terms, a level-up indeed. And— hey, no, I am not a geek! I just happen to like geeky things! If you can't already tell, I am a very cool person._

 _Now this isn't to say I am a very smart person._

 _What happens next is totally my fault. Well, I'm not gonna blame myself entirely, but dammit it was a very big inconvenience and I sort of hate myself for it. It just...ugh, it really grinds my gears when I think about it. This all could've ended much quicker if it wasn't for this moment._

 _Honestly, the moral is that nothing can be simple._

 _Not in Whitechapel, at least._

* * *

"Ugh, _fuck me_ …," Benny muttered, pulling the strap of his satchel further up his shoulder to stop it from slipping " _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me_ …"

If Ethan was here, Benny thought, he would probably say something sarcastic like "that's an odd request" or "it's a bit too early for that, don't you think?" and the thought made Benny smile, but it certainly didn't make him _happy_.

Because he wasn't happy.

He was _late_.

He had spent so much time finishing the errands for his grandma (and encountering another rogue wizard who _apparently_ wanted those herbs as much as Benny did) ( _and_ calling the police because of all the people lying down in the park that were _apparently_ sleeping) that he ended up sleeping in about an hour after his alarm clock.

And he had a math test today.

Scratch that, he had a math test _and_ a history test, and after his math test—the test that would take him approximately fifty minutes, leaving him with twenty minutes to spare—he was supposed to start studying for his history test.

Now he only had forty minutes to finish his test.

He kept muttering curses under his breath, slamming the school doors open and bolting through the empty hall to his locker on the second floor. He stuffed everything in his locker and flimsily grabbed his textbooks, before running back downstairs to head to his math class.

Benny was about to turn a corner into the hall where his class was when he saw something _weird_ at the other end of the hall.

It was _Hannah_ , looking around with her holding a knapsack and an item tucked loosely under her sweater. She was wearing a red necklace — a rather bright one; one that seemed like it was _flashing_.

Benny's mind then went back to the item underneath Hannah's sweater. Whatever it was, Benny noticed that there were _fumes_ coming out of it.

Ethan immediately came to mind, and Benny gulped — he could _not_ have that kind of problem right now.

He squeezed his eyes shut—as if that was going to erase the rather risque thought and hide the blush on his cheeks at the same time—and when he opened them again, Hannah was disappearing down the basement staircase.

Benny looked to his left to see his math class down the hall, and for a split second, he was thinking about ignoring what he just saw and leaving.

He, of course, was never one to make split-second decisions.

So he continued to run down the hall and down the basement stairs, watching the light slowly disappear. He pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight so he could see. His hand subconsciously went on the strap of his satchel where his spellbook was in.

As he walked through the dark basement, he noticed a red light coming from the bottom of a seemingly abandoned room. He could hear faint whispers through the crack of the door, and slowly walked towards it.

He knelt on the ground and leaned his ear softly against the surface of the wooden door, and he heard Hannah's voice.

"Stupid Be...I should be the one who...no one will love ever again...if I can't have it, why should…"

Her words were cut off and Benny couldn't make out what the complete sentences were. He inwardly groaned, pressing against the door even more before—

The door swung open, and Benny landed straight on his face with a loud "thud!". When he looked up, he saw Hannah's wide eyes staring down at him.

He scrambled to his feet, brushing himself off and smiling sheepishly.

"H-Hannah!" he stammered. "I-I...God, I bet you think, um...well I was just, ya know... _hanging out_ in...in the basement, apparently. It's just that I saw you here, and I just wanted to...to…"

Benny wanted to shoot himself in the foot. Maybe that'd be more painful than whatever the hell he was saying.

Hannah did nothing but smile.

Benny blinked, before raising his hands up in the air and turning around, ready to bolt right out.

"Yeah, you know what?" His voice went high and squeaky. "Nope. This just _screams_ nope. Red light, evil smile, weird amulet thing — all of that equals _nope_. Nope, nope, nope, nop—"

A trail of red magic slammed the door shut. Benny yelped, jumping back in surprise. He slowly turned around, hands still up in the air, and saw Hannah's hand was extended forward.

"N-Nope," he stuttered.

' _Did Hannah always have powers_?' Benny thought as he slowly backed up against the door. A hand flew behind him to grab the handle, desperately trying to break it open.

It didn't work.

"Surprised, Weir?" she purred, slowly walking towards him. Benny grimaced; oh, if only backing up against the wall hard enough could allow the flimsy thing to _break_ …

"I bet you're wondering where I got _this_." She lifted her hands and red magic fizzled out of them, floating lazily above her palms. Benny's eyes widened.

"Pretty, aren't they?" she asked, twirling around with red dust circling around her. "Well _they_ gave it to me. And _they're_ what's going to win me a _victory_."

Benny saw the amulet on her chest flash _red_. He gulped.

"H-Hannah," he stammered, "this isn't you. This _can't_ be you, _this isn't you_."

"Isn't it?" Her voice was low; _sharp_ , even. "This is who I _am_. This is who I want to be. It started with measly couples in a park but soon it'll _spread_. The fire will _rage on_ and it'll _spread_. Whitechapel will be nothing but a _forest fire gone wrong_."

She slammed her arm back and Benny watched as the candle floated in the air. The fire was still burning, and when Benny inhaled the fumes, it made him feel _dizzy_.

Images of Ethan popped in his mind.

"Ah, not yet." Hannah drew the candle away from his face, wagging her index finger slowly. "I want to save you for _later_."

"The park," Benny managed to say. "You...were you behind all those people who were sleeping?"

Hannah laughed darkly. "Funny. All those sleeping bodies all fell at the same time. All it took was a little..." The candle floated away from Benny and back onto the table. It finally clicked in Benny's mind.

"Kiss," she finished.

Benny tried not to scream.

"Y-You'll never get away with this," Benny gritted out. "Whatever your freaky scented candle is doing to people in Whitechapel — my friends are going to stop you. You're not going to win."

Hannah cupped her hand around Benny's chin.

"Oh, sweetie," she said, lifting his chin up a little. "I already have."

Before Benny could open his mouth, Hannah used her free hand to slam a force of dark magic into Benny's chest. He screamed, falling to the ground before his vision faded to black.

* * *

When Benny came to, his head was pounding and his vision was a bit blurry. He blinked widely, and opened his mouth to say something, but the words came out slurred and mumbled.

It seemed to catch Hannah's attention, and she turned around, facing away from the candle.

"Finally awake, huh?" She smiled. "I guess I underestimated the power of this lil' thing, heh?"

Hannah laughed, and Benny wanted to curse at her, but his brain was still pounding against his skull and his vision was barely clearing up.

"Yooouu…" Benny slurred. He shook his head, still delirious. Hannah smiled smugly.

"I did quite a number on you, didn't I?" She giggled. "No bother. It's not like you're going to be saying anything special anyway."

Benny frowned. "Whaatt…" He cleared his throat, trying to speak. "What d-do...do you mean?"

"A sworn to secrecy spell," Hannah hummed. "I'll be honest, knocking you out was an action out of panic, but this amulet really knows how to help a girl out!"

Benny looked at her, confused. She smiled wider than the Cheshire cat.

"You won't be able to tell anyone about this little meeting or anything to do with my plan," she explained. "Not even your magic can undo this."

She lazily lifted her hand, and the red magic that came out mimicked sewing Benny's mouth shut, inches away from his face. Benny looked at her, mortified, and the whole room spun.

Benny squeezed his eyes shut, and Hannah's laugh echoed in his head.

" _Until next time, Benny_ ," Hannah's voice rang in his ears. " _Hope your little boyfriend finds your bedtime story funny — because you're next._ "

The door swung open behind Benny and he fell back, his head crashing onto the ground again. He groaned loudly, pushing himself off the ground. He could feel something sticky at the back of his head— _blood_?—but he ignored it, stumbling across the basement to the staircase.

Hannah's laugh was louder than ever.

He managed to get himself up the stairs. When he got to the top, a loud bell rang in his ears and his hands flew to his ears. The ringing mixed with the small concussion he was having was _not_ helpful.

Students flooded into the halls, rushing to their next class. Benny caught a glimpse of a blur that looked like Ethan, walking out of the hall that led to his math class.

"Ethan!" he managed to say, limply walking towards him. Ethan turned around and his eyes widened at Benny, whose hair was a mess and his walk was even worse.

"Benny?" he asked, slowly walking up towards him. "Jesus Christ, Benny, where were you? You weren't answering my calls and— _woah_!"

Benny stumbled into Ethan's arms, and Ethan's eyes held _fear_.

Because Benny looked like he just got run over and his hair was everywhere and _he couldn't even see straight, let alone think straight._

"Are you okay?" Ethan lifted Benny's head, and Benny, try as he might, was not able to respond.

Worried, Ethan's hand went to Benny's hair when he felt something _sticky_.

Blood.

"We're getting you the nurse's office," Ethan mumbled, and swung Benny's arm over his shoulder. Benny tried to mumble something—it was _Hannah_ who did this to him, _Hannah_ was after him, _Hannah_ was after _Whitechapel_ —but he couldn't find the words.

He blamed it on the lack of consciousness for now as Ethan carried him through the halls and to the nurse's office.

* * *

The nurse said it was nothing too major. Benny had a cut on his head from falling on it too hard—Benny, of course, went for the clumsy excuse because he could physically not say anything else—the nurse found a bruise on his stomach—"Stairs are pretty much hammers," he had joked—and he was suffering from a bit of a concussion. But other than being sent home early, the nurse claimed it wasn't much of a big deal.

Ethan, of course, thought differently, and opted to at least stay with Benny until his grandma picked him up.

"Can you tell me what happened, if you remember?" Ethan asked. "No offence, of course—it's not like I don't trust you or anything—but I honestly don't buy the whole 'I was looking at the posters for the church retreat and fell down the stairs' excuse."

Benny sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hannah is planning on unleashing a deadly scented candle in Whitechapel and the fumes make you all weird and lustful and stuff and I think once you kiss someone you fall asleep forever and it's freaky and it's scary because we could be next, Ethan! You have to help me! We have to save Whitechapel! _We have to save each other_!" Benny dramatically said.

Except, of course, he didn't say it.

Instead he gasped out _air_ , and it felt as if his tongue was too big for his own mouth. He closed his mouth and tried again, but it ended up as a garbled mess.

"Um, B?" Ethan asked. "Are...are you okay?"

"H—" Benny's mouth felt as if it was sewn shut. He sighed, giving up — the spell was a lot stronger than Benny thought, which meant Hannah was a lot stronger than he gave her credit for.

"Fine," he managed to say. "I...I really am interested in that church retreat. Could be, um, a fun experience and stuff! I promise that's what happened. It's not too big of a deal — I am just a clumsy oaf, you know."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Ethan nodded slowly. Benny knew that look — Ethan wasn't entirely convinced. Luckily, Ethan didn't seem to keen on arguing back, and looked as if he had bigger things to talk about.

"I'll take your word for it then," Ethan said with a small smile. Benny inwardly sighed in relief. "Though, I do have some big news that I think you're going to like!"

Benny's eyes lit up. "Ooh, spill all the juicy details!"

"Well, I've been thinking about it all afternoon yesterday and all morning today," Ethan started, "and I finally decided that I want to go all the way!"

Benny frowned. "Pardon?"

"Our relationship!" Ethan gently grabbed Benny by the arms and slowly picked him up. "I know I have been so indecisive lately but I gave it some thought and I think I'm ready to get to the next step."

"Ethan, that's...that's great!" Benny broke into a wide smile. "I may be slightly concussed, but that doesn't mean I am not proud of you! I love you so much! And— oh, I should probably ask if you're sure about all of this. So...are you sure about all of this?"

"Positive!" Ethan giggled, slowly leading Benny to a wall. His smile turned into something more _smug_. "And because the nurse is out and because I am definitely going home with you today, how about we forget about waiting and make up for... _lost time_."

Benny blushed at Ethan's flirtatious response and moved towards Ethan for the kiss he was clearly offering before—

 _"All it took was one little…_

... _kiss_."

Benny yelped, and he pushed Ethan off him instinctively. Ethan stumbled back, and Benny's heart began to race.

 _'Holy crap, holy crap, holy—'_

"Um, what was that?" Ethan said, a bit surprised. Benny's eyes widened.

"Nothing!" he blurted out. He coughed. "I, um...my head."

"Your...head?"

"It hurts," Benny said. He pretended to wince, his hands flying to the side of his head. " _Ooh_ , it stings."

"Do you want me to grab the nurse?" Ethan asked, worried.

"No, it's all good!" Benny said. "Head's sort of messy right now, which is probably why...you know."

Benny coughed. "Anyway, I am sorry. That's, um, what I meant to say."

"You know it's all good," Ethan said smoothly, slowly walking towards Benny. "Though, you could totally make it up for me…"

Mortified, Benny suddenly whipped out his phone with a force strong enough that it sent Ethan stumbling back again in surprise.

"Phone!" he blurted out. "I...my phone. Totally, um, buzzed. That's my grandma. She said— oh look at that, she said she's here, so I'm just going to...go here. Go to her, I mean. Where 'here' is. Yeah."

"Um, okay?" Benny's heart broke at Ethan's slightly hurt expression. "Do you want me to go home with you? Because I can totally skip history class to take care of you."

"Nah, s'all good, E!" His voice was so high-pitched it could've broken glass. "I have, like, errands. More errands. For, um, for my grandma. Of course."

"Right." Ethan crossed his arms with a small frown. "I'll...I'll guess I'll see you later then."

Benny went towards Ethan, and Ethan almost took it for a goodbye kiss.

Benny hugged him instead, and he could almost feel Ethan's heart break.

"Good luck on that history test!" he said as he stumbled out the door. "Make sure to tell me everything about it!"

"You know me!" Ethan called out, a little sadder than before.

As Benny walked out of the school, he was certain his heart was breaking too.

* * *

 _Yup. I am a total freakin' idiot._

* * *

 **a/n- ugh reading this over, this was such a fun chapter to write :'))**

 **anyway! i hope you enjoyed it mates! drop a review if you liked it if you like, and my fanfic buddy will slide you over to the next chapter in a jiffy ^-^**

 _ **cadw ymlaen (welsh)**_


	4. Bethan Breakdown

**A/N- Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66!**

 **So, how's the story going for yah, so far? Good? Bad? Or maybe just eh? *shrugs***

 **Yup! That's right folks! Hannah Price has officially lost her marbles! Lol! She's out to seek revenge against love! Which uh...I'm not entire sure how that's even possible considering it's an...emotion? *makes unsure face, but then just shrugs if off* Oh, well! I guess in the world of MBAV, anything is possible! Am I right?! :D**

 **So, not only does this mysterious amulet cause Hannah to lose it, but it also grants her magical powers, as well?! I have to say, this a LOT more worse of a situation than the evil Hannah copy! Like, at least with her they didn't have to worry about her having magical powers. But now...sheesh! They're gonna have their hands full in defeating her now. Especially, considering this time around it's the real Hannah causing all the chaos and not some fake copy of her! Lol!**

 **Alrighty, then guys and gals! I'll just be shutting on up now, so that you can all enjoy the latest chapter! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate  
By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_

 _Chapter 4: Bethan Breakdown_

* * *

 _I hated myself for lying to E like that, but I had to. To protect him from Hannah's cruel spell._

 _Needless, to say though, I wasn't taking it very lightly, either. I was PISSED at Hannah for what she's done._

 _...Sorry. Heh-heh. My bad for the little slip up with the curse word there, guys._

 _...Swear jar? What swear jar?...I am not putting a dollar in the swear jar, Ralphy! There's not even one here!...Forget it! You just want my money, Ralphy! You little con artist, you. Maybe you and Ethan's little sister, Jane, should hook up or something because you two would be PERFECT for each other._

 _...I heard that! Aren't you going to do something, Ralphy's mom? He just swore at me!_

 _...Point taken, Ralphy's mom. I was the one who swore first. Also...you're really scary and big and I really don't feel like dying today, either._

 _...So, back to what I was saying! Needless, to say I wasn't very happy with the situation I was in the entire time. Especially, when a certain person was making it_ _ **really**_ _difficult for me, too. And I'm not talking about Hannah. Though she was the main reason why I was so ticked, but the person I'm talking about was my very own boyfriend. As he had now turned the tables on me._

* * *

The next day, Benny had manage to sneak to school without Ethan to avoid anymore close calls with their lips meeting each other by going in early. Needless to say, the spellmaster wasn't too thrilled about it. He hated getting up earlier than necessary, but he knew that if he waited for Ethan like he normally would on their way to school than surely they would wind up kissing again like they always do to wish each other a good day at school and that they'll miss one another in the classes they don't have together.

He quickly went to his locker and rummaged around in it for the books and supplies he needed. He had to hurry because he knew that soon Ethan would be coming any minute now, after realizing he didn't wait for him this morning.

As he was busy hurrying, a cocky and smug female voice spoke up from behind him. "My! Aren't we in a hurry." they said in a fake innocent tone.

Benny gritted his teeth in anger as he spun around on his heels to face the person speaking, who stood there batting their eyelashes with a sweet and innocent expression on their face. The cheerful smile they gave him then melted into more of a smirk than a smile.

"Trying to avoid a _certain someone_ , I presume?" she said smugly.

"Shut it, Hannah! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to be avoiding Ethan like this, just to make sure he doesn't fall under your sick little love spell that you casted on the entire town!" snapped Benny spitefully at her, but all she did was just grin at him pleasantly.

"And poor wittle Bwenny. Who can't tell a soul about it, either," mocked Hannah back teasingly to him in a baby voice, as she started laughing afterwards at him. She went to go pinch his cheeks like old people sometimes do to little kids, but he quickly swatted her hand away as he glared at her. Hannah just continued to laugh in his face, though.

Benny so badly wanted to just blast her to kingdom come for her insult towards him, but didn't. There was too many people around for him to use his magic right now and also, for some strange reason he had this weird feeling that something was seriously off with her. His gaze then slightly went down to the heart shaped necklace that she was wearing, as he remembered it glowing when he had found Hannah in the basement, yesterday. Whatever was up with Hannah he knew that, that necklace must have something to do with it.

"Why are you doing this, Hannah?" asked Benny.

Hannah only shrugged. "Because! Haven't you heard my dear, Benjamin?" she said casually, leaning in a little bit closer to him now. "Love is _so_ overrated." she purred evilly, as she whispered it to him softly with a wicked grin plastered onto her face

Benny stood there with wide eyes, as he just stared ahead. Hannah giggled before putting on the sweet and innocent act once again.

"Anyway, I better go, now! It was nice talking to ya! I'm really glad we had this little chat together, Benny!" she chirped happily with a big smile on his face. "Toodles!" she added before waving bye and turning around to walk away.

Benny stood there seething as he watched her walk away. Furious, he decided to turn around and to finish what he was doing. When he shut his locker door with a bit of a slam he was surprised to find a happy and smiling Ethan standing there. He jumped a little after seeing his boyfriend there, which had caught him off guard. He wasn't expecting him to already be here, so soon. He hoped he had at least a little bit more time to make it to class first, but thanks to that little _chat_ with Hannah just moments ago he supposed he blew it.

' _She probably knew he was coming and planned for this to happen.'_ thought Benny bitterly, as he cursed himself for even falling for her little trick.

"H-hey, there...E! Nice...to see you this fine morning. Eh?" replied Benny a bit nervously, while letting out a small awkward laugh.

Ethan's bright smile then fell as it turned to more of a confused expression instead, at why his boyfriend seemed so nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah. I guess it is." responded Ethan, a bit skeptical as he raised a curious brow at the taller teen.

"Anyway..." started Ethan slowly before getting to what he wanted to say next. "Where were you this morning?! I waited for like ten minutes for you this morning!" scolded Ethan as he punched Benny in the arm.

Benny winced as he rubbed his arm. "Come on, E! Ten minutes isn't that long of a wait. I think you may be over exaggerating a bit, here." he commented, trying to defend his case.

Ethan crossed his arms and then rolled his eyes at him, knowing that he was right.

"Maybe so." he grumpily admitted before throwing his hands up in the air and getting defensive again. "But you still could've at least called or texted me first, saying that you were heading to school early! The only way I found out and was able to make it here on time still was because I called the house phone and your Grandma had told me that you had already left!" stated Ethan frustratingly to the spellmaster.

Benny gave him perplexed look for a second. "Why didn't you just try my cell?" he asked stupidly.

"I did!" answered Ethan loudly in an obvious tone. "Like five times!"

Benny flinched when he said that. He had forgotten that he had put his phone on silent earlier because he didn't have a good enough excuse yet as to why he's headed to school early without Ethan. Although, he's still yet to of come up with one now. Coming up with good enough lies, er... _excuses_ to tell people takes time, dammit!

Then he remembered how he missed that math test, yesterday after his little run in with ' _Crazy Hannah_ '. "Sorry, about that E." blushed Benny suddenly, as he ducked his head slightly and rubbed the back of it with an embarrassed look on his face. "I guess, I uh...forgot I had it on silent." he confessed modestly, but also shyly, as well, as he tried to make it sound believable.

"Why did you put it on silent? You never put your phone on silent, Benny." asked Ethan curiously while sounding a bit suspicious, too.

"Because um..." stalled Benny nervously, as he tried to come up with something good to say. "The test! Yeah! The math test!" he blurted out suddenly, remembering about using the math test he missed yesterday as an excuse for him ditching his boyfriend this morning. "I was up late last night trying to study for the makeup test that I had to do early this morning before school started. So, I turned my phone off the moment I started studying so that way I wouldn't be disturbed or wind up getting distracted. I guess when I finally went to bed I just sort a...forgot that I had never turned the ringer back on again. Until now that is." he explained, trying to make it believable. He then reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and pretended to be switching his phone from silent mode back to the ringer, again. He let out a small awkward laugh, as well.

' _Please, believe me! Please, believe me! Please!'_ thought Benny over and over again repeatedly in his head, as he was desperately hoping that Ethan would believe his lie.

"What about the history test you also missed yesterday, too?" asked Ethan curiously.

"That one I'll be...making up after school today." he answered calmly, giving Ethan a somewhat convincing smile.

Ethan glared at him skeptically at first, but then gave in. Deciding to believe him, even if he did seem a bit off, right now. Ethan figured that maybe he was still suffering from that bump on the head from yesterday, after falling down the stairs.

Ethan let out a small sigh and then looked back up at Benny with a smile. "Alrighty, then! Just...next time, make sure to let me know ahead of time that you're heading to school early, B. That way I'm not wasting my time standing around waiting on you." he said sweetly to the spellmaster, while chuckling at the end.

Benny smiled genuinely at him this time. "Sure, E!" he replied happily. On the inside though, Benny was relieved that he had bought it.

Ethan then frowned at his boyfriend. "It's a bummer that you have to stay after school though to take the history test you missed." he stated glumly.

"Oh? Why?" wondered Benny curiously.

"Because I was really hoping that maybe we'd get to spend a bit of quality time together after school today." answered Ethan a bit bashfully with a blush. "So, we can...you know... _do_ stuff while my parents will both be gone later this evening. Which means...I'll have the whole house _all_ to myself for awhile." he then stated suggestively with a cocky grin on his face while speaking in a flirty kind a manner, while drawing imaginary circles on Benny's chest with his finger. "Until about 7:30, that is." he added nonchalantly with a shrug, afterwards.

Benny's cheeks flushed a reddish color hearing Ethan say that. "W-what do you mean? W-where will Mr. and Mrs. M be at, then?" asked Benny flustered, with his face still red.

Ethan giggled at Benny's reaction. "Mom is chaperoning this little dance at Jane's school this evening, that Jane's going to. It won't be over until about 7:30pm and Dad's having to work late, today. Which means no Sarah to babysit and it'll just be little old me alone in that _great_ - _big_ - _house_ of mine." he explained, giving him a flirtatious wink with a smirk.

Hot damn! Did that ever sound good to him! Benny so wanted to be there! It was hard ever getting the place all to themselves, for once. Either Mr. or Mrs. Morgan would be there or Sarah was if Jane was going to be home that night while their gone. He suppose they did have a bit of alone time at his place whenever his grandma wasn't around, but he really didn't trust doing things like _that_ at his house when she wasn't around. For all he knew, she could've spelled his room with some sort of...spying spell or something, that would allow her to check in and see what he was up to! Benny mentally cringed at the thought of that. The thought of her catching them in the act? No way was he taking that risk! He'd be grounded for a MONTH if she ever found out he was having sex in _her_ house, behind her back without notice!

Ethan leaned in closer to Benny's face, smirking. "Maybe if you...finish a bit early then we can still...'hang out,' then at my place?" he said smoothly in a sultry tone, as he moved in for a kiss.

Right before Ethan's lips could touch his, Benny panicked and dashed to the side of Ethan while pointing behind him somewhere while blurting out, "Oh, look! Is that Sarah I see over there?!"

Ethan stood there completely mystified and confused for a second at what just happened, as he blinked a few times before turning to look in the general direction he was pointing at. Only to find that there was no Sarah where he had indicated her to be.

"Uh...sorry, E. I thought it was her, but uh...it must've been someone else who just looked like her. My bad." apologized Benny with a small 'forgive me' smile.

Ethan gave him this annoyed and confused look for a minute before letting it go.

"Well, it's almost time to get to class anyways, B. So..." trailed Ethan happily, now smiling at him. "How about a quick goodbye kiss for your boyfriend then?" he suggested innocently.

"Goodbye kiss? Babe, we have the same first class together. Remember?" pointed out Benny jokingly to Ethan, as he chuckled.

Ethan rolled his. "Fine. Then a 'see ya later' kiss, then!" he corrected sarcastically, but then smiled at him.

As he went in for a kiss (for the second time), the bell rang. Feeling nervous and hearing the bell, Benny quickly jumped on the opportunity to take advantage of it and use it as his scapegoat to get out of yet another kissing attempt from Ethan.

"Oh, no! That's the bell! We uh...better get to class, E! We don't want to be late for math class! Now, do we?!" stated Benny quickly, a bit uneasily.

Ethan unpuckered his lips for the expecting kiss and frowned at the wizard. "Yeah. Ok, B. Whatever you say." he said glumly, feeling a bit hurt about Benny seemingly not wanting to kiss him all of a sudden. He was starting to get the impression that maybe Benny was trying to avoid him for some reason. But why, though?

Benny gave a big wide smile at his reply. "Great! Then let's get going! Shall we?!" he said, taking off in a hurry towards class and leaving Ethan to follow.

Ethan sighed and slowly trudged along behind his boyfriend, who was already out of sight.

* * *

 _See what I mean?! Ethan may not look it, but he's little_ _ **minx**_ _when he wants to be! You try saying no to that! And let me tell you...it's not easy with that sweet and adorable face of his, either!_

 _Needless to say, I felt like crap for what happened that morning. I really did wanted to kiss him! As you know, it's very hard for me to keep my_ _ **lips**_ _off of him. Hehehe!_

 _...It is not gross! You'll be wanting to suck face with your girlfriend or boyfriend all the time, too when you get older! So, get over it!_

 _So, yeah. There was only one thing on my mind for the rest of that day and it wasn't Ethan. Well, ok maybe Ethan_ _ **was**_ _on my mind, but not like you think. In fact, it was more how I had been disappointing him lately and how worried I was about him eventually succumbing to Hannah's spell. A guy like me can only hold out for so long against someone as perfect as, E! Eventually, I'll have no choice, but to break and given in to what we all call teenage hormones and peer pressure! It's no wonder I didn't have an acne outbreak all over my face from all the stress I was under, then!_

* * *

For the rest of the day, Benny couldn't focus on a single thing. During second period his mind raced with what to do, now. Not to mention how bad he felt about lying to Ethan like that. Not just once, but _multiple_ times already!

' _GOD! I hate Hannah Price so much, right now!'_ he thought bitterly, as he anxiously tapped his pencil against his notebook and bounced his knee out of nerves. _'Out of all the times for her to go...NUTS! She just HAD to choose now! Right when me and E are at a crucial point in our relationship!'_ he fumed angrily in his head _._

' _That no good 'little miss perfect' has NO idea how long I've waited for Ethan to give the all clear, since we started dating, for us to take our relationship to the next level!'_ thought Benny, as he mocked her spitefully with a scowl.

'T _here has to be away to tell them of what's going on in town!'_ thought Benny determinedly, as he slammed his fist down on the desk without thinking. The teacher heard the loud noise that his fist had made when angrily colliding with his desk and was quick to scold him for his disruptive action, too. Embarrassed, Benny quickly ducked his head down low and blushed while mumbling a quiet "sorry" her way.

Once the embarrassing moment had passed, he quickly got back to thinking up ways to warn the others about pyscho Hannah. He thought about maybe taking her on himself, but...with that amulet of hers, he had no idea what kind of magic he was going up against. It was powerful, whatever it was and he knew that he didn't stand a chance against it all on his own, either. Not with his current level of magic skills, anyway. He even still had the nasty bruise on his chest to prove it, too after she had used it to practically blast him into tomorrow.

While sitting there thinking, a brilliant idea soon popped into his head. ' _I've got it!'_ he exclaimed inside his head. ' _If I can't_ _ **tell**_ _them what's going on, then maybe I can_ _ **write**_ _it, instead!'_ he thought ideally to himself with pride.

Happy with the idea, Benny immediately started to write down his words in his notebook about Hannah's evil plan. The only problem was...like before when he tried to verbally tell Ethan about it yesterday (only for it to wind up coming out all incoherently, instead) the same thing seemed to be happening _again_! Everything he wrote down was nothing, but a jumbled mess of letters and words that made no sense at all!

"Ugh!" he sighed out in aggravation, as he gave up and threw his head back while slouching in his chair.

' _Of course, the spell she put on me would also forbid me from being able to tell them through handwritten means, as well! Ugh! Stupid sworn to secrecy spell!'_ he complained frustratingly in his mind. He sat there defeated for a minute longer, until the bell rang. After that he packed up his stuff and headed out of class feeling disappointed, upset, and angry that he failed yet again in outing Hannah to the gang.

* * *

After the next period, it was finally lunchtime as everyone piled around their usual lunch tables. Rory was already there seated, as he waved enthusiastically at his two best buds as he saw them approaching with their food trays in hand.

"Hey, Rory!" greeted Ethan, as he and Benny sat down at the table.

"Sup, my bro-migos! How's it hangin'?" greeted back Rory, as he took a big bite out of his cheeseburger, munching on it happily.

Benny just shrugged in response to his question. "Nothin' really. Just sitting here. Chillin' with my _favorite_ boyfriend." he replied smoothly, as he leaned over in Ethan's direction with a sly wink.

Ethan blushed. "Benny!" giggled Ethan bashfully.

"Ugh!" groaned Rory, rolling his eyes at the two. "Lunch just started, you guys. _Please_ don't make me lose mine, already. Will ya?" complained Rory, disgustedly. Not that he was a homophobe or anything. He was super supportive of their newfound relationship together. It was just with all the PDA they sometimes tend to do a lot while in front of him was what he couldn't stand. It was like they rubbing in his face or something that they both have boyfriends and he didn't! Well...in his case it would be a girlfriend, since he didn't swing that way like they did. But still, though! It did get a bit annoying at times!

The two lovebirds just rolled their eyes at him, as they proceed to start eating their lunches. A couple of minutes later, Sarah and Erica both approached their table and took a seat. Erica looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here, but Sarah had forced her to come with her as she had something really important to tell the boys.

"Guys! Check this out!" she informed a bit anxiously, as she whipped out her phone real quick to scroll to something. She then turned it around and held it out for them to see once she found it.

The boys all leaned over to read over the news article that Sarah had brought up on her phone for them to see.

"A strange and new illness has suddenly broken out across Whitechapel over the past couple of days. Reports have been flying in about people of all ages suddenly falling asleep in odd places all across town. When the authorities tried to wake them, none responded to their attempts, whatsoever. They only remained peaceful, slumbering away in what seems like a never ending slumber. Authorities are baffled my this strange phenomenon and are still investigating the strange case. Until then, all the sleeping victims have been safely transferred to the hospital so that they may be monitor and closely watched." read Ethan, as he had a look of worry on his face.

"Guys...this isn't good." stated Ethan gravely, as he looked at his friends with concern.

"I know! Right!" agreed Sarah, putting her phone away. "We have to do something!"

' _Finally! They realize something is a miss in this blasted town!...Again! Took them long enough!'_ thought Benny exasperatingly in relief and annoyance. _"Now all they got to do is just figure out that it's Hannah, who's the one behind it.'_ he thought hopefully.

"Whatever is going on, sounds like something supernaturally." pointed out Erica airily, as if she didn't really care that much. Which she didn't. "That's right up your geeks alley. You better get on that, then. Eh geek squad?" she then added jokingly, while insulting them. She gave them a cocky smirk afterwards.

Sarah turned to look at Erica with a glare. "We're helping, too, Erica." she told the blonde seriously, earning a groan from her.

"But why?" complained Erica unhappily. "With everyone in town in some sort of magical comatose like state makes hunting down my meals that much more easier! No fighting! No screaming! No chasing! Plus, I wouldn't have to be all sneaky or sly about it, either just to get close to them! I can just walk up to someone who's fast alseep and then just bite them! They're basically ripe for the picking, Sare!" she explained to her best friend, trying to convince her otherwise.

Sarah on the other hand, saw differently as she just continued to stare at Erica hard. "Ugh! _Fine_!" sighed Erica exasperatingly, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I'm in too, I guess." grumbled an unsatisfied Erica with her arms crossed as she looked away with a pout.

"Great!" cheered Ethan happily with a pleased smile on his face. "My parents will be gone for awhile after school today. So, we can all meet up at my place afterwards and go from there in figuring out what's happening to everybody in town." suggested Ethan, to which everybody agreed. "Oh!" he then exclaimed suddenly out of the blue, as he remembered something. "But B, here will be a little bit late, though. Seeing as he has a history test to makeup after school, today." he informed sweetly, for Benny.

Then Ethan slipped his hand into Benny's, that was resting on the table. He clasped his hand over Benny's so that they were holding hands. Benny smiled dreamily at the touch as a warm feeling ran through him, but when he realized what Ethan was about to do next, when he saw him leaning over as if to kiss him, Benny panicked. He pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's and abruptly stood up on him, suddenly.

"I uh...gotta go to the bathroom! Be right back!" announced Benny urgently before running out of the cafeteria in a hurry, accidently almost bumping into a few people on the way out.

Ethan sighed sadly after Benny's sudden departure. Noticing this, Sarah grew concerned. "Hey, what's wrong, Ethan?" she asked sincerely. "Things not all 'cuddles and kisses' in lovers paradise, huh?" she then added jokingly, trying to lighten his mood some.

Ethan gave her a small smile, but it soon fell as he sighed again. "I'm not sure, really." he answered sullenly.

"Why? What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"I keep...getting this feeling that maybe Benny's avoiding me for some reason." he replied honestly.

"Avoiding you? What would give you that idea, geek?" wondered Erica, somewhat intrigued.

"Well...as you guys know, both me and Benny haven't done ' _it_ ', yet. Mostly because I wasn't quite ready yet to go that far in our relationship with each other. I mean, it's obvious that Benny was, but I was just...too scared and nervous to go through with it. Doing something like is a big step in any relationship. So, I told him that I wanted to wait until I was ready. Which he happily accepted and understood like the perfect guy he is." explained Ethan a bit hesitantly, as he did feel a little bit uncomfortable about telling his friends about all of this. It was a bit personal to him, but he figured that maybe they could help give him some advice on the matter. Or at the very least, help cheer him up a little and to feel more better about it.

"Ok...? So, what's the problem, then?" asked Erica curiously, not getting the point.

"The other day, while he was busy helping his grandma with errands all day, I had got to thinking to myself over the matter. Thinking about what might happen afterwards if we actually _did_ go all the way. Like what our future would be like afterwards, if he decided that I wasn't good enough for him. I didn't want to give my heart and body to him only to end up alone and heartbroken in the end." explained Ethan glumly, wrapping his arms around himself as he shuddered at the thought.

"But then he sent me a video and started messaging me on Instagram about a pug running around for no reason at all and how he could relate to that." he started again, but this time with a warm smile as he lowered his arms. "In the end, he wound up saying something that made my day and life ten times more better." continued Ethan fondly.

"Like what?" wondered Sarah.

"He had said that when we move in with each other, that we're not stepping one foot inside without getting a pug, first." he replied fondly, as his heart fluttered at the thought of it, again. He had a huge smile on his face then.

" _Awe_!" cooed Sarah and Rory adorably to the seer over what Benny had said to him on Instagram.

Ethan nodded. "That's when I knew that our future was set together. That he had wanted the same thing as I did and plans on having a lifelong future with me, as well. No matter what. Giving me the inspiration that I needed to finally make a decision." he said happily. "So, I told him yesterday that I was finally ready to do ' _it_ ' with him." blushed Ethan.

The group's eyes all went wide, but they were all happy for him and yet still confused as to what the problem was.

"So...what? He flat out rejected you, then?" guessed Erica teasingly with a smirk.

"Nooo!" drawled out Ethan incredulously. He couldn't believe she would say something like that to him, but then again Erica did love taking a playful yet spiteful jab at him, Benny, and Rory whenever she could. "In fact, he was thrilled when I had told him, but...then got evasive all of a sudden when I tried to kiss him to celebrate." he explained still trying to wrap his brain around it, but his tone had grown more sadder as he went on.

"Evasive?" repeated Rory perplexingly, scratching his head.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah. He quickly shoved me away, saying that his head still hurt a little. Then when I tried again when he said he was good, he whipped out his phone on me to check it. He said he felt it buzzing and that it was his grandma letting him now that she was here to pick him up."

The vamps had already knew about Benny leaving earlier that day by order of the school nurse after he took a nasty tumble down a flight of stairs, after Ethan telling them that day when they notice that Benny wasn't by his side, like usual. They were all thankful, however, that it wasn't serious or anything and that all he gained from the fall was just a small cut on his head and a nasty bruise on his abdomen. Other than that, he was ok.

"Ok? What's so weird about that?" asked Sarah.

Ethan just shrugged. "Nothing, I guess." he answered a bit unsure by it, as he looked down. "But..." he then began, looking back up again. "He seemed really nervous about something. Like he was scared to kiss me or something?" he said curiously, thinking about it. "I mean, this isn't the first time he's avoiding kissing me! He did it again, this morning after ditching me without notice to go to school early for a makeup math test! And then he just did it again, now! Guys! What am I going to do?! I-I-I'm starting to think that maybe he doesn't love me anymore!" panicked Ethan, as he was on the verge of breaking out into hysterics.

Feeling sorry for the teen, Sarah quickly moved over close to him to envelope him in a comforting hug. She rubbed her hand up and down his back soothingly, as she tried to calm the poor seer down and keep him from making a fool of himself in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey, now. It's alright, Ethan. Everything is ok." she said reassuringly in a soothing tone.

"Yeah! You wouldn't want to make fool of yourself by embarrassing yourself even more, dork." commented Erica off handly. Sarah looked over at her with a look that said, 'not helping, Erica.' Getting the message, Erica held her hands up

in defense with a look that said, 'I get it' and backed off with the rude comments for now.

Sarah then went back to comforting the poor boy in her arms. "I'm sure whatever it is that's up with Benny that there's a perfectly reasonable explanation, Ethan." she said sincerely, trying to reassure him. "I mean, this is Benny we're talking about!" she stated as if it was obvious, with a light chuckle afterwards. "What I'm saying is that I highly doubt that he doesn't love you anymore. In fact, you're all he ever thinks about! Ever since you two started dating, he can't keep his hands off of you. Not to mention, his lips, too!" she joked lightly, making the seer laugh a little.

"Yeah! I agree! That and you two have been spending _way_ more time together than you did back when you were just friends, too!" blurted out Rory enthusiastically, nodding. "Unless...he's been busy locking lips with someone else behind your back? Then I'd be worried!" added Rory thoughtfully, as he thought about it.

Ethan shot back out of Sarah's hold to look at her with a worried look on his. "You don't think...he's _cheating_ on me?! Do, you?! Maybe that's why he's been so distant towards me lately?!" questioned Ethan incredulously in fear, as he felt his heart begin to sink.

"Rory!" snapped Sarah harshly at him for even saying that. She then turned back to face a worried Ethan. "Don't listen to him, Ethan." she then said to him, taking his hand in hers and flashing him a warm and reassuring smile. "Listen! Benny Weir loves you very much, Ethan. So, there's no need to worry just because he's avoided kissing you a couple of times. Like I said before, maybe there's a perfectly reasonable explanation behind why he's been so distant towards you, lately. So, there's no need to jump to conclusions, right now." spoke Sarah wholeheartedly, meaning it.

"Yeah! Because if it's one thing I know, it's that the spell dork's love for you will never waver in the least bit. That much I most _definitely_ know." stated Erica, adding in her bit of reassurance to the worried seer, as well. She even gave him an encouraging looking smile, too.

Ethan smiled at Erica's kind words before frowning again. "Then...what am I suppose to do?" he asked sullenly.

"Nothing! Except for _talk_ to him to figure out why he's been acting so strange around you, lately! _Duh_!" stated Sarah as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, with a sincere smile on her face.

Ethan took a minute to look around the table at his three vampire friends and then smiled fondly at them. He was glad to have friends like them to be there to help back him up whenever things got rough. With his faith in his relationship with Benny restored once again, Ethan agreed not to let it get to him and to talk things over with his spellmaster boyfriend about his odd behavior to get to the bottom of it.

"You know something guys..." started Sarah suddenly after a moment of silence among the group of the friends, as she looked at the two blondes at the table. "You two sure could _really_ work on your reassurance and confidence boosting skills a bit more when it comes to cheering someone up." she quipped to Erica and Rory jokingly, as she gave them both a cocky smirk with her arms crossed.

Erica just rolled her eyes at her best friend's silly little comment, but smiled nonetheless. Soon, they all broke out into laughter over it, as they enjoyed the rest of lunch period together before having to get back to their daily regiment of attending boring classes again.

* * *

 _I'm not gonna lie, but dodging Ethan for the rest of that day wasn't easy. I mean that dude is like a ninja! Always popping up when I least expect it! I think he may be taking ninja lessons from Rory or something._

 _Anyways, talk he did or more like,_ _ **interrogate**_ _to be more specific. Let's just say, that day I really did wish that I had perfected that invisibility spell, as all I wanted to do was just disappear. I hate it when Ethan gets mad or upset at me over something. And what he had expressed to me that day really made me feel more guiltier, as I would never do something as horrible as cheat on the man I love._

* * *

It was finally the end of the day, as students rushed out of their classrooms and to their lockers before heading home. Well...except for one person, that is. As he was busy hiding out in the boys bathroom after the dismissal bell had rung. After hiding out for a good 10 minutes, he decided to make his exit and hopefully sneak to his locker real quick before being discovered by a certain brown haired boyfriend of his.

Benny slowly and cautiously crept through the now practically empty hallways. There were still a few stragglers remaining in some of the halls, but the hallways were pretty much empty. Before turning down the hall that led towards his locker, Benny first pressed his back straight up against the wall like in some spy movie. He then slowly took a peek around the corner to make sure that the coast was clear before quickly whipping back around the corner, panting from his heart nervously pounding against his chest like a drum.

"It's ok, B!" the spellmaster said to himself breathlessly, as he tried to calm his nerves. "He's nowhere in sight. You should be able to get to your locker from here and then quickly make your get away." he deduced reassuringly, thinking that since it's already been like 10 minutes since school ended that Ethan probably would've already started to head home by now.

Ethan knew to leave without him this time because of the little lie he had told him earlier that morning, which turned out that that 'little white lie' he told wasn't so much a lie after all. It had turned out that his history, Mr. G did in fact wanted him to stay after school today to makeup the test he missed, yesterday. Just his luck.

He took in a breath and released it to calm himself before turning around with his hands pressed on the wall this time as he looked back around the corner again. "Perfect! It's still all clear from here." he said softly to himself, smiling with glee. "Boy...I really need to stop talking to myself out loud like this." he frowned, still saying his thoughts out loud instead of in his head like a normal person would.

He quickly shook the thought out of his head and made his move to his locker. He swiftly made his way there and was successful in getting it open, to do what he needed to do. Putting his books up.

When he was finished he gave a little celebratory shout in his head, thinking he was home free...until he closed the locker door to find a familiar cute face staring at him with a cheery smile. Benny jumped when he saw Ethan standing there.

"E-Ethan?! W-what are you still doing here? I thought you would've left by now?" asked Benny in surprise, as he nervously stood there trying not to sweat bullets in front of his boyfriend.

"I would have, but I just wanted to stop by for a bit of alone time with you since the others will be over at my place later to discuss the latest supernatural mystery that's been happening to the townsfolk here, lately." answered Ethan with a shrug, but then flashing Benny a flirty smile his way, too.

Benny was starting to panic on the inside again because he knew that eventually Ethan would try to kiss him again if they were alone, but Benny manage to play it cool on the outside this time and kept it together so Ethan wouldn't grow suspicious of him.

"Awe! That's really, sweet of you, babe!" gushed Benny.

"Yeah! I figured I could at least walk you to Mr. G's class for that makeup test that you're having to stay after for, before heading home. It's the boyfriendliest thing to do!" said Ethan, proudly with a big smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure 'boyfriendliest' isn't a word, E." chuckled Benny amusingly at his seer boyfriend, only to earn a "really" glare from him. " I mean, uh...Awe! Thanks, E!" stated Benny gratefully to him, after quickly correcting himself. "But you really don't have to do that, you know. I'll be fine on my own. Promise!" he then replied happily, trying to persuade Ethan from his kind gesture.

Sadly for Benny, Ethan wouldn't take no for an answer, as he insisted on it. So, the two made their way down the hall together, walking side by side. There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two, as every now and then Ethan would sneak a quick glance in Benny's direction as if there was something he wanted to ask the spellmaster.

"Hey, Benny?" said Ethan suddenly.

"Hmm?" came Benny's reply to him.

The seer opened his mouth as if about to say something, but then decided against it while shaking his head. "It's...nothing." replied Ethan, simply.

"Ok, E. Whatever you say." replied Benny, off handly as he tried not to let his nerves show on the outside. So, far he was doing really good in not acting suspicious.

Ethan on the other hand, felt a bit sad that Benny didn't press him at least the teeniest bit into getting him to spill his thoughts to him. That was one thing Benny was good at. Reading him and being able to tell when there's something on is mind when he's too afraid to say it out loud to anybody. Sighing, Ethan steeled himself as he decided to make a bold move towards the spellmaster.

Suddenly, Ethan grabbed Benny by the shoulders and pushed him up against the nearest row of lockers, pinning him there while staring at him intensely.

Benny then got really scared of the seer's strange and somewhat aggressive behavior all of a sudden. He expected something like this from bullies, Erica, and even maybe Sarah if he ticked her off enough probably, but never from Ethan. He had a funny idea of where this was leading to and he didn't like it one bit.

"E-Ethan! Wha-" started Benny surprisingly, but was then cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips to silence him.

"Shh!" shushed Ethan softly to him, as his stern expression then became more softer and seductive looking. He took a few steps closer to the trapped spellmaster so that their bodies where closer to one anothers. His hands then slid down from Benny's shoulders to around his waist, where they locked themselves firmly in place. He then smirked at the shocked spellmaster, mischievously.

"You know, my little Benny-bear. It's been quite some time since we've lasted shared a _kiss_ with each other. My lips get awfully lonely when they can't feel yours touching mine." stated Ethan in a husky voice. "How about we change that, _hmm_? I'm sure you can spare a... _couple_ of minutes for a quick lip-locking before taking that test. Right, _Benny_?" suggested Ethan flirtingly with an innocent smile on his face.

Benny lost it and started to panic again, as his brain right now felt like mush. He couldn't deny how badly Ethan was turning him on right now and how he _really_ wanted to just give in and kiss the hell out of the short brunette, but he couldn't. Not as long as that evil spell is still in effect. Benny then started to wonder if the reason for Ethan's sudden...lustful desire for him right now, was because he was already under Hannah's spell.

Ethan leaned in, ready to kiss the tall brunette until he felt Benny break free of his hold and move out from under him.

"Yeah, uh...sorry E, but you see...I really ought to be going now. I mean, Mr. G is probably getting tired of waiting on me. So, I really should hurry up and get to his class, now. Maybe uh...later?" replied Benny hesitantly, under the seer's annoyed gaze.

"But later we're meeting up with the vamps to talk about why people are randomly falling in an endless sleep, Benny." reminded Ethan pointedly, as he continue to stare at him skeptically.

"That's right! I uh...forgot." lied Benny. "Then maybe later, later then, eh?" he suggested awkwardly in a timid and hopeful way.

Ethan rolled his eyes, not believing him for one minute.

"Cut the crap, Benny! I know you're lying!" he accused bluntly. "Mr. G isn't even in his classroom right now. I just saw him duck into the men's bathroom like 5 minutes ago before finding you and judging by the look on his face, it looks like he'll be in there for awhile. At least, for another 10 minutes or so, I imagine." he then explained, un-amusingly with a straight face.

 _'O-kay...So, maybe he's NOT under Hannah's spell, then. Heh-heh.'_ deduced Benny awkwardly to himself mentally. There was no way Ethan would react like this if he was under her sleeping spell.

"Is that so..." drawled Benny uncomfortably, not sure how to respond to that. "Well, still don't wanna be late, though!" he blurted out enthusiastically, with an awkward laugh afterwards. "Besides, I'm sure the others are already heading over to your place as we speak. And you know with their super speedy vampire speed it won't take long for them to get there. You know how Erica hates waiting." pointed out Benny, trying to lighten his seer boyfriend's mood some.

"Sarah will make sure she won't go anywhere. Plus, they probably went home first to drop off their bags and do whatever they need to do at home, first Benny." replied Ethan, still unhappy like, as his patients was growing very thin with the spellmaster, now.

"Benny!" snapped Ethan, not being able to take it anymore. "Are you avoiding me?!" asked Ethan loudly in frustration.

"Uh..." was all he could say, as he was at a lost for words. Literally. Thanks to that sworn to secrecy spell that Hannah placed on him that's been preventing him from being able to actually _tell_ Ethan why he's been so distant lately. "No?" flinched Benny meekly, although it came out more as a question than a statement.

Ethan's jaw dropped incredulous at the way he said it. "Oh, my god! I can't believe you! You totally are avoiding me!" accused Ethan in disbelief. "Why?!" he exclaimed, with his heart beginning to break as all sort of terrible thoughts began to run through his head again.

Benny's own heart was starting to break too knowing he was the cause for Ethan's pain. He could clearly see it in the seer's eyes how hurt and sad he is right now. Along with a few other emotions, as well, but those two stuck out more it seems.

Forgetting about the dumb secrecy spell that he was under, Benny desperately tried to explain to Ethan about Hannah once again. Sadly, just like last time, everything came out a jumbled mess. Benny quickly slapped his hands over his mouth at the incoherent words that came out of his mouth, cursing himself mentally for forgetting about the stupid spell.

Ethan's surprised expression soon became an angry one, as he stomped his foot angrily on the floor. "Benny! Stop messing around! I'm being serious, here!" shouted Ethan. "Tell me the truth! Why don't you want to be near me?! Or kiss me for that matter!"

"Kiss you? Of course, I want to kiss, E, but-" replied Benny, as he tried to explain himself, but was quickly cut off by Ethan interrupting him.

"Then why haven't you?! Every time I try to you always dodge out of the way right before our lips make contact and then come up with some _lame_ excuse to ditch me, right afterwards!" stated Ethan harshly. "So, what is it about me that you no longer like kissing, anymore?! Am I not that attractive to kiss anymore? Is that it? Is there somebody else that you're involved with? Are you..." ranted Ethan furiously at Benny, as he trailed off with the last of what he was about to say next, not wanting to say it. " _Cheating_ on me behind my back?" he finally said, as he felt himself about ready to cry.

Benny's eyes grew wide at the thought of Ethan thinking he was cheating on him because he didn't find him attractive anymore. He'd never once ever thought that about him! Ethan would always be the most attractive thing he's ever laid eyes on in this world or any other! Ethan was his one and only soul mate! He'd never stop loving him! In fact, all he's ever _dreamed_ about was having a future with Ethan! The whole shebang! Living together in a cute and quaint little house (nothing too fancy, of course) and you can bet they were getting that pug, too! That one was a deal breaker!

He even thought about maybe having kids someday. A couple of adopted rugrats to chase around the house and to yell at everytime they're too loud or rowdy when playing. To embarrass like crazy while out in public or when they're friends are over when they become teenagers. To love and care for, while giving them a loving and supportive place to call home. Benny wanted it all with Ethan and only Ethan!

Lost in his own thoughts, Benny didn't realize that he had yet to say anything to Ethan. Feeling hurt and believing that it he was right, Ethan turned to run away with tears in his eyes. Before he could though, Benny was able to stop him by grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving.

"Ethan, wait!" called out Benny desperately with a twinge of concern in his voice. He just had to prove to Ethan that he still loved him and that what he thought wasn't true at all. Of course, the moment his hand made contact with Ethan's wrist, Ethan's body went stiff as Ethan's vision suddenly clouded over with a vision.

A vision that showed him Benny accidently stumbling upon Hannah in the school's basement. Then of her hitting him with what look to be a spell of some sort and knocking him out in the process. Then her telling a now awake Benny how he won't be able to tell a soul about what he learned about her because of the sworn to secrecy spell she had just placed on him. Afterwards, he saw Benny stumbling out of the basement in a hurry with a fearful look on his face before the vision finally ended.

Gasping while coming out of it, Ethan looked at Benny in shock, now knowing the reason behind Benny's strange behavior lately. Benny recognized that look right away and knew that Ethan just had a vision. He had a pretty good idea of just what it was that Ethan saw in that vision, too.

"Oh, my god, Benny! That's why you can't tell me what's up with you! Because you _literally_ can't, thanks to that sworn to secrecy spell that Hannah put on you!" stated Ethan in shock.

Benny only nodded shamefully.

"Trust me, E! I want tell you everything about what she's up to, but...I can't. The spell won't let me. I've tried, believe me, and each time it just comes out a jumbled mess of words whether it's verbal or written out. Sometimes, it won't even allow me to say a word at all! Just silence, instead!" he confessed earnestly to him.

Ethan looked at Benny feeling sorry for him and for feeling like a complete and utter idiot for ever doubting Benny's love for him. Now he knows part of the truth. That Hannah is the one responsible for his boyfriend's strange behavior of recent. As for what it is exactly that Benny saw her doing that day was still unclear to him though, but whatever it was she sure didn't want him blabbering it to the others or himself about it.

"I'm so sorry, B!" sniffled Ethan regretfully, as he lunged into Benny's arms, crying.

Benny was a bit surprised by this, but wrapped his arms around him nonetheless. "Why?" asked Benny dumbly in confusion.

"Because here I am accusing you of cheating on me and not loving me anymore because you wouldn't kiss me anymore, when all this time it was Hannah Price who did this to you. Whatever her secret is, she wanted to make sure you didn't tell me or anybody else about it. I'm sure her secret is the reason why you've been so distant lately." explained Ethan emotionally. His tears were tears of happiness, relief, and regret all rolled up into one.

Benny smiled lovingly at Ethan's words, as he pulled him back to place both his hands on Ethan's face. He stared deeply into those chocolate orbs of his with love and honesty, as he spoke.

"Ethan, I love you with all my heart and that will never change. You are my one and only in this world. My past, present, and future. I would never do anything as foolish as cheat on you, E. How can I grow tired of someone as awesome and cool as you are? With that smile of yours, your gorgeous eyes, that adorable laugh you laugh, and just seeing your beautiful face each and everyday of my life. I _need_ you, Ethan Morgan. And I will never give that up for anything in this world because you are my everything. My heart belongs to you and only you, alone." declared Benny as he expressed his true feelings to the one he loves.

Ethan was so happy to hear that, as a huge smile spread across his face. In that moment in time, Ethan wanted nothing more than to kiss the hell outta of him, right then and there. But as he leaned in for the kiss a voice stopped him.

"Uh...E? As much as I would _love_ to kiss you right now, too...I can't." reminded Benny awkwardly, as Ethan stopped halfway in.

Ethan blushed and took a step back, blushing. "Oh, right. Heh-heh. Sorry." he said embarrassingly, rubbing the back of his neck. This time though, he wasn't hurt by Benny not kissing him since he now knows the reason why Benny won't kiss him. Sorta. But what he does know is that it's thanks to Hannah though. Although, it didn't stop him from feeling somewhat a little disappointed by it, though. He really did love kissing the big goofball of a wizard, though.

Then an idea came to Ethan. "Hey, if you're not allowed to tell anyone on the _outside_ , then maybe you can on the _inside_!" suggested Ethan hintingly, as his face lit up with the idea.

Benny just stood there looking at him with a lost expression on his face, which only made Ethan shake his head at him. Ethan then suddenly reached out to place his hands on Benny's shoulders. When he did his eyes turned their usual white color, but he wasn't having a vision. Instead, he went into Benny's mind so that they can talk.

* * *

Benny was taken off guard at first. He's seen Ethan do the "going into people's mind" thing before, but he never had it done to him before. It was all really freaky and cool all at once!

"Whoa!" exclaimed Benny in awe as he looked around in astonishment at his surroundings. "You never done the mind thing to me before! This is awesome!" praised Benny impressively, making the Ethan in his mind giggle.

"Thanks!" said Ethan.

"But..." started Benny, looking back at Ethan now, curiously. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"Well, I figured that since the spell forbid you from speaking out loud to others about Hannah's plan then maybe you can tell someone from inside your own head. Sort a like...thinking or speaking to yourself in your head, you know. Only, this time I'll be in your head to hear your inner thoughts when you speak them!" explained Ethan cheerfully with a smile.

"I get it now!" exclaimed Benny in realization. "And you're right, E! Earlier today, I was able to think about it just fine inside my head! It was only when I tired to say it _out loud_ or put into words on the outside was when I was unable to say anything properly! Good job, E!" he added, then raising his hand for a mental hi-five with his incredibly smart boyfriend, inside his head.

Ethan gladly accepted the gesture and hi-fived him back. "So! Tell me what it is that's so important to Hannah that you can't tell anyone else?" he then asked expectingly.

So, Benny told him _everything_. At first, Benny was a bit hesitant at first when he began to speak about it. Afraid of the same thing happening from before happening again, but when he continued he found that everything came out just fine and not a jumbled mess this time. He then relaxed as he went on with what he found out about Hannah Price that day in the basement.

Once he was done telling Ethan what Hannah was up to, Ethan was in shock. He'd never imagined her capable of something so... _evil_ , before. Well...except for maybe evil Hannah, that is. You know, the evil double of her that was created from Benny's grandma's camera that he sold to her that one time. But that was different. Evil Hannah was gone now with no way of her ever coming back. Right?

Nonetheless, he's always knew her to be a sweet and kind girl who was really smart and always made perfect grades. But the thought of evil Hannah possibly being back somehow was still a possibility, though. However, when Ethan suggested this to Benny, Benny quickly reassured him that she's not back and that this was the _real_ Hannah at work, this time. As for the reason why, he had no clue on her motives, though. That part was still a mystery to him. That and how she was able to do such magic to begin with when she herself has no magical blood in her family's history, like he does.

* * *

Ethan then decided to pull out of Benny's mind and back into reality, again. He stumbled a bit, as he was still getting the hang of going in and out of people's minds, like that. Luckily, Benny was there to catch him. Ethan flashed him a thank you smile, telling him how he still needs practice on that part of his seer powers.

"We need to tell the others what you just told me, Benny." stated Ethan firmly, earning a glare from Benny. "Oh...right. I mean, _I'll_ tell the others what you just told me while in your mind. Since you know...you can't and all, while you're still under that sworn to secrecy spell, thing." reiterated Ethan more better, while blushing embarrassingly.

Benny chuckled, but then checked his watch. When he did his eyes went wide. "Oh, crap! I gotta go, E!" he exclaimed worriedly, in a hurry.

Ethan looked at him oddly in confusion. "What?"

Benny then ducked his head bashfully, as his cheek flushed a bit. "Turns out that I really do have to make up that history test today after school, though. Heh-heh." admitted Benny awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his neck with an awkard chuckle afterwards. Clearly, this was something they're both fond of doing when under pressure or feeling rather embarrassed while having to admit something. "And I'm sure that Mr. G is probably back from his emergency bathroom break by now! So, he's probably going to kill me for being late, if I don't hurry! I really am sorry for having to ditch you like this, babe! But I gotta go! Like NOW! Bye, E! Love you!" he then apologized right afterwards in a hurry, as he rushed down the hallway.

Ethan couldn't help but to crack a laugh at Benny, as he watched him hurry away and running into one of the hallway trash cans due to walking backwards to blow Ethan a kiss. Ethan then blew one back to him, which he happily caught and pretended to put in his pocket for later. Hey! If they can't kiss for real then an air kiss will just have to do for now! At least, with their lips not touching one another they wouldn't fall under Hannah's kissing spell.

"Love you, too! And good luck!" shouted Ethan encouragingly to Benny, as he rounded the corner and out of sight. Ethan chuckled again and then sighed fondly. He was grateful to know that he still had that big goofball in his life and always will. It felt really good to finally know just what it was that Benny was hiding from him. Or rather, what he wasn't _allowed_ to say that involved Hannah Price.

With that in mind, Ethan turned around to make his way towards the exit and to home. So, that he may rest for a while before the vamps showed up and eventually Benny, as well. He knew that they were in for a long discussion on just why Hannah is doing what she's doing and how to stop to her. Not to mention, how it is that she's able to perform magic, as well. There was a lot to cover and so little time left to uncover it, as most of the town it seems was already under Hannah's kissing spell.

* * *

 _You guys had NO idea how happy I was that Ethan finally now knew why it was I had been so distant towards him lately, every time he wanted to kiss me! I'm just glad that I'm dating somebody who is really smart and clever and thinks outside the box when it's called for. Honestly, if it wasn't for Ethan's seer powers pulling me out of that jam then I'm pretty sure our relationship together would have been terminated for good. I would've_ _ **died**_ _if he ever decided to breakup with up me, all thanks to Hannah Price! Hell! I'd probably come back as a ghost if I did die from a broken heart, just to haunt her behind for ruining my perfect relationship with the guy I love and want to have a life with!_

 _Anyway, Hannah's dirty little secret is now out, nonetheless. At least, to Ethan, that is. But soon it'll also be out to our fangy friends, as well and when it does she better watch out because we'll be coming for her!...Once, we uh...form a plan on how to stop her exactly, first. Heh-heh._

 _Until then, I first had to survive taking that_ _ **ridiculously**_ _long ass-pirin test on the school's most boring subject EVER! History! Ugh! I thought the history was gonna kill me before a crazy and magically enhanced Hannah could. Needless, to say...I'm never going to get those two really boring (and also very hard) hours of my life back, ever again. Good grief._

* * *

 **A/N- And that's all for now! So, what did you think? Benny feels real guilty about having to lie to Ethan and not being able to kiss him, huh? All because of Hannah's sworn to secrecy spell. But not he can finally relax, as Ethan now knows everything! Thanks to a...bit of...ingenuity. ;)**

 **Now all that's left is to tell the others and to formulate a plan in stopping her! But will it really be that easy stopping her with such a powerful item like The Candle Of The Cursed Kiss, as well as her amulet, at her disposal? Guess you'll all just have to stick around to find out, then! ;D**

 **Until then, I'll be seeing you all in my next chapter, which is chapter 6! :D Byeee! ;D**


	5. Locked Lips (Trying To Find The Key)

**a/n- wassup? it be tobn here with a new chapter of "love is to hate"!**

 **a wonderful collab has been updated once again! i should probably take the time and say that before we start, i need to get something out of the way: it was my dearest fanfic buddy's birthday recently! and since she is the bestest bud writing this story with me, i want to publicly declare my love for her. you're the best, fanfic buddy *hugs* :DD**

 **anyway, sappiness out of the way: last chapter was pretty great, huh? everything is pretty alright on the bethan front (even if kisses are a no-go for now ;D) and now everything is out in the open! stuff is gonna get intense, lemme tell ya!**

 **but first! shoutouts to...**

 **bennyweirlover17- ahh thank you for your reviews! they're super lovely, i'm happy you're enjoying the story! and yeaaaah hannah isn't going to go easy on benny anytime soon, unfortunately, heh. though all will be explained in this chapter, hopefully! or most of it will, heh. i hope you continue to enjoy the story friend! thank you for reading ^v^**

 **fangerdanger6- ayyy you're here! s'nice to see your face again on my stories! but yeah, i'm glad you're all caught up and stuff! my dearest fanfic buddy and i have a great plan in store for this story, heh. anyway, thank you for reading, friend!**

 **guest- ahh thank you! bethan stories are always the cutest! and you're right on the interesting front; things are gonna start going up soon, heh. anyway, thank you for the review!**

 **and with that, let's get started, shall we?**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav or its characters. just the fun plot :D**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Love Is To Hate  
**_ ** _By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_**

 ** _Chapter 5: Locked Lips (Trying To Find The Key)_**

* * *

 _...Okay, folks, settle down. I get that it's been a while since I continued this story. Like, five minutes is SUPER long for everyone, I'm sure. You're all small and jittery — I bet you guys are just dying to hear the rest of my AMAZING story, yeah?_

 _...hey, Ralphy, do me a big favour and SHUT IT. I'll have you know that this is an AMAZING story! Disney is QUAKING! They want this story for their next big hit! And– hey, you know what, I have decided I don't like you! Yeaaah go and stick your tongue at me — see if I care!_

 _Okay, well now that everyone is done eating their snacks and stuff, and now that I am done trying to grab a snack too, let's continue story time! We probably don't have a lot of time until someone responsible stops me from sharing the story of the century, am I right?_

 _...I am right. I really am._

 _Anyway, where did I leave off?_

* * *

 _"_ Okay folks, settle down," Benny said as he marched into Ethan's house as if he owned the place or actually lived there. Sarah, Erica, and Rory had already been there waiting for him to arrive for the past thirty minutes or so. "I know we're all antsy to know what's going on—" he began, as he casually walked by Erica before being cut off by her.

"We already know what's going on," Erica deadpanned. Benny whirled on his heel.

"What?" Benny asked incredulously. "How– no! This was gonna be my thing — who told you?!"

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Ethan told us about what was happening as you were hyping it up on your way here while on speaker phone," she admitted, and Benny glared at Ethan, who just shrugged.

"You kept going on about how this was a 'groundbreaking discovery in the supernatural community that will blow this current case wide open', and Rory was not going to stop asking if it was about Sasquatch so I had to tell them," he said, before smiling sheepishly and adding, "Plus we need all the time we can get — we don't have time for your theatrics, as much as we all love them—"

"Hate them," Erica said at the same time. "We all hate them so very much."

Benny placed a hand over his heart.

"I cannot believe you're going to make me cancel the musical number I was going to do explaining everything that has been happening thus far! I got a red spotlight for this — or rather, I was going to conjure a red spotlight for this!"

"Sure," Erica scoffed. Benny looked at her, offended, before flopping onto the couch.

"Why did you have to let them in, E? They hurt my feelings!" he whined. Ethan ignored him and just rolled his eyes with a slight head shake. Benny then gave him the stink-eye look (though when the corner of Ethan's lips perked up in that little way they always perk up in, he couldn't help but smile back).

"You wouldn't be able to explain it to us anyway," Sarah reasoned out with him.

"I so would've been able to explain it! I am good at explaining stuff!" he protested.

"Because of the spell, B," Ethan said sweetly, sitting on the arm of the couch beside Benny and ruffling his hair. Despite the initial embarrassment, Benny smiled regardless.

"Alright, everyone has to stop canoodling and focus!" Rory said, clapping his hands as he ushered Sarah and Erica further into the center of the living room and pushed them down onto the couch as well.

"Touch me again and I'll snap the fangs out of your mouth and shove them into your neck," Erica hissed. Sarah frowned.

"Why are you suddenly the organizer of this meeting anyway? That's sort of...out of character?" Sarah asked, trying to ease the semi-insult. Rory, however, did not seem to get the message.

"Aww, thank you!" he gushed. Sarah rolled her eyes and Benny laughed.

"It's because Super Voltage King is on tonight, and Rory doesn't want to miss it," Benny said teasingly. Rory shot him a glare.

"Hey, it's important! The season finale is upon us dude, come on!" Rory protested. "I wouldn't miss it for the world — who cares about sleeping idiots anyway?"

Everyone stared at him, and Rory sheepishly smiled, murmuring, "We do. We...we care about the sleeping idiots."

Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Benny may not be able to talk about the actual plan Hannah has on destroying love in Whitechapel, but he can talk about magic relating to the subject, probably. He can...inform us about stuff?" Ethan asked, looking at Benny for approval.

"As vague as that sounds, he's right," Benny said, chuckling lightly. "I just need to keep the actual situation outta my mouth and pray you're all smart enough to pick up the pieces, heh."

"Got it! Smart glasses on!" Rory said cheerily, reaching in his pocket before pulling out a pair of lensless 3D glasses. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so recap," Sarah said. "Hannah Price—like, the sweet, innocent Hannah Price—has made some magical candle or something and the fumes from this candle can…?"

"Make people extremely lustful," Ethan said, filling in the sentence for her. "They kiss each other and when they do, they fall into this deep sleep."

"Well then the answer is simple, my dudes," Rory said, kicking his feet up onto the table from his seat on the couch. "All we have to do is find the person's true love and then they kiss the sleeping person and then boom! They're awake again! I'm a genius — someone give me a Nobel Peace Prize!"

* * *

 _Except, dear kiddos, Rory said "nah-bull" not "no-bell."_

 _No seriously, I can't make this stuff up. I wish I could, but I can't._

* * *

 _"_ Well what if that person just falls asleep too?" Benny reasoned out. Rory frowned, his brow creasing, before he crossed his arms and muttered, "Dammit, I guess it's back to the drawing board…"

"Do we have a motive?" Sarah asked.

"Not really," Ethan replied. "I'm trying to figure that one out, actually. All Benny knew was that Hannah somehow got powers, made some magic candle, and is hellbent on destroying love in Whitechapel. Though there's nothing that could've led to her turnin' rogue."

"Yeah," Erica scoffed, "it's not everyday your local good girl goes bad."

"Wait!" Benny exclaimed, his eyes widening. "The thing on her chest, she was wearing a– rarrrghby haretasrrr shasrhofeas amluteret!"

Everyone stared at him; who, exasperated, added, "You know what I'm talking about?"

"You know, I'm not too sure I do...it's the last word I'm stuck on," Rory hummed. "And the first word. And the one after that. And the one after that. And–"

"Got it," Erica cut him off. She faced her attention to Benny, who was trying desperately to form a sentence with his tongue sticking out the entire time. "Is this the spell talking?"

"Yeah," Benny said, sighing out of frustration. However, a thought ran through his mind and his eyes suddenly lightened up. "Though I can try and, like work my way around it?"

"That could work," Sarah said, shrugging. "Give it your best shot."

Benny's lips pursed for a minute, before he began.

"Okay, so you know...stones?"

"Jesus Christ," Erica muttered.

"No no!" Benny waved his hands in front of him. "Hear me out, hear me out. Like...like red stones."

"Ooh! Are you talking about a redstone?"

"Obviously not, Rory," Ethan said, rolling his eyes. He then looked down at Benny and asked hesitantly, "Right?"

"No, not redstones. Hmm..." Benny tapped his leg before straightening up. "Ooh, I got it — what is the opposite of a sapphire?"

"An...an erihppas!"

"That's sapphire backwards, Rory," Erica groaned. "And the fact that I knew that from the get-go makes me a little disappointed in myself and has opened my eyes to the fact that I have been hanging around you nerds way too much."

"There is no opposite of a gem, Benny," Sarah added. Benny's eyes widened.

"Gem!" he exclaimed. "Who hear watches Steven Universe– fuck, I don't have time for a survey. Okay, I am saying this because it's totally unrelated to the supernatural events in our town and because I wanna talk about cartoons–" He looked up at the sky, as if making sure what he was saying was okay and within the restrictions of the spell. Ethan playfully rolled his eyes– "what makes up Garnet: a sapphire and a…"

"Ruby!" Ethan said, and Benny grinned.

"Yes, babe, good work!" Ethan blushed.

"Thank you, babe," he said quietly, leaning down to peck Benny on the cheek before Benny yelped, quickly sliding away onto the other side of the couch near Erica, who promptly flipped him off. Ethan landed face-first into the couch, rubbing his head before looking at Benny, who gave him a reminder through his stare. Ethan smiled sheepishly.

"Right," he said, embarrassed.

"Okay, so we have ruby," Sarah said, clearing her throat. "What else?"

"Well the next one is easy." Benny sat back up on the couch beside Ethan and made a hearts-symbol with his hands. Rory frowned.

"Benny, I have nothing against this PDA, but now is not the time to be flirtin' with E—"

"It's a heart-shaped gesture, Rory," Erica said, deadpanned. "He's talking about a heart."

"Exactly!" Benny said, pointing at Erica with a grin. She rolled her eyes, pushing his finger down and Benny yelped at the force. He shakily laughed before continuing.

"And then we have a...a thing that you wear on your neck. Like..." Benny's pursed his lips and proceeded to say, "Oh, woe is me! I am that lady from the Titanic who lost her necklace in the sea! Er, not necklace, buuuut—"

"An amulet," Ethan breathed out. "Hannah was wearing a heart-shaped ruby amulet!"

"There has to have been an easier way to do that…" Erica muttered.

"Woah, hold up," Sarah cut in. "I know my Titanic. I've cried many tears to Titanic to know that the Heart of the Ocean is definitely not an amulet."

"Doesn't matter, he got us there," Ethan said, brushing her off. "Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well–" Benny snapped his fingers and conjured up his spellbook on his first try—

* * *

 _...yes, it was my first try! Stop interrupting the story, I—_

 _...fine. So I may have caused a small fire in my hand and burnt myself. But on the THIRD try I got it! The...what happened the second time? Well, I caused a teeny-tiny fire on the couch — I need to brush up on my latin, clearly._

 _Anyway, back to the story! No more Benny-shaming, dammit!_

* * *

"Well–" Benny snapped his fingers and after three tries and two events that risked burning down the house down, he conjured up his spellbook– "on a completely unrelated note, I was, um, searching things up recreationally—"

"Benny, I really don't think you have to do that—" Ethan tried saying, but Benny rose his hand at his face and Ethan rolled his eyes, gently shoving it down and sticking out his tongue.

"Anyway, now that I think of it, this all reminds me of something I saw in...here! Aha, I got it!"

Benny presented the book up at everyone, showing the pages around the room as if it was a storybook.

" 'The Ruby of...Love'." Rory smiled as he read. "Well that doesn't seem too bad! Seems kinda sweet actually — maybe if I get that for Della, she'll finally say hi to me in math class…"

"Well, unless you want Della to be a crazy spell-bounded mortal with a broken heart, sure," Benny said. "Because I'm pretty sure that's what our...perp is."

"Perp?" Sarah echoed.. Benny shrugged.

"It's another word for the-girl-we-might-be-talking-about-that-I-can't-say-the-name-of." Benny smiled sheepishly when Sarah gave him a deadpanned look and added, "Plus I have been watching a lot of Brooklyn Nine-Nine; it's not my fault that Jake Peralta is hawt!"

"Focus, babe," Ethan said teasingly. Benny murmured, "Right, right" as he shook his head and got back to the point.

"Well, from what it says here, it's an amulet that gives its wearer special magical powers as long as they're wearing it," Benny explained, flipping through his book. "Its name derives from the idea that it is able to read a person's heart, basically amplifying whatever emotion it detects into a dark kind of magic."

"Okay, well what if the person has a nice heart?" Rory asked, leaning forward. Benny frowned.

"Well it intensifies any emotion," Benny hummed. "If what I'm reading is correct, I'd say that even the best of intentions can be twisted with dark magic this strong…"

"Alright, so how does this have anything to do with Hannah?" Sarah asked. "We still have no leads on how Hannah even got the amulet."

"Probably from her bozo uncle," Erica scoffed. Everyone stared at Erica, almost surprised, and she shrugged, adding, "I'm friends with Hannah's ex."

"Hannah's ex?" Ethan echoed.

"Friends with Hannah's ex?" Sarah repeated at the same time, but in a less shocked tone than Ethan's. She smirked. "You hooked up with Jared during the last school dance while he was dating Hannah. He got drunk off the punch that I'm pretty sure you spiked and– and didn't you bite him?"

"And the girl he's dating now." Erica licked her lips with a devilish smile. "Both tasted pretty good, but let's just say that Jared is a very lucky boy to have someone like Glinda…"

"Concerning…?" Ethan said after a beat of silence, his voice high and pitchy. Benny smirked as Ethan scribbled down a few notes. "Well, at least we now have a lead."

"Woohoo!" Rory cheered, before letting his smile drop and whispering to Erica, "What's a lead?"

Erica sharply nudged his side and he winced as Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Hannah's motive is pretty clear," Ethan said. "Maybe Hannah's relationship didn't end well and the amulet is manifesting power from...from her broken heart."

"That's...quite sad, actually," Benny murmured. Ethan shrugged.

"At least we know," he replied.

"Well that still doesn't answer the question of why she's acting like this," Sarah reasoned out. "She's a pretty nice girl. 'Real pretty, kind, and sweet. She wouldn't even kill a fly — so why does she want to destroy love?"

"Maybe it's her hot evil twin!" Rory exclaimed, his eyes wide. Ethan frowned.

"Probably not, as the evil twin was a product of that camera," Ethan said, thinking aloud. His brow creased. "It could be that Hannah is just acting on the intensified emotions of her heart. Kind of like she's under a rage spell or something."

"Poor Hannah…" Sarah said, trailing off.

"She is heartbroken," Benny pondered, playing off the thought. "Breakups can be tough — tough enough to fuel dark magic."

"Yeah, she didn't get over Jared too well, from what I hear," Erica hummed, checking her nails. "Not to mention she has a massive crush on Ethan—"

"Woah, woah, slow down," Benny said incredulously, leaning forward. "She has a what?"

"A cr-ush," Rory said, stretching the word. "On Eeee-thannn."

Ethan said nothing. Benny's head whirled towards him.

"Did you know about this?" He faced everyone, almost frantic. "Did we _all_ know about this?"

"Well, it's not the hardest to pick up on," Sarah said meekly. "Hannah has always had this weird...fascination with Ethan."

"Yeah, I mean, who wouldn't?" Rory said, going for the hi-five with Ethan, who just stared at him. Rory coughed, and in a deeper voice, got out, "No homo."

"Dude," Ethan said. Benny shook his head.

"Okay, we have to backtrack here; why would she have a thing for Ethan?" Benny said, laughing nervously. "I mean, it's Ethan!"

"Dude!" Ethan exclaimed, staring at Benny who blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Love you, babe…?" he said with a shaky smile. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Look how does this have anything to do with Hannah's intentions on destroying love?" Ethan said, his leg bouncing anxiously.

"How does it not?" Erica asked incredulously. "She's obviously heartbroken over Jared, she hasn't gotten over you, even if you're miles out of the closet — love has cheated her multiple times." Erica shrugged. "Maybe the amulet was her lucky break."

"Well it has to be destroyed today!" Benny announced, standing up. "If anything, more now than ever!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Are you doing this out of spite?" Sarah asked, exasperated. Erica smirked.

"Jealousy," she said smugly. "Even better."

"Hot," Ethan said nonchalantly before Benny could even respond, and he looked up at his phone to see three snickering vampires and a flustered and red Benny.

"Let's…" Benny gulped, his voice high and squeaky, not breaking eye contact with Ethan. "We should think of a plan! Yeah, we should do that."

"Let's," Ethan said smugly, and if Benny was blushing the entire way from then on, no one pointed it out.

* * *

 _I'm a liar, actually. That one I can't lie about — virtually everyone pointed out how beet red I got. But that's– it's not like I was flustered because Ethan was being a hot, sexy, jealous—_

 _...okay, I guess I was a bit wound up about it. No one tell him when he gets back — it'll go straight to his ego, haha._

… _where's Hannah, you ask? Well, I'm glad you asked (even if no one did)! Around this time, I reckon, is the first time Hannah saw a hole in her plan; a giant, melting hole._

* * *

 _"_ You melt?!" Hannah shrieked, alone in her hideout, staring at the, truth-be-told, slowly melting candle. The pink wax rolled off the candle, as if telling Hannah, "Yes, I am a candle, that's how I work." She angrily swiped a book off the table.

"Stupid candle!" she hissed. "Can put someone to eternal rest yet ya can't stay here for eternity too?!"

Her amulet suddenly glowed a harsh red, and she felt herself be pulled into the direction of the book she just knocked over. When she picked it up, a few pages were blown away, and a wind flipped through the book until it got to a page with the Candle of the Cursed Kiss.

"I could in hindsight re-make the candle," she hummed, but the amulet flashed red again, as if disagreeing. Hannah pursed her lips, before her eyes fell on a small description at the bottom.

'The effect of the candle can wear once the flame is extinguished,' she read. 'When the candle runs out of magic to keep it going, the magic disappears, however its aftermath remains.'

"Run out of magic…" she trailed off. "Where can I get more magic–" She looked down at her amulet and asked, "Will you get me magic, weird amulet thing?"

The amulet suddenly flashed an emerald green.

Hannah's eyes widened.

 _ **"I want to save you for later."  
**_  
"You." Hannah's smile grew, her mind suddenly racing with ideas; an image of a particular spellmaster popping into her mind. Images of her and suddenly Ethan…?

Hannah grinned, her eyes and the amulet glowing red, along with the trail of magic surrounding her.

She quickly pulled out her phone and took a selfie, making sure the location was in it, before posting it on Instagram with a smirk.

"Let's have some fun, Weir."

* * *

 _And I got to say, that's when I realized;  
_ _there was a pretty big hole in our plan too._

* * *

 **a/n- and that is that! let's see if you can unravel hannah's (or rather, hannah's amulet's) plan before we reveal it next time!**

 **drop a review if you liked it if you like, and i will see you in chapter 7! take it away, fanfic buddy ;D**

 _ **segue a seguir (galician)**_


	6. Locating The Mastermind

**A/N: Hey, there guys and gals! It's me, MBAV fan66! And yes, it is my turn once again to give you all the next chapter. So, no complaining! Lol! :P**

 **Alright! First and foremost! I just want to say, awww! Thanks, fanfic buddy for the lovely little birthday shout out in the last chapter! *blushes* You're the best! *giggle* ;D**

 **Now, then! Let's talk about the last chapter! Shall we?! Lol! ;P So, now the vamps are all caught up to speed on what's been happening in town and with Benny's strange behavior, recently. Hannah better watch herself now! The gang's onto yah, now! Lol!**

 **Think I'm gonna leave this author's note short for now, so you guys can get to the rest of the story! So, enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate_

 _By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_

 _Chapter 6: Locating The Mastermind_

* * *

 _Alright! So, before I begin into the next part!...How about a little snack break first, hmm? Cause I'm_ _ **STARVING**_ _over here! Telling such a kick uh..._ _ **amazing**_ _story, really works up an appetite._

 _...Yeah, Pizza Palace? This is Benny Weir...Yup! That's right! The usual! And have it delivered at the Whitechapel Library, this time. You've got...20 minutes to get here. Engage!_

 _What?! And no, I'm not sharing with any of you! You'll just have to go find your own yummy snack to munch on, kiddos. Sorry._

 _Anyways, since it'll be awhile before my pizza arrives. I might as well pass the time by telling you rugrats more of the story, huh? So, let's get to it!_

* * *

While everybody was busy trying to come up with a plan to stop Hannah, Erica was busy scrolling through her phone, idly. She could really careless about the conversation at hand between Sarah and the three dorks. She just wanted this to hurry up and be over with, so that she could go out and grab a bite to eat.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed indicating she had a new notification on one of her apps. When she checked it, she saw it was for her Instagram account. Apparently, Hannah Price had just posted a new photo to hers.

"Alright, guys! We need to find out where Hannah is hiding at, so we can stop her. Any ideas?" suggested Sarah.

Everyone just shrugged. "Benny, you were with her when she cursed you. Do you remember where that was when it happened?" asked Ethan, turning to face him.

Benny's face scrunched up in thought, as he tried to remember. Sadly, he couldn't and shook his head sadly.

"No. I don't. To be honest, the whole thing is still kind of hazy and it happened so fast that I couldn't get a good look at the surroundings before she blasted me. I was more focused on getting outta there than anything, really," he replied apologetically, looking a bit disappointed about it.

Ethan took Benny's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze.

"It's ok, babe. We'll figure it out. Don't worry." stated Ethan reassuringly to him with a smile.

Benny looked up at him and smiled back. "You're right, E. Thanks."

"I think I might have just found where she's at?" Erica blurted out casually as she stared at her phone.

Everyone looked at her with curious looks on their faces.

"Really? How?" wondered Benny curiously.

Erica looked up at her and rolled her eyes. "Cause, magic dork, she just posted a new photo on her Instagram." she answered back sassily.

Rory then reached over to grab her phone excitedly from her to see. "Really?! Let me see!" he exclaimed excitingly, while snatching the phone from her hand, as he sat on the arm of the couch next to her.

That was a big mistake cause Erica then swiftly grabbed it back from him with an angry hiss while flashing her fangs and yellow eyes at him. Frighten and startled, Rory let out a girly scream and jumped back a little. Resulting in him losing his balance on the arm of the couch and falling flat on his back onto the floor.

"What did I say about touching me, dork?!" snapped Erica angrily to the blonde.

Rory took a minute to think about it, as he tilted his head up a little with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"To um..." He trailed off carefully, as he tried to remember. Then his demeanor perked back up again once he remembered. "Never to touch you ever again or else you'll snap the fangs out of my mouth and shove them into my neck!" finished Rory cheerfully with a big goofy grin on his face.

Erica then leaned forward about ready to make promise on her threat, too, but was then stopped by a hand on her shoulder from Sarah, who was holding her back.

"Erica! Don't!" scolded Sarah.

Rory's smile then fell into more of a clueless expression then.

"But...I didn't touch you, my sweet." he pointed out, stupidly.

"Yeah, well...that also includes any of my stuff without my permission, too! Fangs-fer-brain!" retorted Erica bitterly with a bit of sass, too, as she bared her fangs at him. "Got it?!" she hissed threateningly at him. She then glared at him warningly to get her message across, which caused Rory to flinch back a bit shaking his head vigorously in agreement, out of fear towards her. Pleased, Erica then turned her back towards him and gave him the cold shoulder.

Once her back was turned, Rory couldn't help but to swoon at how scary and beautiful she can be when she's mad. He let out a small sigh of contentment, as a dopey lovesick expression displayed itself upon his face.

* * *

 _Sometimes I wonder about that boy._

 _Like, what does he even see in her, to begin with? Hell! What did_ _ **I**_ _even see in her before starting to date Ethan?_

 _...You're right! Erica is one smokin' hot babe, isn't she? Heh-heh!_

 _And don't you dare tell Ethan I ever said that, too! Or else he'll kill me forever saying that! Got it?! Good!_

 _Now let's get back to the story. My pizza should be here any minute now and I'm sure you all want to hear more of the story before I start chowing down on some za._

 _...Pizza. That's what I like to call it sometimes. Jeez, guys! Get with the program!_

* * *

Erica showed everyone the picture of Hannah. "Wow! That's actually a pretty good picture of her! I would so date her if you know...it wasn't for the fact that she's totally gone bonkers over some guy breaking up with her and all." commented Ethan offhandedly with a nonchalant shrug, after glancing over at Erica's phone. He had a smug smirk on his face, too, when he said it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Benny surprisingly, as he felt a twinge of jealousy swell up from somewhere inside him. "You do remember that you're already taken, E! Don't you?!" he pointed out bluntly. "Besides, I think you dodged a bullet with that one, anyways, E. I mean...why would you want to date a psycho, anyways?" he stated smugly in a matter-of-fact kind a way.

Ethan giggled. "Well...I am dating you. And you're known to do some _pretty_ crazy stuff yourself, too, sometimes." chuckled Ethan teasingly to him, as he gave him a pretty knowing look, as well.

"I do not!" shouted Benny defensively at him. He looked around the room to see everybody glaring at him with a serious expression. He ducked down a little in embarrassment, as his cheeks turned red. "Ok. So maybe _some_ of the stuff I come up with is pretty crazy...most of the time." he admitted bashfully, while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "But I swear! They sounded like good ideas to me at the time!" he then defended, perking back up again to defend his honor.

"Yeah! Until they end up almost killing us." scoffed Ethan with his arms crossed, as he looked away to shake his head.

"So, says the guy who _always_ goes along with them, anyway." retorted Benny back in a snippy like attitude towards his boyfriend.

Ethan whipped his head around to face him with his jaw dropped.

"Really?!" he exclaimed surprisingly. "You did NOT just go there with me, mister?!" he sassed.

"Oh, I did, mister _psycho lover_!" snapped back Benny, heatedly. "Deal with it!"

Ethan was speechless at this. "All I said was it was a good picture of her, Benny! That doesn't mean I like her!" argued back Ethan.

Benny's mouth suddenly gaped wide open at that comment. "You just said you would so totally date her if it wasn't for the fact that she was crazy, E! How else am I supposed to take that considering oooh... _I'm-your-boyfriend_!" stated Benny loudly, throwing his arms about in the air as he said it.

"Oh! Oh! So, it's ok for _you_ to think that somebody else, who isn't even your boyfriend, is kind a hot, but I can't?!" challenged Ethan back heatedly. "Tuh! Hypocrite!" he then scoffed.

"Is that what this is about?! Payback for that comment I made earlier about Jake Peralta being hot?! Omg!" questioned Benny unbelievably in an accusing manner, as he shook his head afterwards not believing what he's hearing, right now. Ethan just rolled his eyes at him.

"Ok, for one, E! Jake Peralta is a _fictional_ character from a tv show I like! He isn't even real! He's just my...fictional crush, is all!" explained Benny passionately. "Unlike Hannah who is very much a _real_ person, babe!"

"Yeah, but the actor who plays him isn't fictional! Which means you also think that Andy Samberg is also 'hot,' too! Like, they share the same face, B!" argued back Ethan reasonably, putting air quotes around the word "hot" to make his point.

Benny grinned cockily at him then. " _Awe_ , is somebody _jealous_ , E?" cooed Benny playfully to the seer, as he pinched his cheek like an elderly person might do to a child. He then chuckled.

Irritated, Ethan then swatted his hand away, but couldn't hide the embarrassed blush that appeared on his face. About ready to open his mouth to say something smart-alecky back at him, he was then cut off by Sarah speaking, instead.

"Guys!" shouted Sarah demandingly. "Enough with the lovers quarrel, here! We have more important things to do, right now! Remember?!" she chided to them in a condescending way.

Both boys then looked at her with embarrassed and bashful expressions on their faces, as they mumbled a quiet 'sorry' at her. Sarah smiled, pleased that the two lovebirds have finally stopped their bickering and are back at the task at hand. She would've told them to just kiss and make up, but considering the consequences of what will happen when kissing someone right now, she didn't.

"Ok, then!" she said, getting everyone thoughts back on track here. "Does anybody recognize the place she's at in the photo?" she then asked.

Everyone studied the background in the photo carefully, until someone spoke up. "Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" shouted Rory over excitedly, as he kept anxiously raising his hand in the air to be called on for the answer. He was practically bouncing in his seat while doing so.

Erica faced palmed herself out of frustration. " Oh, my god! Would you just _shut up_ and tell us already, dweeb! You're getting on my nerves!" snapped Erica at him. He was really starting to urk her last nerve, as she was about ready to just reach over and slap the crap out of him for his stupidity sometimes. He couldn't understand how Benny and Ethan could put up with him being their friend cause he drove her NUTS most of the time.

Ignoring her best friend's rude comment just now, Sarah turned to face Rory with a more friendlier approach to the matter. "Rory! You know where this is?" she asked him, as she held up the phone.

Rory nodded his head rapidly, as he smiled that big goofy smile of his. "I sure do! It's in the school's basement! Room...001! It's mostly used as a storage room, though. So, there's never anybody in it. Except for, well...me!" he replied honestly.

" _Aaand_ , why would you be down there, to begin with, anyway?" asked Ethan, sounding a bit skeptical about wanting to even know the answer to that question.

Rory rolled his eyes at him, as if it was obvious. "Because! That's where I go to hunt for _rats_! _Duh_! Remember?! I told you this that time we were busy playing crocodile hunter! Or uh...more like mutant gator hunter, instead." he explained plainly, but then his expression morphed into a more thoughtful one at that last part. He then quickly shook it off and brighten right back up again. "Anyways, I find that room 001 has the most juiciest and best tasting ones, there!" he then added with a cheery look, which made Ethan and Benny want to gag at the thought of him finding rats _delicious_.

* * *

 _Oh! Hold up, a second my young munchkins! My pizza is finally here!_

 _...Sorry, pizza dude, but you're one minute late! You know what that means?! It's free! Boo-yah! In your face!_

 _...I don't care if you got caught up in traffic on your way here cause you took Mainstream Ave. Rules are rules, dude. Sorry. I don't make the rule. I just enforce them! When...they...benefit me, at least. Heh-heh._

 _Dude, here's a tip. Don't take Mainstream Ave to get to the library during rush hour. Try Hills Burrow Ave, next time. It's a lot less busy during this time of day than Mainstream is._

 _...What?! A tip?! That_ _ **was**_ _your tip! Weren't you listening earlier, when I said 'dude, here's a tip'?_

 _...Now, that he's gone! I can finally enjoy this beauty, here! Mmm...a large triple meat Italiano deluxe. I can't wait to devour you, my precious!...Nom-num. Oh, man! Nom-num. Pizza always tastes more better when it's free. Nom-num._

 _Now, back to the story, as I eat this delicious and_ _ **free**_ _master piece of cuisine!_

* * *

After Rory setting his gag reflex off after mentioning how 'delicious' rats taste, Benny's face then lit up. "Guys! He's right!" exclaimed Benny in realization, making everyone but Rory cringe at what he just said.

"About...rats actually tasting good?" questioned Ethan skeptically, as he cringed again at his boyfriend's weirdness. "Benny, I highly doubt that rats are all that nutritious for us humans to eat." he stated plainly.

Benny shook his head, as everyone just stared at him like he was crazy. "No! Not _that_! Though...why you'd ever think I would agree with Rory on something as disgusting and absurd like that is just plain wrong and sick, you guys. Yuck!" corrected Benny at first, before trailing off with an odd and curious expression on his face as he wondered how his friends even jumped to that conclusion in the first place. Then he cringed afterwards at the thought.

Rory's expression, on the other hand, quickly deflated a bit after hearing Benny's comment, but he quickly got over it.

"I'm talking about Rory being right about Hannah's location!" reiterated Benny more clearly this time, as it was all coming back to him now. "She's in the _babament_! I mean the _babusament_! The-" stated Benny strongly, as he struggled in getting the correct word out before being cut off by Ethan.

"We get it, babe." replied Ethan sweetly to him, as he gave him a light pat on the shoulder before clamping his hand down on it, reassuringly.

Benny looked over at him and gave a small shy smile at him, before continuing with what he was going to say. "Anyways, that's where we were when I found her acting all crazy and stuff! I remember it, now!" he exclaimed happily.

Sarah stood there with a thoughtful expression on her face, as if thinking about something. "Hmm...Perhaps the concussion you got after her knocking you out caused you to block out her location up until now?" she stated logically as she thought about it a bit, before then shaking her head. "Regardless, we now know where to find her!"

"Yeah! Let's go team!" cheered Rory suddenly, has he jumped up from his seat, raising an encouraging fist in the air proudly to help motivate his compadres.

"Ugh! Tell me again why I let you drag me into this crap with the nerds?" groaned Erica sarcastically to Sarah, as she got up from her place on the couch.

"Because! They're our _friends_! Even if you don't like to admit it most of the time." chirped Sarah happily back to her, as she too stood up. When she looked over she saw Erica just glaring at her like, 'really?'. Rolling her eyes, Sarah then added, " _And_ because I'm your best friend and you love me and would do anything for me, too! Including, hanging out with a few geeks when you don't want to!" Sarah then flashed Erica a big happy smile to conclude her point to the blonde.

Erica stood there glaring at her for a second longer, but couldn't help the eye roll and smirk that she gave to Sarah. "Fine! You're right! You're right!" declared Erica, as she surrendered to her best friend's logic. She then flipped her hair over her shoulder, though. "You're just lucky we're BFF's! Or else, missy!" she stated seriously in a matter-of-factly way, while shooting her a glare teasingly.

"But...don't we need a plan first, before we take on Hannah?" pointed out Ethan concernedly.

"No, time!" replied back Sarah, seriously. "There's no telling how many more people she's already put to sleep by now! We need to end this and fast!" she stated urgently.

Ethan gave Benny a worried glance and saw that he too didn't like the idea of going into this blind without a plan, either. Which is rare for Benny, as he's usually all _gung-ho_ about jumping into things without first thinking them through more properly. But Ethan figured that maybe after having already faced Hannah's power before, that he's probably a bit more cautious now about facing her for round two. He didn't blame him, though. Cause after seeing the condition she had left him in after their first encounter, he felt like having a heart attack himself! Ok, so maybe not a heart attack, but he was still very sick with worry after seeing that nasty cut on his forehead and that large bruise on his torso.

"She does have a point, E." said Benny a bit reluctantly, snapping Ethan out of his thoughts. "She's already probably got most of the town under her spell. If we wait any longer it's only a matter of time before we fall under its effects, too. Then who will save the town?" he explained reasonably.

Ethan let out a heavy sigh. "Alright. Let's do this, then. Even if I don't like it very much."

Benny reached over and gave him a comforting pat on the leg. "Me too, E. Me too." said Benny reassuringly, as he agreed with him on not liking the idea too much of taking on Hannah without a plan set in place first. He flashed Ethan a small loving and reassuring smile for a bit of encouragement. Even if he too was feeling a bit reluctant, but they were in this together. No matter what.

Ethan looked back up at him and returned the smile. "Thanks, B." he said gratefully.

After that, both boys got up from their spots on the couch and left with the others, heading back towards the school.

* * *

 _Little did we know, that probably going into this without a decent plan was a_ _ **real**_ _bad idea. As we had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, as the whole thing was a trap._

* * *

The five teenage heroes, slowly crept through the empty hallways of Whitechapel High. The whole place just seemed...quiet to them. _Too_ quiet, a matter of fact. But then again, it was after school hours. So, pretty much every student and teacher were already gone by now. The only people who are usually left hanging around at this hour is the janitor, but he was currently passed out on the floor, asleep with Miss Lol laying right next to him, also very much asleep, as well.

"I always knew they had a thing for each other." commented Benny jokingly, as they passed by the two sleeping school employees on the floor. Ethan and Rory both snickered at that, as they tried not to laugh. Sarah and Erica, on the other hand, just rolled their eyes at them, as Rory gave Benny a quiet hi-five.

"Will you three just come on, already!" hissed Sarah quietly at them, not wanting to yell so they don't wind up alerting Hannah of their presence. Right now, the element of surprise was on their side.

 _Which was_ _ **so**_ _not true, by the way._

Hannah was currently in her lair (aka, the school's basement) doing her homework, when suddenly her ruby amulet started to glow at her. "Let's see...after I add this and this together, I carry the one and then..." she said absently, thinking out loud to herself as she was busy doing her math homework. But her thought never finished, as she soon realized that her amulet was trying to tell her something. "What? What is it, my red ruby beauty?" she asked the amulet, as she looked down at it to see it's red pulsating glow.

Responding to her question, the amulet then shot out a short, faint red beam of light that spreaded outwards like a paper fan. In it Hannah could see the image of a group of five making their way through the hallway of the school. Hannah grinned evilly at the hologram that her precious amulet was showing her.

"Perfect! They're finally here." she said darkly. The image then zoomed in on a certain lanky teen in the group, as she smiled wickedly. "Let the fun begin." she said ominously, as she began to laugh at what's to come next.

* * *

 _Which, might I add, wasn't really fun AT ALL! At least, not for me, that is._

 _But before I get into all of that, I need another slice!_

 _...So, yeah! Things are heating up now! And in more ways than one!_

* * *

Finally reaching the basement level from the only flight of stairs that leads there, the gang was suddenly met with a puff of pink smoke just hovering there in their path. They instantly stopped in their tracks and just stood there very cautious of the pink smoke.

"Guys...what is that?" asked Rory cautiously, as he pointed at the smoke.

Before anyone could answer, suddenly they heard an evil cackle coming from the smoke. Soon after, a female figure could be seen emerging from it, as she walked through it casually.

"Hello, dear friends! So, nice to see you!" greeted the figure, coming out of the pink smoke. It was none other than Hannah Price herself, as she stood there smiling delightfully at them with her amulet glowing a vibrant red color.

"Alright, Hannah! We know it's you that's been putting everybody in town asleep! We're here to put a stop to it!" exclaimed Sarah bravely at her, as she flashed her fangs at her.

Startled, Hannah screamed a little, but quickly got over it as she tried to play it cool and like that didn't just happen. "Thought I, uh...saw a rat scurry by just now." she said awkwardly, trying to act cool. "So! You're a vampire, huh?" she then said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Rory and Erica flashed their fangs at her, too. "Yeah! And she's not the only one, too!" mocked Erica snidely.

Hannah looked them up and down, and then scoffed. Obviously she wasn't too worried about them, as long as she has her amulet then she's invincible. Although...know that she thinks about it...she always did think there was something strange about Erica, suddenly. Ever since student photo day for they yearbook and there was another (and more nastier) her running around the school, ruining her good reputation, thanks to that dumb defective camera she bought off of Benny. Hannah could've swore then, that after Erica had came barging into the dark room while she was tied up and then roughed up that other Hannah chick, that she was about to say "eat her" instead of "slap her around a bit" when she told Ethan her reason for seeking her out and getting into that little cat fight with her. Hannah always did find that little conversation of theirs a bit strange at the time, but decided to never do anything about it.

"I always did know there was something weird about you, Jones." taunted Hannah snidely to Erica. "Now, I know what it is."

Erica hissed and went after her, but was then knocked back by Hannah blasting her with the amulet's power. "Hahaha! Is that the best you can do, _sweety_? Hahaha!" laughed Hannah.

Sarah and Rory then went after her, too. However, they too were met with a powerful blast from Hannah, too, that sent them flying back. The two out of the three downed vampires groaned in pain from Hannah's attack. They didn't expect her amulet to give her such powerful magic.

Ethan and Benny both stood there looking on with wide eyes, as they watched as their three fanged friends where taken out so easily by her.

Hannah laughed at their ignorance, as she enjoyed the feeling of power that flowed through her. She then lifted up her amulet with two hands and stared at it lovingly. "I love you, amulet!" she stated gleefully, as she then kissed it.

"Ok. She has totally lost it, dude." whispered Benny discreetly to Ethan, so that only he could hear him. Ethan nodded in agreement with him on that one, as he just stood there staring at her like she was nuts.

"Now, then!" exclaimed Hannah, as she refocused her attention towards the two boys standing before her. "Time to deal with you two, next." she grinned evilly at them.

More afraid for Ethan's sake, Benny instinctively took a protective stance in front of Ethan. Ready to protect him from Hannah at any cost. Although, he couldn't deny that he was a bit scared of her on the inside though, but he didn't want to show it. Benny held out a hand, ready to cast a spell if need be for when she'd make her move.

Hannah smiled amusingly at the two. " _Awe_! How valiant and noble of you, Weir. Protecting your darling and precious boyfriend from big bad Hannah." teased Hannah amusingly at them. "Aren't you quite the hero."

"Well, I am more of the guy in the relationship." quipped Benny casually with a small shrug and lopsided grin.

Offended and also very embarrassed by Benny's comment, Ethan smacked Benny upside the back of his head. "Ow!" yelped Benny, as he took the hand he wasn't holding up to rub where Ethan had hit him at. He then looked over at the unamused seer to see him glaring at him. "What?! It's true!" he tried to defend to him, as he blushed a little.

Ethan however was still standing there glaring at him with his arms crossed, as he tapped his foot on the floor. "She doesn't need to know that, though!" argued Ethan back. "Besides that's...something too private and personal to share with other people so openly, B." blushed Ethan embarrassingly, as he looked away bashfully. Truth be told, Ethan knew it was true though and he always got a bit uncomfortable and nervous just thinking about it, too. But still! That doesn't mean the whole world needed to know about it, though! Especially, Hannah!

Hannah chuckled amusingly at their little private conversation, though. "Oh, come on, Ethan honey! It's not like it wasn't _obvious_ to everyone around you, that you're the girl in this relationship! Like...wow!" chuckled Hannah, making the two boys blush uncontrollably.

"Anyway!" she then exclaimed, getting back to the topic at hand. "Too bad, you're protecting the wrong person, though." stated Hannah smugly with a grin.

Confused, both boys looked at each perplexingly. "What do you mean by that?" asked Benny curiously, as he slightly lowered his hand.

"What I mean is..." she started amusingly, in a hinting like tone. "This!" she finally finished, as she quickly used her amulet to blast Benny with a red orb of magic before he could react. Hannah then began to laugh amusingly, afterwards.

"BENNY!" gasped Ethan fearfully, as he bent down to see if he was ok.

Benny let a small moan of pain, as his head throbbed a little from the impact of it hitting the cold hard floor when he went down after she blasted him. _"Dammit! I should've seen that one coming."_ he groaned mentally to himself, as he cursed himself for letting his guard down even for a brief second.

Ethan was glad not to of seen any visible injury to the boy, as he looked him over. He then looked up at Hannah with a desperate, but determined look on his face. "Hannah! Stop this! This isn't you! This is not the kind and sweet girl that I know! _Please_!" pleaded Ethan to her.

Hannah stood there with a bored expression on her face, as she gave a fake yawn in response to his words. "Maybe this is me, now, Ethan! The new me! Someone who doesn't take crap from anybody anymore! Who holds _ALL_ the power, now! Ah-hahaha!" declared Hannah confidently in a delightful manner. "Now, if you'll excuse me! You have something that I need. Or rather... _someone_." she grinned evilly.

Ethan didn't know what to do, as he was completely unarmed in the situation. But he wasn't about to let her get to Benny. So, he quickly got up and moved in front of the barely conscious spellmaster to protect him from her.

Not phased by Ethan's heroic gesture to protect his boyfriend in return, Hannah simply rolled her eyes at him as she didn't really even see Ethan as that big of a threat, in the first place. Then with a flick of her wrist, she sent the seer flying into the wall beside him, thus effectively knocking him out completely.

"Sorry, sweetie. I really did hate having to do that to yah." commented Hannah playfully to the unconscious seer with a half shrug and a wink, too.

"E-Eth...than." moaned Benny worriedly in a low tone, as he was still hanging on to consciousness.

Hannah heard him and looked down at him with a smirk. "

Oh, don't worry about him. He'll be just fine. Till then..." she said smugly. Then she kneeled down next to him. "You're going to help me with something _very_ important, Weir. Something that I can't do on my own, entirely." hinted Hannah ominously, as she reached out to grab Benny's wrist. She then stood up and began to drag him down the hallway, back to her hideout. "Man! He's more heavier than he looks!" she then grunted absentmindedly, after a minute of dragging him down the hall.

As he was being drug by Hannah, Benny's mind was reeling with worry about what it was exactly Hannah had in store for him, as well as if whether or not Ethan was ok, too, until he couldn't take it anymore and blacked out on his journey to Hannah's lair.

* * *

 _Now, I know what you're all probably thinking... 'Oh, she's probably just taking Benny to have some_ _ **alone**_ _time with him.' But you're so wrong! If you remember,_ _ **Ethan's**_ _the one who she has a thing for. Not me._

 _Thank god._

 _I'd never date a crazy broad, like her. Like, EVER!_

 _But if I ever find out that she tried to flirt or steal my Ethie-kin's away from me then she's in for a world of hurt, then! I'll turn her into the biggest, fattest and most ugliest toad around! Ethan is mine and mine alone! Dammit!_

 _Sorry. I just get so passionate when it comes to my Ethie-kin's, is all. I can't help it! I just love him soooo much!_

* * *

 **A/N: Uh, oh! What is Hannah planning to do with Benny, now that she has him? Will Ethan and the others be able to save him? Who knows! Lol! Guess, you guys just have to wait and see! ;D**

 **Well, that's it from me until chapter 8 rolls around. Until then, I leave you back in the capable hands of my dear fanfic buddy. Take it away, fanfic buddy! :D**


	7. Vent-ing Frustration

**a/n- wassup? it be tobn here with (finally) a new chapter of 'love is to hate'!**

 **and what a long time it has been, huh? i am the one who should be doing apologies, my dearest fanfic buddy has nothing to do with my absence! i have been away for a very long time, writing just hasn't been on the top of my mind because of all the school work, work, and relationship stuff i've had to juggle, heh. i really wish i had more time for it because honestly? writing this chapter reminded me of how much joy writing gives me. here's to hopefully being less slow, heh.**

 **anyway, my dearest fanfic buddy really blew it away with the last chapter, huh? and i am sure you folk have all been anxiously waiting to see what happens next. well, i will tell you all that in this chapter!**

 **but first, of course, shoutouts to...**

 **bennyweirlover17- yes ! soulmates have to be rescued, like, PRONTO! whether or not that happens i suppose will be answered in this chapter ;) thank you for all your reviews, dear friend! i am super glad you're enjoying the story :D**

 **guest- jake peralta ROCKS! my goodo detective boy, tryin his best! i am glad you're enjoying the story, fren! :D**

 **allpinkkandyellow- ah! thank you so so so so much! i'm glad you like the lil story my dearest fanfic buddy and i are telling! it means a lot that you say all those nice things, heh. i hope we are able to keep the ball rollin and you keep likin what we're writing, heh!**

 **alrightie! without further ado, let's DO this thing!**

 **disclaimer: we don't own mbav or its characters. just the plot is ours, heh :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **(p.s- i thought really long and hard about the title. i thought it was funny – it'll make sense later :pp)**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate_

 _By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_

 _Chapter 7: Vent-ing Frustration_

* * *

 _Alrighty! So, I know last time was a bit of a cliffhanger. Well...I mean, literally no time has passed, I just got up to grab a soda from the vending machine. Did you know this place has a vending machine? It's pretty dope._

 _...yeah, well no DOI! Of_ _ **course**_ _I can leave halfway through a storytime! I am the_ _ **reader**_ _! I am the boss man! I am the one who runs the world; Beyoncé can eat my as– *ahem* butt._

 _Anyway! Complain all you want, but that's just going to forlong the wait for the story to continue. I can sit here all day!_

 _...no wait. I can't, I totally can't, E is going to return any second now and we need to get this show on the road! Now who's with me?!_

 _...no one?_

 _..._ _ **seriously?**_

 _UGH! Whatever. I don't need your permission to start again. So I'm gonna start again. Right after slurping this soda._

 _...HOO boy, that stuff is good. Okay! Onwards!_

* * *

When Ethan opened his eyes,

Benny was no longer beside him.

Instead, hovering above him were three vampires, all with worried looks on their faces. He blinked, his vision clearing up each time his eyes fluttered open and closed.

"G...Guys?" He slowly sat up from his position on the ground, rubbing his head. "What...what ha–"

His eyes suddenly widened. There were only _three vampires._ There was no spellmaster…?

"Benny!" He shot up onto his feet, frantically looking around him. "Guys, where's Benny?! What did she do?! Where is—"

"Hey, dorktopia," Erica cut him off, wincing. "Keep it down, will ya? For all we know, Hannah is watching us and is going to kidnap _us_ next."

"Kid...nap…?" Ethan stared at her with wide eyes. Erica crossed her arms. Sarah looked like she averted her eyes, and before Rory blurt out anything, Erica made sure to speak up first.

"Uh, yeah," she said. Her tone may have been annoyed, but even Ethan was unsettled by the tinge of worry attached to her voice. "She took Benny, Ethan."

Ethan's heart dropped.

"She…" The words got stuck in his throat. More softly, he added, "What is she going to _do_ with him?"

* * *

 _Oh, my dear kiddos._

 _Him and I were in the same exact position in that very moment._

 _And I doubt either of us liked it._

* * *

When Benny opened his eyes,

the first thing he wanted to do was close them again.

"Where…" His words were slurred as his vision slowly cleared on a thin layer of a red haze on his arm, which was also bound to a chair; _like he was._

He immediately shook his head to clear the coming lines in his sight, his head feeling heavier with each second that passed.

"Tired, sweetie?" a voice drawled out from the shadows. Benny squinted to get a better look and when he did, he immediately closed his eyes again.

* * *

 _Out of spite, ahahaha– get it? I'm a DICK to DICKS._

* * *

"Really?" Benny opened one eye to see Hannah grin. "Oh come on, darling. I'm not all that bad of a sight. Dearest _Ethie_ would probably agree."

"Fuck off," Benny spat at her. "With all the ugly you're radiating right now, I somewhat doubt it."

Hannah rose an eyebrow and Benny grimaced, almost sheepishly.

"Er," he added, "not like you're ugly or whatever. I'm...look, I'm known to be pretty gay nowadays, but like, I pretended to be straight for half my life, I know what's ugly and what's not." Benny frowned. "B-But...but what you're _doing_ is– is _ugly!_ It's mean– you're _meeeeean_." A pause. "But not...but not _not_ hot."

* * *

... _okay, I may be a dick to dicks,_

 _but I am a gentleman above all that._

* * *

"You don't know when to shut up, do you?" She flicked her wrist, and the red haze on his arm intensified. It almost felt like he was getting blood sucked out of him. Benny groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt himself being drained.

Bits of green found its way upwards from his skin up towards Hannah; who, Benny now noticed, was holding the pink candle, that was now fused with tints of emerald green. His eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?" It meant to sound tougher, sure, but even Benny couldn't stop his voice from leaking out the tight feeling in his chest. Hannah grinned.

"Just getting some support from one spellmaster to another spellmaster," Hannah hummed, trailing her finger along the tray holding the pink candle. Benny's head felt dizzy, but not from the fumes this time; from something else.

It all clicked.

"You're...running out of... _magic_ ," Benny said slowly, not able to fight off a smug smile. Hannah glared at him.

"Am not!"

"Am...too– wait, we can't do this right now," Benny muttered, mustering all his energy to stay awake. "You're running out of magic. This...this is all going to be done soon because you'll burn out–" He managed a smirk– "pun intended." More smugly, he stated, "You'll have no magic to fuel the candle."

He frowned at Hannah's returned, coy smile. "But...you're not worried about that because…"

Benny looked back at his arm, and thought back to the draining feeling running through his entire being. His eyes widened, almost afraid.

"You're taking mine," he whispered. Hannah laughed.

"There ya go!" she cooed, a grin on her face. "You've saved me the mockery that would have come out of monologuing– I am a _fantastic_ villain, after all. Not a stupid one." she boasted. "And once I'm done stealing _your_ magic, I'll set my sights on stealing your little vampire friends magic, as well. Considering vampires are creatures of magic, too."

She grinned, leaning closer to him, the candle mere inches from his face. Benny's eyes fluttered closed and he took a deep breath, not willingly; between feeling drained and the images of Ethan popping into his mind, he was beyond drowsy and dreary. Any minute now...

"Ah-ah! Someone's gettin' a little tired, are we?" Hannah tapped his cheek lightly. "Are you giving up, Weir? You were bound to eventually — it's very clear who will be the winner now."

"You're not…"

"Getting away with this?" Hannah laughed. "Oh, darling. _I already have._ "

She trailed her hand down to his chest and the last thing Benny saw was a glint of red in her eye.

And then, he _screamed._

It was as if someone grabbed his heart and ripped it right now; a stream of green surrounded his vision as she cackled, and his vision returned to black once more.

* * *

"Did someone bite him?" Rory asked, exasperated, as he, Sarah, and Erica followed Ethan down the hall, watching him flip doors open manically. "Because he is moving a _lot_ faster than I can handle."

"You're just slow," Erica muttered.

"No, he's in love," Sarah snapped. "Can you both stop bickering? We'd be faster if you two were _helping him._ "

Erica stopped in her tracks, crossing her arms. "If you're so helpful," she said snidely, "then why are you back here with us?"

A beat of silence. Ignoring Rory's quiet airhorn, Sarah glared at Erica and rolled her eyes, speeding far, _far_ past the two to get to Ethan.

"Hey," she said, before jumping back at the sound of Ethan slamming yet another door closed. "Hey, let's calm down and think of a plan before we storm into unmarked territories, yeah?"

"Plan, what _plan_ ," Ethan grumbled as he continued to march on. "We didn't have one before, why do we need one now? End this _fast_ , remember?"

"Ethan..." Sarah's voice bridged on worry. Ethan bit his lip.

"This is my fault," Ethan muttered.

"You know, there really is no way I can see this being your fault."

"It really is," Ethan snapped, averting his glance from Sarah. "I should've been more insistent on a plan earlier; or at least, made a plan to reinforce just in case."

"Oh stop that," Sarah said, grabbing him by his shoulder and spinning him around to face her. "What's more important right now is that we think about this carefully. We're not only saving Benny here, okay?"

Ethan grimaced. "Do you think Hannah...do you think she knows?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm not sure. But we can't hurt her, that's for sure. And all the anger you're showing here? It's not going to save Benny."

"And what will?"

A beat of silence.

"Patience," she finally said. "We just need to be patient."

 _Slam!_

Ethan and Sarah jumped at the sudden sound of something slamming into a locker, frantically turning around and their eyes widening.

"Holy–"

"– _Shit_." Sarah finished.

* * *

 _Now kiddos. This is where things apparently got a bit weird. So I'm going to like, try and describe it as kid-friendly as I can because it even makes_ _ **me**_ _wanna throw up._

* * *

Rory was... _hugging Erica!_ A bit... _roughly_ into the locker. They were very close and whispering _positive affirmations_ to each other.

And pink fumes surrounded them.

"Where the hell…" Ethan trailed off as soon as Sarah's eyes widened, following her hand to the place she pointed at.

"The vents," she whispered. And lo and behold, she was right; lazy streams of pink fumes sifted their way through the vents, slowly filling up the space around Erica and Rory until they were practically engulfed in it.

"There's so much of it now," Ethan muttered, before his eyes widened. "And it's coming from the _vents._ Which means–"

"–Hannah is still in the basement," Sarah finished off for him. "She had taken him to where she was probably making the candle!"

"It's so much _stronger_ now…" Ethan's voice teetered, not able to stop himself from thinking about what Hannah must have been doing to make it that strong — and how Benny had anything to do with it.

"It's going to keep spreading until it fills this entire hall," Sarah said urgently. "If it diffuses throughout the whole hallway, we can kiss our victory goodbye."

Ethan looked at Sarah, deadpanned. A flash of recognition wiped across her face and she grinned sheepishly, softly adding, "Oops."

"Come on, we don't have time for this," Ethan said, hesitantly grabbing her hand. "You need to speed us to the basement."

"But Erica and Rory–"

"Sarah, we have to go. _Now._ " Ethan's grip tightened. "We need to be here if we have any chance of winning so come on– _AHHHHHHHH!"_

Before he knew it, Ethan was sped off in the direction of the basement; far, _far_ away from the pink fumes.

He turned around for a split second to watch the fumes chase the two of them as the silhouette of two sleeping vampires faded off in his view.

* * *

As soon as Ethan and Sarah arrived at the top of the staircase, they already knew something was wrong.

* * *

 _Other than the fact that Ethan didn't throw up this time, heh._

 _You're not allowed to tell him I joked about that. He's very embarrassed about that sort of stuff._

* * *

"Come on," Sarah whispered, leading Ethan down the stairs. Ethan nodded firmly, closing his eyes and walking down the stairs behind her.

As soon as they peeked to see what was beyond the staircase corridor, Ethan couldn't help but feel his heart sink.

Benny was strapped in a chair, unconscious. He was alone in the room — a room surrounded with papers and old books and some pink, melted wax on the surface of the table.

"We're clear," Sarah muttered, but Ethan was already off before the words left her mouth.

"Benny!" he hissed, the words hastily said under his breath. He quickly untied Benny from the confinements of his chair as Sarah hesitantly followed suit.

"Benny, come on," Ethan whispered frantically, brushing hair out of his closed eyes and holding his limp body close. He began to stir, mumbling and squeezing his eyes shut. Ethan's breath quickened.

"Come on, B," he said quietly. "We need to get you out of here, everything's going to be oka—"

"Not so fast!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a stream of red shot out from the depths of the basement and shot Sarah in the chest. With a scream, Sarah was blasted backwards, crashing into a wall, knocked out cold.

"Sarah!" Ethan exclaimed, hoisting Benny up to his feet.

"E...than…" Benny slurred, slowly growing more conscious. Ethan looked up to see the source of the candle and his eyes narrowed.

"Hannah," he said, slowly resting Benny against a bookshelf. He approached her cautiously. "Hannah, you don't need to do this."

"Oh, Ethie," she cackled, her arm still outstretched from the shot of magic. "It's just _us._ How...how _romantic."_

"There is no us, Hannah!" Ethan tried to reason. "Look, I'm sorry if you feel that way– there's nothing wrong with feeling the way you do! And if you want to be friends, I would _love_ to be your friend. I can still love you– just in a different way! Please just listen to me; this isn't who you are."

A beat of silence.

"You're wrong," she finally growled. "This _is_ me. You know why?"

She grinned, and fear shot through Ethan's body like static.

"It's because I'm nobody's perfect, goody-two shoes."

Without warning, she fired another shot of magic towards Ethan, who dodged out of the fiery red stream's path with a startled yelp.

"Hannah, you don't have to do this!" Ethan exclaimed again, ducking his head under the streams of magic from Hannah, trying to get closer to her. His eyes flickered between her and Sarah and _Benny._

 _Benny._

"If I can't love you," Hannah roared, "then _nobody_ will!"

"What are you–"

Suddenly, pink fumes started to seep into the room. Ethan's eyes widened, the fumes surrounding his feet. He looked up to see something he had missed before, in his rush to reach Benny:

A pink candle.

* * *

 _I'll be honest, kiddos? Being a teenager is hard. Emphasis on that last word too, heh._

 _I'll be honest? I am a pretty controlled kinda dude. Or at least, I think so._

 _...okay, I may be lying. But I can at least keep it in my pants on a mission — especially missions such as these._

 _Furthermore, I_ _ **know**_ _how spells affect people, after all, so I can handle any aftermath. It's happened a bunch of times on our team before — people are manipulated to harming each other, or they're drowned in fear that it makes them defenseless. Around those situations? I can keep my cool. I can separate a person from the spell they're under. I am a professional, after all._

 _...that being said,_

 _I'm not really that proud of what happens next._

* * *

When Benny's eyes finally opened,

he found himself leaning against a bookshelf…

...with Ethan right next to him,  
a glint of pink in his eye.

* * *

 **(get it? because the pink smoke was comin out of the vents, and ethan was _vent_ ing to sarah? ahahahahaha im FUNNY)**

 **a/n- oOOoOOOOOOooHH!**

 **well hopefully you know what's about to go down because i am EXCITED! this is going to be fun! fanfic buddy, take it away!**

 **and until i see you all next time; leave a review if you liked it if you like! talk to ya soon *hand heart***

 _ **mantente adelante (spanish)**_


	8. How About A Kiss?

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! It's me, MBAV fan66! :D**

 **Yup! That's right! It's my turn, again! *giggles* ;D**

 **That chapter that my fanfic buddy wrote? Well...all I can say is just, WOW! Lol! Who knew that Erica and Rory were so into each other? Lol! XD They just took PDA to a whole new level, right there! Huh? Lol! I'm sure Ethan and Sarah shall be forever haunted by what they just witnessed taking place in that hallway! That's for sure! Lol! XD Kudos to you, fanfic buddy! For another amazing chapter! :D Now, take a little break, as it's my turn now to take over! ;)**

 **I'm not sure how exciting this chapter will be for you guys, but it'll be...something? I think? *has a look of uncertainty, but then quickly shrugs it off* Ah, well! Either way, it'll be quite entertaining to read, I hope! ;D So, prepare for some Bethan feels! As there will surely be some in this here chapter! :D**

 *****(tobn edit: a chapter that i e; that's a my bad, friends – i have been swamped with life and have been real busy. but here it is! hopefully you don't have to wait too long for mine, but no promises :") )*****

 **So, enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate_

 _By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66_

 _Chapter 8: How About A Kiss?_

* * *

"Hey, there you sexy beast, you. Any hot dreams about moi?" asked Ethan flirtingly, as he ran a finger up and down Benny's chest while just staring at him intensely with a look of lust in his eyes.

"Uh..." was all Benny could think to say at a moment like this, as he watched his boyfriend smiling lustfully at him. _"Dammit! He's under the candle's effects, now!"_ he then cursed secretly in his mind.

"Listen, B. I know I said that I had wanted to wait until I was ready for our first time together, but..." replied Ethan easily enough, while still continuing his little intimate gesture to Benny's chest. He paused for a minute and then smiled seductively at him, while he leaned over to whisper in Benny's ear. "why wait when I'm totally ready for it, now." purred Ethan softly in Benny's ear.

* * *

 _Now, don't get me wrong here, kids! Hearing what Ethan had said, plus him lightly running a finger up and down my manly chest, was SO turning me on at that moment! It was almost hard to resist, even! But I held strong. Remembering that it wasn't really Ethan who was talking. It was the spell making him saying that, instead._

 _But, GOD! You had no idea how hard it was for me to not give in to him when he's being so cute and flirty like that! I'm pretty sure I almost split my pants in the front from the major bo-...uh...you know what? Never mind. Let's just move on with the story._

* * *

Feeling Ethan's warm seductive voice in his ear, like that, sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Usually, he was the one who did all the flirting in the relationship! Not Ethan! But now...now the tables have turned!

 _"This must be how E feels whenever I flirt with him, like this?!"_ thought Benny absently, as he tried his hardest not to get lost in the feeling of pure pleasure of seeing his boyfriend act like this.

Benny gulped nervously, as he tried to resist the urge to give in to Ethan's words. He wanted to give in so badly, but knew that if he did then it'd be lights out for both him and Ethan, for good. Then there be nobody left to stop Hannah and her wicked scheme. Except for maybe Sarah, though.

Speaking of Sarah, he glanced over in her direction to see her still out cold on the floor. Wishing how she would just wake up now, already, and save him from his boyfriend! Which was something he thought he'd never say or think because why would he want to be saved from somebody as wonderful and amazing as him?!

"Come on, babe. We can even be really kinky if you want, and just do it right here in the school's basement?" cooed Ethan, suggestively with a big grin on his face as he played with his hair.

Benny thought about this for a moment and sheepishly smiled at the thought of making out in the school's basement. His face turning a beet red. _"That does sound like it would be fun. Making out at school, but not in the usual way. Rather, in a more...intimate and sexual way. Maybe we could even do some role-playing to help get into the mood? Like, sexy teacher and horny student?"_ thought Benny, enjoying the thought.

Then he shook his head to snap himself out of it. _"What a minute! What am I thinking?! Now's not the time for that!"_ exclaimed Benny surprisingly in his head, as he quickly remembered the situation he and his friend were currently in at the moment. _"Also, this isn't Ethan talking, either! He'd never suggest doing something so...naughty and public, like that!"_ he thought realizingly.

"Ethan...This isn't you, babe! You're under Hannah's spell! Snap out of it!" stated Benny worryingly to Ethan, as gently tried to push Ethan back away from him since he was starting to get dangerously close to his lips.

"Of course, this is me, B! Who's else would I be?" fake pouted Ethan cutely at first as he sat back to look at his boyfriend with a sad look, but then smirked as he continued to try and get close to him, again.

"Come on, bud! I know you! You don't want this!" pleaded Benny, as he struggled to get away from Ethan.

"Of course, I do, babe! And so _do you_." replied Ethan, with his voice going all husky and low near the end. "Now, shut up and kiss me, already!"

Ethan lunged forward to try and kiss him, but Benny was able to grab his shoulders then and shove him off of him. Benny winced and immediately felt guilty when he saw the back of Ethan's head smack the shelf, causing him to black out for a minute.

"Sorry, E!" he apologized remorsefully. "I promise I'll make it up to you...eventually." he then said sheepishly.

He then stood up and looked over at Sarah, to see her still passed out. "Man! She really did a number on you, huh?" quipped Benny randomly to her unconscious form. It takes quite a lot to be able to knock out a vampire that good.

Then his attention went back to Hannah, who didn't seem too pleased at what he did.

"Some boyfriend you are. Knocking out your own boyfriend, like that. Why Benjamin...some might call that spouse abuse, even." teased Hannah amusingly. "You know, I would never dare do that Ethan. I'd make a much better girlfriend for him than you do a boyfriend, Weir." she stated highly in an amusing like manner. "In fact..." she paused, pondering as she tapped her chin a couple of times with her index finger while slightly looking up at the ceiling. Then she turned her head back down again and grinned madly at the spellmaster, as a devilishly grand idea came to her. "I wonder if my amulet can also give Ethan immunity against the candle's sleeping effect and force him to be with me, instead?" she wondered out loud, as she looked down at her amulet.

As if answering her question, the amulet pulsed a bright red a couple of times, as if saying 'yes'. Hannah grinned at this, as she understood it's meaning. She then looked up at him, again. "Ethan will be much better off with me than he is with you. Oh, but don't worry! I'll take excellent care of him, while you're busy spending an eternity of napping. Dreaming sweet dreams of the life you once shared and wished for with Ethan by your side, adoringly." mocked Hannah spitefully in glee at the idea. She then laughed.

Angry, Benny balled his hands tightly up in a fist by his side, as he glared at her menacingly. "What's the point, when you know that the love he's giving you isn't real, Hannah? You're only forcing him to love you! There's no real emotion in it! You'd be only living a lie, then!" stated Benny boldly to her.

Hannah only shrugged. "Eh. Love is love. Even if it is only being forced upon him. Fake love is still better than no love at all. Am I right?" she countered casually, not really caring that what Benny had said was actually true. Even if Ethan didn't really love her, at least she wouldn't be alone in this world, while the rest of these love-sick fools were all busy snoozing their lives away, carelessly. She then started to imagine what Ethan doting on her ever so lovingly, would be like.

It was clear to Benny that she was distracted. So, he decided to make his move by quickly firing a spell at her. Unfortunately, though, Hannah was able to snap out it in time and saw the spell coming at her. Thinking quickly, she dodged Benny's attack with ease causing it to miss. Well...not exactly. The spell did manage to hit Hannah's hand that was holding the candle and caused her to drop it.

"The candle!" gasped Hannah in surprise, as her eyes went wide with worry.

Right when she went to pick it back up again, Benny came charging at her and pushed her away from. He then scrambled to pick up the candle himself.

* * *

 _I thought I had won, now that the candle was in my hands and that all I needed to do was just simply blow out the flame._

 _Sadly, I was wrong._

 _...What?! No! Of course, I didn't set the school on fire! What are you mad?! I'm no arsonist!... You know what? Just sit there and let me finish, like a good little ankle biter. Alright_

 _*starts grumpily mumbling to himself, then* Sheesh! I can't believe you'd think I would do something so criminal. I'm not a little delinquent like you are, Ralphy._

* * *

"Ha! Look what I have!" taunted Benny victoriously, as he showed off the candle to her with a smug smile. He was also being very careful in trying not to breath in it's toxic fumes, as well. The last thing he wanted was to be under it's spell. Especially, since it seems like he's the town's last hope, currently!

"Grr! Give it back, _Weir_." growled Hannah venomously to the spellmaster.

"I don't think so! _Price_!" he mocked back. "Now, to put an end to all of this." he then said determinedly.

When Benny went to blow out the candle (all while struggling to resist it's effects by holding his breath, too), he was surprised to see it still lit. "What the?" he said perplexingly, as he looked at it incredulously. He then tried again to blow out. Only ending up with the same result. Then kept on trying repeatedly to put the flame out (which wasn't easy when you're blowing and holding your breath at the same time), but it just wouldn't go out. Eventually, he became winded as he ran out of breath from blowing so much. Though, as he huffed and puffed trying to regain the air in his lungs again, he was careful to hold the burning candle away from his face.

Hannah laughed at him amusingly. "Stupid Weir!" she exclaimed insultingly with glee. "The only one who can blow out the candle is the one who lit it, you big dummy! Meaning, _I'm_ the only one who can put it out! Which I don't plan on doing anytime soon, either!" explained Hannah boastfully in enjoyment.

"Well, isn't that just great." mumbled Benny to himself sarcastically, as he now realized that the only way to save the town is to appeal to Hannah's better nature in the hope that she'd listen and do the right thing.

"Now that you know that the candle is pretty much useless to you. Hand it over, _now_ geek." demanded Hannah calmly to him in a threatening like manner, as she held her hand out expectingly for him to give her the candle.

Even if he couldn't blow it out, he wasn't about to just hand it back over to her to cause more mayhem with it! That would be insane!

"Never!" answered Benny defiantly.

This mad Hannah even more angry, as she stomped her foot angrily at his answer. "I'm not playing games here, Weir! Give me back my candle, now! Or else!" she demanded furiously.

"Hannah, listen to me! This isn't right, what you're doing!" pleaded Benny calmly to her, as he tried to talk some sense into the girl.

Hannah only stood there, crossing her arms with a somewhat annoyed and unamused look on her face as she tapped her foot impatiently. She decided to let the spellmaster get his little 'noble speech' to her, about getting her to change her mind about what she's been doing lately, out of his system.

"I know you're heartbroken over what Jared did to you, but come on Hannah. The guy's a big jerkwad! I get it! But that doesn't mean punish everyone in Whitechapel for him breaking your heart like that." reasoned Benny wholeheartedly.

Hannah gave a fake little yawn of boredom, then. Clearly, not caring what he has to say.

"So, he's not the one. Who cares?! There's still plenty of people left in the world that might be! I'm mean, just look at me! How many times have I been rejected by girl after girl before I finally found my one true soulmate?! I mean, sure...yeah I kinda had to switch genders and all, but the point is love can be unpredictable! You never know who it'll that one person will be that will manage to capture your heart in a way you least expected. Hell! Sometimes it can even be the last person you'd expected it to be! Like what happened to me! I would've never of thought that the one I'd call my other half would be my _male_ best friend! But it is! So, don't give up on love Hannah. It's out there for you, just waiting to be discovered somewhere. Then you'll be the happiest that you've ever been. Like me." explained Benny passionately.

Hannah's unamused and stubborn expression then began to falter, it seemed. As she uncrossed her arms with a thoughtful frown on her face, as it appeared as if she was letting his words sink in. Did she really wanted to do this? Is it possible that someday she would find that special someone to love and call her own? And what about her parents? Wouldn't the spell also wind up putting them in a deep sleep, as well, if they kissed? She didn't want her parents to be forever asleep.

Benny could obviously see the doubt reflecting back in her eyes, as she thought about what all he had said to her. _"I think it's working!"_ he thought to himself proudly, a slight smile making it's way onto his face.

* * *

 _I thought I had her, finally._

 _Until, that stupid amulet of her's decided to interfere._

* * *

As Hannah thought about what Benny had said, a slight headache started to blossom in her temple. It didn't really bother that much, but she could feel the slight bit of throbbing from it, though. That's when her amulet then started to glow. Soon enough the small headache was gone with a shake of her head and Hannah instantly felt better, as an evil smirk plastered back onto her face, again.

Benny's hopeful and victorious smile quickly fell to a frown, as he realized that his plan had failed. _"Dammit! The stupid amulet must be controlling her."_ he thought worryingly, as he realized the real problem here.

"Sorry, but your little mind games won't work on me, Weir." stated Hannah smugly with confidence. Then her happy demeanour changed into a more serious one. "Now, I'm not going to ask you this again, Benny. Give me back my candle and just accept your doomed fate in the eternal realm of slumber!" she demanded authoritatively, as all her patience in dealing with Benny was gone, now.

"Why? So, you can run off into the sunset with my boyfriend and live happily ever after?" asked Benny rhetorically in a sarcastic kinda way. "Ha!" he laughed falsely. "Like I'd ever let that happen!" he then stated seriously to her.

* * *

 _Oh, yeah! You can bet that ticked her off!_

 _But while dealing with crazy amulet possessed Hannah, I had totally forgotten about one important little thing, though._

 _Ethan_.

* * *

Hannah about to say something back to him, but didn't. Instead, a wicked and smug smirk covered her face, as she noticed something stirring just behind Benny.

Seeing Hannah's expression confused Benny at first, but it didn't take long before he learned the reason why.

Before he knew it, Benny was suddenly tackled to the ground without warning by Ethan. Ethan had regained consciousness again, but was still under the effect of the candle. Benny struggled under Ethan at first, but it was useless. The seer had him pinned to the floor with this wild and lustful gleam in his eye as he grinned madly at down at him.

"Tag! You're it!" said Ethan playfully in an aroused manner.

When Ethan had tackled him to the floor, Benny had accidentally dropped the candle. That's when Hannah casually strutted over to them with an obnoxious like laugh and picked up the candle with a smug look, as she stared at them victoriously.

Benny tried to pull his wrist free from his boyfriend, but the seer had a good grip on him. So, it was useless for him to cast any spells to get him out of this situation. He looked back up at Ethan with a nervous and worried look on his face.

"E, babe. Listen, to me. Don't do this! If you do then...I'll be stuck forever in an endless dreamland, while Hannah plans to make you her love slave! And I know you don't want that! So, uh...how about you just let me up so we can deal with Hannah and her stupid pink candle, hmm? Then we can pick this up right where we left off at? Sound good to you?" nervously begged Benny out of desperation, as he tried to compromise with his magically drugged boyfriend. He then flashed a lopsided/hopeful smile his way for good measure, praying that Ethan will listen to him and snap out of it.

"Hmm...I really don't care about any of that." replied Ethan while scrunching his face up as he was thinking about it, when in truth he wasn't. He then smiled widely down at him. "All I care about is your lips on mine! Now, shut up and kiss me!" he then said deviously with a smirk.

 _"Well...it was worth a try. Wasn't it?"_ thought Benny then.

Ethan then leaned down to kiss him, but right before their lips could touch, Ethan suddenly jerked back a bit as he cried out in pain.

"Ow!" yelped Ethan painfully, as he reached up to touch his forehead with both his hand, unconsciously.

Even though Ethan had his wrists pinned down and were on top of him, Benny was still able to move at least one part of his body, that is. His head. And since Ethan had leaned down enough to be in range of their heads being able to touch, he head-butted him. Benny felt bad about it, but he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Sorry, E!... Again." he said apologetically, with a shameful flinch.

After the pain went away, Ethan looked back down at Benny again. Smiling with that lustful expression of his, still on his face. "Oh, it's ok, B. I forgive you." replied Ethan sweetly to him, but with a hint of mysteriousness behind it. As if there more to it than that. Which there was. " _But_ you can make it up to me...with a kiss!" he then stated flirtingly in a playful/teasing like manner, right before he suddenly lunged at Benny's face again for a kiss.

This time, however, Benny was able to hold him back since his hands were now free and he could use them to hold the love-struck seer at bay. Of course, since Ethan was still on top of him, though, Benny was still trapped and couldn't get away effectively. The best he could do was just try and hold him off for now until he could think of something.

"Come...on, E! Snap...out of it!" pleaded Benny, as he struggled with the seer. "I know...you can...do...it! _Please_!"

 _"Man! He's a lot stronger than he looks, when he wants to be!"_ thought Benny surprisingly to himself. He couldn't believe the hard time he was having holding his boyfriend off from kissing him!

Struggle as Benny might, Ethan's face slowly crept ever so much more closer to his. To Benny, it was starting to become clear that this was a losing battle that he couldn't win, as Ethan's lips got inch by inch closer to his.

* * *

 _I thought I was a goner for sure! Trapped underneath my lovesick induced boyfriend, who's about to sentence me to a lifetime of endless slumber with a kiss!_

 _It looked as if Hannah was about to get her way, after all._

 _That is..._

 _Until something totally crazy and unexpected happened._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, folks! That wraps up this chapter, for now, I'd say! :D**

 **Who knew that Benny would have to fight against something so simple as a kiss from his boyfriend, when before all this mayhem had happened, he wanted to do was just kiss Ethan's face off with sweet and tender little kiss! :D Poor Benny. The struggle is real for him, right now. Smh. Lol! XD**

 **So, what do all think is going to happen next? What "totally crazy and unexpected" thing do you think happened, that present Benny is talking about?**

 **Not much left for this story now, huh? Only 1 or 2 chapters left. *starts sniffling now because I'm sad that it's almost over with***

 **I-I think...*sniffle* I'll...I'll, hand it over to my...*sniffle* fanfic buddy, now. *blows nose and then sniffles again* Ok! Bye! *blows nose again* :)**


	9. Love Is To Wait

**a/n- hi! it's me, tobn. it's been a while, huh?**

 **i won't go into too much of an explanation quite yet, as i am saving that probably for the end. i just want you to know that my time writing for this fandom is probably going to be placed on a bit of a permanent hold. it seems fairly obvious, but i promise to give you all a proper explanation soon.**

 **for now! what a chapter my dearest fanfic buddy wrote, huh? i'm so excited to give this story the conclusion it deserves – the conclusion that my fanfic buddy will actually be writing! which is exciting because we have a really fun ending in store. but for now! resolution time.**

 **shoutouts to...**

 **bennyweirlover17- thank you for your review, my dude! i am so thankful for your constant support and investment in this story. i promise you'll get your answers in this chapter! thank you for your patience *hugs***

 **disclaimer: we do not own mbav or its characters. just the plot. :)**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Love Is To Hate**_

 _ **By: TiredOfBeingNice & MBAV fan66**_

 _ **Chapter 9: Love Is To Wait**_

* * *

 _...why are you all staring at me for?_

 _...well, soooorry for taking so long. I was trying to remember what happened! I wanted this to be the perfect climax anyway, it had to be perfect! That's why I was quiet for so long. Definitely that._

 _*ahem* Well, aren't you just dying to know what happened?_

…

 _I'm going to pretend you said "yes" and keep going._

* * *

Struggle as Benny might, Ethan's face slowly crept ever so much more closer to his. To Benny, it was starting to become clear that this was a losing battle that he couldn't win, as Ethan's lips got inch by inch closer to his.

' _This is it,'_ Benny thought to himself, tensing up and closing his eyes. ' _God, I don't even know how I messed up this badly. I can't go out like this, I can't, I can't–'_

"I'll wait for you, Ethan," Benny found himself blurting out as Ethan got closer and closer, barely slowing down as he listened to Benny speak. Faster, Benny continued: "I'm sorry I didn't do it sooner, I'm sorry, but I want you to know that I would have waited forever for you because god, I _love_ you; and if the last thing I do is kiss you, well you know what, this is probably fine then because once again, I love–"

Ethan immediately froze above him.

Benny didn't even realize it at first, admittedly. But seconds passed—seconds that he should've spent asleep, why wasn't he asleep?—and Benny cracked one eye open to see Ethan's eyes wide and confused, blinking fast. Benny's eyes widened and he slowly sat up, Ethan moving back to let him at the same speed.

"...Benny?" Ethan's voice sounded deep and mumbled. Benny watched as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and broke into a relieved smile.

" _Ethan_." It came out as a deep breath — a calm breath. Ethan gave him a small, confused smile and Benny immediately crawled to his side, giving him a hug.

"Woah!" Ethan chuckled. "I don't remember leaving."

He frowned, adding hesitantly, "I...don't remember much, actually. Did...did we win?"

Benny looked at him, his smile fading. "I'm...I'm not sure. I thought Hannah won, but–"

His eyes finally focused on what was behind Ethan and what he saw allowed his brain to finally comprehend what _truly_ happened. He sighed.

"Oh, Hannah…" he said, slowly pulling away from Ethan and standing up to look at Hannah eye-to-eye.

She was standing up too, the amulet no longer on her neck but on the ground, shattered by the heel of her shoe. The pieces surrounding her feet pulsed faint glows of red, but they eventually dimmed to pieces that were dull and lifeless. She held the candle in her hand, which was almost completely burnt out by now and it's flame now extuingished due to Hannah blowing it out. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her hand trembling as she set aside the candle and covered her mouth to stop the sobs from escaping.

"Shh," Benny said, slowly walking towards her and enveloping her shaking form into a big hug. He rubbed circles into her back softly. "You're okay."

"I–I'm so sorry," she sobbed in Benny's chest.

"I know."

"I–I... _fuck_." Hannah broke down into tears once more. Benny pulled back slowly, turning around briefly to see Ethan slowly being helped by a newly-conscious—yet also very confused—Sarah. He turned his attention back to Hannah and gave him a small smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said quietly. "It wasn't you."

"B-But...but it _was_." Hannah averted her glance to the ground as Ethan helped a limping Sarah walk to Benny's side.

"What do you mean?" Ethan piped up softly. Hannah shook her head.

"The amulet...it may have made me the way I ended up being, but...the amulet had to be using something to base its magic from. Something to _amplify,_ something like–"

"–hatred," Benny finished for her. She looked up at him, tears still beading in her eyes. Benny sighed. "The amulet. _The Ruby of Love._ It gives the user magic powers, sure, but it's _dark_ magic. And that dark magic amplifies any emotion it detects when reading the user's heart, remember?"

Sarah finally spoke up, concluding, "And that emotion was heartbreak."

"I'm so _sorry,_ " Hannah cried again, sobbing into Benny's chest once more. Ethan reached out a hand, rubbing her shoulder.

"It's a completely normal feeling, Hannah," Ethan reassured. "Heartbreak makes a person awful sometimes. But it does worse to a person, in reality — it _hurts_ them. In most cases, even more than the hurt the person inflicts onto others after their heartbreak. And...and it sucks."

Ethan glanced softly at Benny. "I wouldn't know what to do if I ever felt like that."

Benny smiled back. Sarah frowned.

"What I don't get," Sarah continued, "is how the spell broke. Did…" She faced Hannah. "Did you break it?"

Hannah shrugged.

"I–I heard what Benny was saying to Ethan," she admitted quietly. "That'd he'd wait."

Ethan looked at Benny wide eyes as Hannah continued.

"He said he'd wait for Ethan and I realized...well, I realized _that's_ what I want." Hannah looked down. "I wanted someone who would wait. My heart has been broken twice; with Jared, and—probably more significantly—you, Ethan. And...and I didn't want to wait anymore." She shook her head. "I was _angry._ Time was being _wasted_ because I wasn't what anyone wanted. However…"

She looked up at Benny and Ethan with a small smile.

"I realized that the one wouldn't want me anyway else. They're...they're probably waiting right now, actually. And they're probably waiting, wondering if I'm waiting too," Hannah finished. "I guess I don't want to disappoint them."

"Huh," Sarah said softly. "That's...really nice."

"Love is nice, what can I say," Hannah said with a tired smile. "Well, love is a lot of things. Love...love is war. Love is beautiful and love is kind, but...but love is so _ugly._ Love brings out the worst and best of people, and _fuck,_ you can never truly _love_ someone." She sighed. "Sometimes, love is to hate. A lot, actually." She sighed. "But...love is also patience. Which means to love is...well, it's to wait."

A beat of silence.

"So you destroyed the amulet," Benny said, noticing the shards beneath her. "Badass, not going to lie."

Hannah chuckled. "Heh, yeah. I guess."

"It's a shame," Benny said, kneeling down to pick up one of the shards. He held it up to the light, expecting it to reflect light yet reflected _nothing._ "Despite the impurity of its magic, this was an impressive piece of work. Grandma would've loved the heck out of analyzing it."

"I don't see how she'd like to analyze a piece of junk," Ethan said. Benny looked at him, confused, and Ethan elaborated further, "Babe, it didn't even _work._ "

Benny shakily laughed. "Um, E? Are the candle fumes still in your head– along with my magic, by the way; we should _really_ fix that." Benny shook his head, clearly going off topic. "But yeah, E, what are you _on_ about? That candle nearly killed us all. I think it did a _preeeetty_ good job."

"But it didn't _work_ ," Ethan said again, smiling softly at Hannah. "The dark magic couldn't twist the emotions of love in Hannah's heart."

"That...that wasn't love," Hannah said, her voice shaking but now sounded more confused than ever. Ethan shook his head.

"But it _was,"_ Ethan said. "Hannah, you broke the spell. No one did it before you. You saw love– you _felt_ love. Whether or not Benny had caused it directly, you _felt_ it. It gave you the power inadvertently to feel something that transcends darkness. And...well, the amulet didn't do shit after that." Ethan took Hannah's hands into his.

"I'm sorry you have to wait. I'm...well, I'm sorry that a million people have to wait." Ethan looked at Benny briefly and smiled. "Even the people who don't really have to wait...they have to wait a little more sometimes."

He gently squeezed Hannah's hands.

"But only the best people will," Ethan said. "If this has taught me anything, it's that you are willing to wait. And that doesn't make you a good person; it makes you the _best_ person. And the best people will reap what they sow, if you know what I mean."

Hannah looked up at him, tears still in her eyes;  
and Ethan smiled.

* * *

 _Ethan's smile._

 _It's kind. Kind of like if a fairy smiled at you before leaving you a million dollars or some wild act of generosity you probably didn't deserve but received anyway._

 _It's the kind of smile that I fell in love with—and still continue to fall in love with to this day._

 _His smile could end wars._

 _I could see it everywhere–_ _**feel**_ _it everywhere as he said that._

 _I would never admit it—it's cruel of me, the reality that I'm so lucky is a hard reality to burden—but I am so thankful I don't have to wait._

 _I don't think I could've waited that long_  
 _until wondering why I wasn't_ _ **alive**_ _yet._

* * *

"What. The. _Fuck._ "

Everyone turned around to find Erica storming through the doors, Rory quick on her heels in a love-struck daze.

"Ah, there they are," Sarah said smugly. "Making out got too boring?"

"Shut up," Erica muttered, holding her hand in front of her face as she walked towards Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Hannah. "Shut up, shut up, shut up– shut up _forever_."

"I have all the time in the world," Sarah responded with a smirk; "why _would_ I?"

Erica groaned as Rory skipped around the room, his demeanour clearly opposite of Erica.

"We _kissed!"_ Rory happily cheered. "We kissed– did you know that? _God,_ I need to do _that_ again! ASAP!"

"Rory," Benny deadpanned, "you nearly _died._ "

"I'm already dead, my dude." Finger guns. Benny wasn't really sure how to respond to _that_ one, so he just tuned Rory out.

"I just can't believe that happened, ya know?" Erica said, shaking her hand. "I can barely stand his lips moving, why the hell did I think _kissing_ him would shut him up? Better yet, why did I even _think_ about kissing him? Ughhhhh, that's so _gross._ "

Erica faced Benny. "Please tell me you know some lip-changing spells. Or memory wipe spells. Or _both_."

Benny chuckled. "No. No I don't."

Erica faced Ethan. "Do you want to hit me over the head? I will pay you _one-hundred dollars_ to just really go at it on my skull. I'm dead, it won't matter."

Ethan laughed, shaking his head and facing his attention towards Hannah, who had elected to stay silent throughout the entire conversation and remain on the side. He walked away from Benny's side and towards her. Benny looked at him before realizing what he was doing, smiling to himself and leading the three vampires—one love-struck, one hateful, and one limping—out of the room.

Ethan leaned against the table that Hannah was leaning against as well, the nearly burnt out candle between them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Sincerely."

"Shitty," Hannah sighed. She looked up at him. "I don't expect that to change anytime soon. In fact, I don't expect this to stop me from _ever_ getting love again."

Ethan faced her with a sympathetic smile.

"We're here to help you with whatever we can," Ethan said, "I promise. But I promise you this as well: you will find what you are looking for. Whether that be in a person, in an object, in a different country, in a _life_ , even; a love you didn't even think you would lead. I promise you'll find it, wherever you find it. It's waiting for you, Hannah."

Ethan took a deep breath.

"And love is to wait," he finished. "I promise the wait is worth it, my friend. It always is."

Hannah smiled, stepping forward and off the edge of the table, turning around and picking up the candle and one hand; and outstretching the other towards Ethan.

"Let's go?" she asked. Ethan nodded, and took her hand.

"I'll teach you how to deal with a real break-up," Ethan said as they walked out. "Trust me, you'll wonder how you didn't think of it sooner. And it's only two words: Ice. Cream."

Hannah's laugh rang through the halls as she and Ethan caught up to the rest of the gang, ready to conclude this adventure with a smile

* * *

 **leave a review if you liked it if you like, and i will see you at the end of the story!**

 **(*sends love* thank you for sticking by me this far.)**

 ** _qhubeka uqhubeke (zulu)_**


	10. A Happy Ending! OrNot?

**A/N: Hey, there guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! And it's time for the final chapter of mine and TiredOfBeingNice's collab story together called Love Is To Hate! :D**

 **I can't believe we're finally here! Well, actually...I can. *giggle* ;P As all good stories must come to an end, eventually. And sadly, that's the case with this one. :( BUT! That just means I can now focus more of my attention on my own stories from now on, though! So, there's that! :D I'm not sure what my fanfic buddy's future may look like writing-wise, but I do know that she still plans to stick around for the time being as a reader to other people's stories, though. :D Whether it be an anonymous reader who doesn't leave a review or as a reader who does leave a review or two every now and then. Whatever the case, you can bet to see her name pop up out of the blue every once and a while! :D**

 **Anyway, back to the story. I tried to make the final chapter a bit more funnier for you guys to read. So, I hope I did the ending justice. :)**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. All we own is this story, the plot, and any OCs that may appear. Thank you!**

* * *

 _Love Is To Hate_

 _By: TiredOfBeingNice and MBAV fan66_

 _Chapter 10: A Happy Ending! Or...Not?_

* * *

 _So, after gorging on some ice cream. Hannah found that Ethan was right. Ice cream really was the best cure for a broken heart. Especially, if you were eating it in the company of some really great friends._

 _After that, we all headed back to my place to hopefully figure out how to get my magic back from the candle. With uh...Grandma's assistance, of course._

* * *

"So, Grandma. Think you can extract my magic from the candle and place it back in me, where it rightfully belongs?" asked Benny hopefully, as he gave Ethan's hand that he was holding a light squeeze for comfort.

Mrs. Weir sat there in her living room, as she examined what was left of the pink candle carefully. Turning it this way and that.

"Hmm...I think I can." replied Mrs. Weir thoughtfully, with a bit of unsureness in her tone. "But then, why would I want to? It might be nice around here without having to worry about you misusing your magic for selfish purposes, for a while." she then remarked jokingly to him, as she gave him this sly, amusing smirk after placing the candle down.

However, Benny didn't find his grandma's witty comment all that funny, as he looked at her with a deadpanned expression on his face.

" _Grandma.._." he moaned unhappily, in a warning like manner.

Ethan couldn't help but snicker a bit, as he tried to stifle his laughter a bit. In a way, he sorta agreed with the old Earth Priestess about how nice it would be if they didn't have to worry about Benny and his magic skills for a while. And Ethan was sure he wasn't the only one in the room who probably thought the same thing, as well.

"Ok! Ok!" exclaimed Mrs. Weir lightheartedly, holding up her hands in defence. "I was only just kidding, dear!" she said, giving her grandson a big loving smile.

"Yeah, well...I didn't find it very funny, Grandma." pouted Benny, now crossing his arms and turning away from her.

"Oh, come on, babe. You do know, on some level she's right, though. Don't you? I mean...you do misuse your magic quite a bit, Benny. And usually half the time, it always winds up coming back to only bite you in the ass, in the end, babe." stated Ethan sweetly to him.

Benny sighed, letting down his guard now. He knew that they were right. He did tend to use his magic either for selfish purposes or stupid ones, most of the time. Only for it to end in disaster. "Yeah, you're right. I do usually tend to misuse it sometimes, huh?" agreed Benny disappointingly in defeat. But that still didn't mean he wanted to have his magic back, though! Without feeling it constantly flowing through his veins anymore, it sorta felt like...as if a part of him was missing. Well, technically it was. But ever since finding out about his family's magical abilities, he's able to feel the magic within him a lot more better now than he did before he ever knew about it.

Ethan pecked a sweet little kiss on Benny's cheek, then. "It's ok, B! Even though you might suck at magic most of the time, we still love you, though! Plus, you screwing up spells all the time just makes life all that more interesting while being with you!" chirped Ethan brightly while flashing a warm smile his way.

Benny smiled a bit bashfully at that, as he found Ethan's kind words very sweet and endearing. Until he quickly realized that some of what Ethan had said was a sly comical jab at how badly he is at magic. Then he felt a bit offended. "Hey!" exclaimed Benny hurtfully and offensively, at the seer then.

Ethan couldn't help but chuckle at Benny's response. Benny couldn't help but smile too, as he couldn't stay mad at him for long. Benny then lightly shoved the seer playfully, only to make Ethan laugh more.

Hannah smiled at their goofiness. They really did make a cute couple. But then she was curious about something and leaned over in Sarah's direction to ask her something. "So, is Benny really that bad with magic?" she asked curiously in a whispering tone to the vampire.

"Girl, you have _no_ idea." whispered back Sarah sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes just thinking about all the times they've had to fix Benny's magical mistakes in the past, before.

Hannah slowly sat back up straight again and just nodded her head in silence at the comment. Not sure if she really _wants_ to know what all kind of chaos the spellmaster has done in the past before, without her knowledge of it.

* * *

 _FYI, kiddos! I'm not that bad at it anymore! I have actually quite...improved at my magic skills since then._

 _...A little bit, maybe. Eh-heh._

* * *

"But seriously, Mrs. Weir. Can't you get Benny's powers back to him, though?" asked Rory out of curiosity, as he steered the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"Yes. I can." replied Mrs. Weir simply in a kind and sweet manner. "It's a simple little spell, really. Nothing to it!" she then pointed out confidently, in a matter-of-fact kinda way. Giving the young spellmaster a cheery smile. "Though, you might feel a slight tingling sensation once I place it back inside you, dear. But that should only last for about a couple of seconds or so, I imagine." she then warned sincerely to him in a kind and gentle tone.

"I can live with that." commented Benny easily enough, as he wasn't bothered by it one bit. Feeling a slight tingling sensation for a short while after his magic is returned to him, was a lot more better aftereffect than he thought it would be. Compared to what it felt like when it was being taken away from him by Hannah, that is. Now, that was painful!

"Before you begin, Mrs. Weir." interrupted Hannah, suddenly. "I'd just like to say, once again, how sorry I am for causing you all so much trouble. And for forcibly taking away your magic from you, too, Benny." she said sincerely in an apologetic tone to everyone before then facing Benny. "And for forcibly taking away your magic from you, too, Benny." she said regrettably with a sullen frown on her face, as she looked down out of guilt.

"Hannah. We've already been through this. Remember?" chuckled Benny lightly in an amusing manner. " _We_ forgive you!" he said lightheartedly, moving his hands about around the room while emphasizing the word 'we' to show that he meant everyone there.

"Yeah, Hannah! What happened wasn't your fault. You were being manipulated by an evil amulet that fed off your heartache from the bad breakup you had with your ex, Jared. Nobody blames you for wanting to...lashout at the world over it. I mean, the guy's a jerk! You could do SO much better than him, Hannah!" explained Sarah reassuringly to her, in a sympathetic kinda way.

"Yeah, I know that now." smiled Hannah weakly to her, as she agreed with Sarah about how she could do better than Jared when it came to dating. "But...it still doesn't take away some of the guilt I'm feeling, right now, after almost putting the entire town in an endless sleep all because he had broken my heart, though. That'll still take time to get over completely." she then frowned glumly with guilt.

Nobody said anything, as they all knew she was right. It'll take time for her to finally stop feeling so guilty about what she did, for a while.

"Ok, now. If everybody's done talking, I'm ready to begin now." spoke Mrs. Weir suddenly, breaking the awkward silence among the teens in the room. This got everyone's attention. Mrs. Weir then walked over to the coffee table and placed the candle down on it, in front of her grandson. "Now, don't move, Benny, while I extract your magic from the candle and then place it back into you. Ok?" she said to Benny. Gaining a nod from the spellmaster.

Benny's grandma then began. She held her hand out in the direction of where the candle sat and then said something in Latin. Her outreached hand then had this purplish-pink glow around it, as it reacted to her words.

The candle on the table then began to glow the same color as Evelyn's hand but then quickly changed to a green color. The green glow surrounding the candle then gathered itself into a green ball of energy, floating just above the candle. Once the candle had completely lost all of the green light surrounding it and was now just floating in a small ball of light above it, Evelyn then slowly moved her purplish-pink glowing hand away from the candle and towards Benny, instead. As she did this, the ball of green light also followed the same direction that her hand was going in until it came to a stop right in front of Benny's chest. Then with another word spoken in Latin from the elder, the small ball of light suddenly shot right into Benny's chest. Causing the spellmaster to cry out in pain as he fell off his seat and dropped to the floor in pain.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" yelled Benny on the floor, as he curled up into a ball clutching his chest in pain.

"Benny!" gasped Ethan worriedly, as he immediately dropped down to the floor next to his boyfriend to help him. "Are you alright?!" he asked worriedly while helping him back up onto the couch, again.

Thankfully, the pain had only lasted a brief minute or two, but it still hurt like hell when it happened. Now, all he felt was a small bit of aching in his chest area. "Yeah...I'm...ok, babe. Thanks!" heaved and flinched Benny a little, as he tried to catch his breath a little. It was like he just had the wind knocked him. He took a couple more breaths of air before finally managing to recover a little to speak probably. "Geez, Grandma! I thought you said it would only be a slight tingling sensation once my magic was returned?! Not like I'm having a heart attack or something!" he then exclaimed/scolded sarcastically to his grandmother, while glaring begrudgingly at her. "Man! That really hurt!" he then stated loudly, while rubbing his chest a little to ease what little pain was still there.

"Oh, hush! If I had told you that it would hurt like the dickens then you wouldn't be as willing to do it, now would you?" sassed Mrs. Weir in an uptight like way, while waving her hand around as if it was no big deal. Then she shot him a dirty knowing look.

Benny quickly piped down after that, as he knew that she was right. He probably would have been more reluctant to go through with it if he had known it was going to hurt this badly. But he still kept up the unhappy look he had on his face, as he refused to admit that she was right, though. Granted, if you looked close enough you'd see that he was slightly blushing from embarrassment.

Mrs. Weir paid her grandson's sour demeanour no mind, as she took his silence that she was right. "That's what I thought." she sassed back at him, before walking over to get the candle off the table now.

* * *

 _Mental note, my little dudes and dudettes. Never trust a magical grandma when she tells you that something is to only hurt a little, when in fact it's quite the opposite._

 _Or better yet! Just be glad that you DON'T have a grandma like mine!_

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with the candle now, Mrs. Weir?" asked Ethan curiously.

"Well, even though this thing no longer has Benny's magic to help fuel it, anymore. It's dangerous, should it ever be lit again. It still has enough of it's own power left in it to be able to do what it's supposed to do. Which is to entice people into kissing one another so that both people will wind up falling in a deep sleep, to never wake from again until the candle's flame has been extinguished." explained Evelyn.

"So, what do we do with it, then?" wondered Sarah.

"Simple! I'm gonna take it and properly destroy it so that it will never happen, again." chirped Mrs. Weir happily in a polite and friendly manner, as she then walked off into the kitchen with the pink little stubby candle in hand.

This brought great relief among the teens in the room. As they never wanted to go through THAT ordeal, again! Especially, Erica! Who will forever be haunted by that moment with Rory in the hallway, for all time!

"So, Hannah. What are you going to do now that your little...'breakdown' is over with?" asked Erica, putting air quotes around the word "breakdown" when she said it.

Hannah gave this some thought first and then smiled at Erica. "I think...I'm gonna take some time off from dating for a while and just focus on myself and school, for now." she said happily.

"Good answer." agreed Sarah genuinely back at her. Also with a friendly smile on her face, as well.

Hannah then checked the time on her phone. "Well, I better be getting on home now to see how my parents are fairing after coming out of that love induced coma I put them in with that stupid candle." she said, standing up now and placing her phone away. "That and before they start to worry about me, too." she stated jokingly, but also meaning it, as well. Her parents due tend to worry about her if she's ever out for too long without checking in, at least.

Hannah flashed them all a friendly smile, once again. "Thanks again, for snapping me out of it and bringing me to my senses again, after doing something so stupid and terrible out of anger and a broken heart. And for being my friends and helping me through this mess when I needed it. Your little rag-tag group isn't so bad, after all." she said gratefully to them, as she thanked them one last time for everything before making her way to the front door. "See you guys at school! Later!" she said happily, while exiting the Weir residence.

* * *

 _After Hannah had left, soon after everyone else had decided to leave, as well._

 _Well...almost everybody, that is._

* * *

Up in Benny's room, Ethan was just chillin' in Benny's bed while Benny was busy sitting on his floor while playing some video game on his tv. Ethan was playing the game with him earlier but decided to quit to take a little break from it. While on the spellmaster's bed, Ethan was doing some deep thinking about something really important. A conversation that he and Benny had right after Benny's first run-in with Hannah at school, that one day. The day he was running late and then, later on, had to go to the nurse's office after Hannah had roughed him up pretty good, it seemed. Ethan smiled at what he had told Benny, that day. And decided that now was the perfect time to bring it up, again.

"Hey, B?" called Ethan, trying to gain his boyfriend's attention for a minute.

"Yeah, E?!" called back Benny, though his eyes were still on the screen, though, while his fingers pressed furiously at the buttons on his controller. "Ha! Take that!" he then yelled at the tv, as he slayed another enemy on the game.

Ethan just smiled, as he rolled his eyes playfully at Benny's response to him. "Remember what I had told you after your trip to the nurse's office, a couple of days ago?" he asked.

"Um, yeah!" replied Benny halfheartedly, clearly not paying full attention to what Ethan was saying to him as he continued to play his game.

Ethan could tell that he wasn't entirely listening to him, though. As he seriously glared at the back of Benny's head. "About how I've finally made a decision?" pressed Ethan further.

"A decision? About what?" asked Benny, still too enthralled in the game he's playing.

"You know, about _it_. How I think...I'm finally ready for us to do _it_ , now." answered Ethan, blushing a deep red color, now. Just talking about it still makes Ethan feel rather shy and embarrassed about it. You'd think as a teenager he'd be more mature about it and not feel so uncomfortable when talking casually about sex and yet...he does. What?! He couldn't help it! Benny isn't the only one who's a big kid at heart!

"It?" questioned Benny confusedly, as his head was still in the video game.

Now, Ethan was irritated at him again, for still not having a clue about what he was even talking about. Especially, since it's been something he's been _hounding_ him about ever since they've started dating!

"Sex! Benny! I'm talking about having sex!" blurted Ethan in annoyance at his boyfriend's obliviousness, sometimes.

Now, that got Benny's attention, as he finally recalled the conversation that his boyfriend was talking about, now. His eyes went wide in shock and he quickly paused the game to face Ethan completely now. "You mean...?" wondered Benny curiously, as he looked at him in astonishment and intrigue. Pointing back and forth between Ethan and himself then, hintingly.

Ethan couldn't help but bite his bottom lip and nod bashfully at the spellmaster, then.

This brought a big smile to Benny's face. But then his thrilled expression turned into a confused one. "I know I've already said this before. But...are you sure about this, E? I mean, after ever thing that just recently happened with Hannah and her crazy evil amulet? And that dumb magic candle of hers, that she made? Are you sure you want to have sex so soon after all of that?" he asked Ethan curiously, wanting to be sure. Then Benny's eyes grew eyed with fear, as a thought popped up in his mind at the mention of the candle. "Oh, god! Please, don't tell me that you're still under the candle's effects, somehow! Are you?!" exclaimed Benny worriedly, as he looked at him anxiously.

Ethan chuckled at Benny's reaction. "No, B! I'm not under the candle's effects still!" he chuckled amusingly before smiling at him.

"Oh, good, then. You had me worried there for a second." sighed Benny in relief. As hot as that dire situation was at the moment, it still scared him in a way. He wanted Ethan to sleep with him on his own accord. Not because some magical candle was basically forcing him, too. That and as much as he really loves his sleep, it didn't mean that he wanted to be asleep forever, either! Benny also wanted their first time to be special. Something they could look back upon one day and smile while fondly reminiscing about that special time in their lives, together with in the future.

"And to answer your other question about whether or not I'm sure about this. The answer is yes. I'm absolutely sure about it, babe." Ethan then said genuinely to the spellmaster. "Life's short, Benny. And if anything, after what happened today with Hannah and that magic candle of hers, it opened my eyes even more. It made me realize that our lives aren't normal and there's always some...crazy supernatural thing that happens around here. And today was a close call for the both of us, babe. I want...I want us to be able to finally get the chance to do it at least _once_ in our lifetime, before we wind up dead from fighting the latest supernatural baddie. That way, if our time does come, then at least I can die happy knowing that I got a chance to share this special moment with you, at least once in my life before death arrives at my doorstep." explained Ethan sincerely.

"You mean, so you can leave this world happy knowing that you didn't die a virgin. Am I right?" teased Benny playfully to him, while wiggling his eyebrows in a hinting/knowing like gesture and flashing big smug grin on his face, as well.

That's when Benny's face was met with his own pillow, as Ethan had just thrown it at him as retaliation for that snarky little comment of his. This only caused Benny to laugh, which also caused Ethan to laugh, as well.

"Yeah, something like that." chuckled Ethan amusingly in a sarcastic like tone while rolling his eyes playfully at him.

"Well, in that case..." drawled Benny intriguingly, as he grinned like a Cheshire cat. He then turned back around to face the tv again for a second or two, as he unpaused the game.

Ethan frowned at this. "Benny! I tell you I wanna have sex with you now and you just turn around to go back to playing a _video game_ , instead?!" exclaimed Ethan incredulously/offensively.

Benny's character in the game then dies but on purpose this time. As Benny had purposely killed him. When the end game screen then pops up, he selects save and then exits the game to return to the title screen, again. Then he proceeds to turn off the console and the tv. He turned around then to face Ethan, again.

"Well, I have to, E! If I wanna be able to save my progress! You know they don't let you save in the middle of boss fights!" explained Benny smugly in an obvious manner, as he grinned at the seer on his bed. "Now, then! How about we play a _new_ game? One that involves you and me and possibly no clothes on, whatsoever. What do yah say, E? You up for making like dolls and getting completely naked, only to not be putting back on any clothes, that is?" purred Benny suggestively to Ethan with a seductive look in his eye, as he stalked over towards the bed.

"Benny, that has to be the lamest seducing pickup line I've ever heard!" chuckled Ethan in amusement, as he couldn't believe that his boyfriend had just said that to him.

Benny didn't say anything. Instead, he just kept eyeing him with that hungry/lustful look on his face. Grinning sexily in a way that just makes Ethan's heart want to beat faster. In fact, he was sure that if it beats any faster than it would just pop right out of his chest or explode from the overwhelming feeling he's getting right now from that look from his boyfriend.

Once he reached Ethan, Benny gently pushed Ethan back so that he rested flat on his back on the bed, as he slowly climbed on top of the seer. Ethan just looked up at him with a loved filled smile, as the same lustful feeling that Benny had, had also overtaken him, as well. Benny hovered over Ethan's small frame to admire his boyfriend's beautiful face before leaning to lock lips with him. The kiss wasn't rough or overly passionate, but rather sweet and tender. Benny wanted their first time to be memorable and not sloppy and rushed. He wanted to show just how much Ethan meant to him by taking his time to express his love to every square inch of the seer there was.

Ethan placed both arms around the spellmaster's neck, as he took in the sensual kiss from the teen on top of him. Ethan could tell that this night was gonna be amazing and the best thing to ever happen to him. And hopes that there will be plenty more moments like this with boyfriend to come, too.

"Oh, wait!" mumbled Ethan while they were still kissing, causing Benny to stop kissing him and to look at him with a slightly concerned/confused expression on his face. "If we're playing dolls then who's Barbie and who's Ken, then?" joked Ethan rhetorically with a smirk.

Benny just rolled his eyes at that, thinking that's all it was. But he couldn't help the smug smile he gave him, though. "Don't you mean, who's Debbie Dazzle and who's Disco Dan, babe?" retorted back Benny sarcastically, also joking around, as well.

"Ugh! Don't remind me of her. I'll never forget how ridiculous I looked dressing up like Disco Dan just to fool her." complained Ethan unhappily with an eye roll of his own, at the memory of when they had to face Jane's killer fashion doll, Debbie Dazzle.

"I don't know. I thought you looked kinda sexy in that Hawaiian shirt and mustache, though." stated Benny flirtingly with a smile.

"Of course, you would." scoffed Ethan playfully with a smile before the two kissed again and things began to get more sexually intense and heated between them.

* * *

 _And that's when I, Benny Weir, became a man!_

 _And Ethan, too._

 _The end!_

* * *

 ***(A/N: Now, back to the present time and space! Brought to you by us! The authors, TiredOfBeingNice and MBAV fan66! Lol! ;P)***

"And with that, marks the end of our little story together, my fine young friends!" exclaimed Benny happily with a big smile to the young group of kids before him. "As you can all tell, we all lived happily ever after! Some days more happier than others, if you catch my drift." he then said hintingly with a suggestive wink at the end, as if they all knew what he was talking about. Many of the kids didn't know, really. But the parents and guardians there sure knew what he had meant, though! As they looked at him with looks of disgust and outrage on their faces. Though, Benny was completely oblivious to their grossed out, shocked reactions to his sly (and what he thought was witty) comment, that is.

"So! What did everybody think of the story?! It was pretty amazing, wasn't it?!" asked Benny brightly then, as he felt as if he was on top of the world for telling these little youngsters such an amazing (and very personal) story. In Benny's mind, he thinks his story should win the Nobel Peace Prize for it!

He smiled proudly at his accomplishment today for doing such a good and kind deed for the day. Who knew that giving back to the community could make you feel so good about yourself?!

But once again, Benny was completely oblivious to the mortified and appalled looks that his captive audience was currently giving him at the moment. Parents' mouths hung wide open in utter shock and horror at what they and their young children just heard. While some of the kids' faces looked the same way out of disgust or were held with total confusion by some of it.

When Benny did notice the complete silence that fell over the room, after his question went unanswered for a few minutes (to which he swore he could've heard a cricket chirping somewhere in the background), his beaming face fell. As he looked out at the shell-shocked crowd awkwardly and nervously, now.

"O-kay...Tough crowd." commented Benny awkwardly, before he then saw Ethan walk in. "Oh, look! There's my little snuggle-bun, now!" he then chirped happily, as he suddenly changed the subject. Thankful, to be able to kill the very awkward and unsettling silence and gruesome stares that he was currently receiving from everyone.

"Hey, E! How was that thing you had to do, so suddenly?" greeted Benny happily with a smile, as Ethan approached him.

Ethan gave Benny a quick peck on the cheek. "It was fine." smiled Ethan. "Though, I did feel a bit out of place having to take Jane to her dance recital, though. There were a lot of dance moms there, who...get really competitive at these things. Which is weird. But at least I was able to capture the recital on film for Mom and Dad to watch later on, like they wanted me to." explained Ethan honestly.

"That's good, babe!" replied Benny.

"So, how'd the storytelling thing go, B? Where the kids all _wowed_ by your amazing storytelling skills?" asked Ethan then, emphasizing the word 'wowed' jokingly out of humor, while flashing his hands about in a jazz hands manner.

"Um...you could say that." replied Benny awkwardly in a cryptic, uncertain tone.

When Ethan turned around to take a look at Benny's audience, his cheerful smiling face instantly fell to a confused and concerned one, then. Especially, considering that he saw many of the adults holding their child close to them with horrified expressions on their faces and some of the kids looking rather...stunned or confused about what they just heard from the spellmaster's story.

"Uh...Benny? What um...story did you tell them, exactly?" asked Ethan curiously and hesitantly, as he had a pretty good idea that whatever story it was that his boyfriend just told them, that it wasn't exactly 'kid-friendly' and appropriate to tell. He then turned to face the guilty look of his boyfriend.

"Um...you see, E." began Benny shamefully, as he fumbled with the right words to say. His cheeks turning a bright red, as he now realized that maybe telling little kids about their latest adventure was a...bit of a bad idea possibly. Considering parts of the story were adult-rated and not suitable for young audiences to hear.

Ethan gave the nervous spellmaster a hard look. " _Benny_." glowered Ethan in a low/warning tone.

"I uh...told them story about our recent adventure against a crazy and evil Hannah Price and how she tried to put the entire town to sleep with an enchanted pink candle, all because of some powerful ruby amulet corrupting her heart against love!" rushed out Benny in one breathe, as he reluctantly confessed to the seer.

Ethan's eyes practically jumped right out of his head at that. "You WHAT?!" yelled Ethan incredulously in shock, though he did earn a few loud shushing noises from some of the other people in the library who weren't there for storytime with Benny and Ethan, though. His face turned a light shade of red at that from embarrassment. But he was still fuming mad at the tall teen before him, though.

Benny instantly ducked his head down a little at his very loud response out of cowardice, as he feared what Ethan might do next to him for telling such a story like that. If it was one thing he hated, it was making Ethan made at him. It wasn't that Ethan would get violent with him or anything like that. It was just...he really didn't want to lose his cuddle time with the teen for who knows how long! Like Benny said before, he really enjoys his cuddle time with the seer. And without it, it was like a death sentence to the spellmaster! Ok, maybe not a death sentence. But it did feel like agonizing torture to the poor guy, though!

"Benny! That's a very personal story and not very child appropriate, either! Why would you tell them that?!" hissed Ethan furiously at the spellmaster.

"I thought it would make for a good story! Much better than some boring old fashioned fairytale one, like the Three Little Pigs or Little Red Riding Hood!" explained Benny defensively and abashedly, though with a trace of sarcasm there at the end. "Although...now that I think about it...you dressing up as Little Red Riding Hood and me as the Big Bad Wolf _would_ make for a pretty good couples costume for Halloween, though." he then said thoughtfully, while thinking about it with a smile as he pictured it in his head.

But Ethan wasn't having any of it. "Benny!" hissed Ethan harshly to him in a scolding manner, snapping Benny out of it.

"Right! Right!" said Benny quickly, as he shook his head clear of the thought to come back to his senses. He then looked down at the glaring/fuming seer with a frantic and apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, E! Upon further inspection, I realize now that my story choice was a bad idea and I should have never told it to anybody! Let alone small children and their very...scary looking parents, too." he quickly apologized, though when he looked back out at the very unhappy adults still there he got a bit nervous. He then decided to refocus his attention back on his angry boyfriend (who looks rather cuter when mad), instead. "Can you uh...ever forgive me? Maybe?" asked a very hopeful Benny timidly to his seer boyfriend.

Ethan glared at him for a few minutes in silence before his angry demeanour deflated some. "I don't know, Benny. We'll see." he said less angry now, as he didn't give him a straight answer. To be honest, this wasn't the most stupidest and reckless thing that Benny's ever done before. So, maybe he _should_ forgive him already, just this once?

* * *

 **5 minutes later...**

"I can't _believe_ you got us kicked out from the library, Benny! You know the library is one of my favorite places to go to when I just want a little bit of peace and quiet away from everything! Now, I'm banned from ever setting foot inside it, again! Ugh! I can't believe this! What were you _thinking_ telling that story to a bunch of little kids?!" fumed Ethan frustratingly, as he furiously vented to (more like went off on) Benny. Both of them now standing outside the library by the entrance after the librarian had "kindly" escorted them out.

Needless to say, Benny wasn't liking the death glare that his boyfriend was currently casting his way. "It's only for three weeks, E. Then after that, we're free to come back whenever we want to, again." replied Benny a bit timidly, although he probably should've thought what he had just said to the angry seer a bit more better, though. Because saying that didn't help his case any with his ticked off boyfriend.

"Ugh!" sighed out Ethan aggravatedly, as he rolled his eyes at him. He didn't care that it was only for three weeks. Point is, that once again he got them kicked out of another place all because of his shenanigans! And this time, he happened to get them kicked out from a place he enjoys going to! "First, it was the bowling alley that you got us banned from. Now, it's the library! What's next?! _My_ house?!" ranted Ethan sarcastically, as he shook his head disappointingly at the spellmaster. Sometimes he wonders if Benny will EVER learn his lesson about wanting to do stupid stuff in public places that he _knows_ will lead to him getting banned from if he got caught.

"I really am sorry, babe! Please, don't be mad at me! You know I hate it when you're mad with me!" apologized and then pleaded Benny desperately.

Ethan didn't say anything, as he crossed his arms and turned his back towards him.

"Come on, E! Don't be like that!" whined Benny. "You know I love you, right?" he then asked sweetly and innocently.

Ethan sighed heavily before turning back around to face him, again. "Of course, I do! And I love you too, B!" replied Ethan earnestly with a sincere and more softer expression on his face, now.

"Then...you'll forgive me for my latest blunder, then. Right? Because that's what boyfriends and best friends do." asked Benny timidly in a hopeful manner, while batting his eyelashes innocently at him. In other words, he was being a big suck up in the hopes that it would get Ethan to cave.

"Not a chance." replied Ethan in a dead-serious tone with a deadpanned look on his face when he said it. Then he marched off towards where he parked the car at in the parking lot.

Benny stood there guiltily as he watched his angry boyfriend storm off to the car. Once again, kicking himself in the butt mentally for yet another one of his stupid decisions landing him in the hot seat with Ethan. "Something tells me this is gonna be a _very_ awkward and quiet car ride back home." he sighed disappointingly to himself, as he dreaded what's to come.

Benny knew that making this up to Ethan wasn't going to be easy and it would take _a lot_ of hard work in trying to convince the seer into forgiving him. Again.

"Let the butt-kissing, begin." thought Benny mindlessly, as he was determined to win his boyfriend's forgiveness, again. Even if it kills him! Which...he hopes it doesn't.

"E! Wait up!" called out Benny suddenly, as he took off to catch up to the fuming Ethan. "Come on, babe! Can't we talk about this?!" he yelled desperately while running after him. "I love you!" he shouted while briefly pausing in his attempt to catch up to him, hoping that Ethan would at least turn around and say it back. But nothing. Ethan just kept on walking away, ignoring him as he was still ticked off at the spellmaster. "E?! Ethan!" hollered Benny again, trying to gain the seer's attention and thus once again taking off after him in a hurry.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it, folks! The end of Love Is To Hate! *sniffle sniffle***

 **We hoped you liked it. My and TiredOfBeingNice have put our heart and soul into this little project of ours. And it is finally done, after about what? A year and a half, maybe? Lol! Anyway, we would like to thank all of you have stuck by our side the entire time, while patiently waiting for us to finally get our crap together and start putting out chapters! Lol! :P We do apologize for all the very long waiting you have been doing. But hey! We have lives too, yah know?! And other stories to get too, as well! :D Lol! But I have to say, it feels pretty good to finally mark this story as complete, now. :)**

 **So, what did you all think? How was it? Do you think that Benny will ever get out of the doghouse with Ethan, eventually? Or will Ethan continue to punish him for yet another stupid mistake? Lol! Sadly, that part is all up to you! As I thought I'd leave it like that, to make a good ending to the story. *giggle* ;P Oh! And there's even a little reference in there from the episode "Die Pod," as well! Did you spot it? *giggle* ;P If not then it was the part about the bowling alley banishment that was the reference! ;D Remember? Benny had brought it up in the episode about being banned from there, for some reason. I thought it would fit in with the scenario of them getting banned from the library for Benny's inappropriate story to a group of children, just perfectly in the chapter. Lol! Funny, right?! :D I just had to do it! Lol!**

 **Now, then. That's enough out of me. *sniffle* My beloved fellow author and partner on this story *sniffle* would like to *sniffle sniffle* leave a few kind words *sniffle, then blows nose* one last time. Take it away, fanfic buddy! While I just...go curl up over here *sniffle* having an emotional breakdown *sniffle sniffle* while crying my eyes out and eating a gallon of ice cream for comfort, from being so sad that our collab together is now officially over with. *blows nose again* Fanfic buddy... *starts spooning ice cream in my mouth, while TOBN gives her final author's note speech***

 **...**

 **hello! man, i can't believe i am writing the final author's note for this story. the idea for this story has been in my notebook since...2015? maybe 2016? i remember having a whole outline for it too, that was _so_ much more different than what we ended up having here. **

**first of all, my dearest thanks go to my one and only fanfic buddy! i am so happy that i got to work on this story with you, i don't think it would've been the same without you. it was definitely a lot different than the stories i usually write, but you were able to bring it to life with that charm you have so much of! i really appreciate the patience you had with me going through a fanfiction crisis (tm) halfway through the writing of this story and i am so thankful you were able to motivate me to finish. i love ya, you crazy talented bean. i appreciate you so much *hugsss***

 **and second of all, thank you to all who read this story! i know it's a bit out there in terms of ideas, and it was pretty goofy, but i hope you were able to take something from it! your continued support makes this a million times easier, so thank you thank you thank you!**

 **now i have one more story to wrap up here before we begin a new era of tobn, whatever that means! like fanfic buddy said, it might be reviewing stories or it might be writing something i am more passionate about — who knows! i know for sure that i am not ready to disappear quite yet, so whatever that entails, i hope you join me for it :)**

 **thank you so much for reading :')**

 **\- tobn *heart***

 **also p.s. sorry this is so late, i literally forgot to post it. it's v anticlimatic, i am a Class A Dumbass, just got my degree in Dumbassery i graduated top of class :')**


End file.
